


Querido Desconocido

by ChieroCurissu, japiera



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life, o algo asi, polonia, una lectura livianita para una buena digestión
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-11-28 11:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 37,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11416611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChieroCurissu/pseuds/ChieroCurissu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/japiera/pseuds/japiera
Summary: Mientras Uno-kun no deja de autodescubrise, Mister Ace lo hace todo mal. Un intercambio de cartas entre dos desconocidos. Un bokuoi. Una colaboración entre Japiera y Chiero.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : _HQ!!_ pertenece a Furudate-sensei.

_Lunes 23/03/2015_

 

Querido desconocido:

 

Te voy a ser completamente sincero, a pesar de que mi mejor amigo me sugirió que llevara tu billetera a la comisaría de la policía, yo decidí enviártela por correo tradicional porque me di cuenta que te gusta el vóleibol.

No sé cómo te llamas, no conozco tu edad ni tu apariencia, pero en tu cartera llevabas el colgante de un balón de vóley, lo cual es un indicativo de que te agrada, ¿no es así?

¿Te digo la verdad?, yo tengo un colgante igual, lo llevo en mi mochila deportiva (no es una ofensa, ni estoy presumiendo, pero debo decir que el mío está menos maltratado). Mis amigos opinan que el que tengas una figurita igual a la mía no significa nada; uno de ellos, inclusive, se atrevió a decir que yo convertía todas las coincidencias posibles en pretextos del destino. De cualquier manera, signifique algo o no, decidí mandar tu billetera a la dirección que encontré dentro de ella.

Querido desconocido, debes ser de lo más excéntrico, no lo digo con mala intención, pero me intriga que una persona lleve una cartera sin ID. Además, tu billetera es de lo más llamativa, porque brilla en la oscuridad.

Me la encontré mientras caminaba junto a mi mejor amigo, en la «hora cero» de hace tres días. ¿Sabes cuál es la «hora cero»?, es la que ocurre en el momento exacto cuando el sol se mete, y no es de día y ni de noche; podría decirse que es cuando los negocios todavía no han asumido la oscuridad, por tanto aún no han encendido las luces de sus espectaculares. A eso se le llama «hora cero» y, según sé, es el momento más complicado para manejar un auto, ¿lo sabías?

A pesar de ello: que no era ni de día ni de noche, mi amigo y yo encontramos tu cartera por una callejuela del barrio de Shimokitazawa[1]. Le dije a mi acompañante: «¿Pero qué hay ahí, que parece que chispea luz?». Él se enfadó un poco porque llevábamos prisa, me pidió que no hurgara cerca de la basura, pero de cualquier modo, me esperó y encontré tu billetera.

«Mira, ¡brilla!, ¡y tiene un balón-chan!», me emocioné, «es el destino, es el destino».

«No digas tonterías», eso me respondió él, no obstante, yo sé que en el fondo también estaba intrigado.

No llevé tu billetera a la estación de la policía, lo sé, pero no porque no sea un buen ciudadano. No tengo malas intenciones. Admito que no estuvo del todo bien abrirla para ver que tenías adentro, no obstante, quería saber tu nombre. Si hubieras guardado en un papelito tu número de celular, ten por seguro que te habría llamado. Te habría dicho:

«Querido desconocido, tengo en mi poder tu billetera amarillo fosforescente con colgante de balón-chan, si quieres recuperarla, tendrás que conocerme». Luego, si te hubiera conocido, te habría asestado a preguntas referentes al vóleibol, porque he asumido que te gusta, incluso, creo firmemente que lo juegas.

No. No soy un  _stalker_ , ni siquiera tengo algún fetiche raro con los balones de vóley. Solamente soy un simple estudiante universitario que juega a ese deporte desde que era niño, ¿qué me dices tú, querido desconocido?, ¿has jugado al vóley alguna vez?

_Cuatro-chan_  (mi mejor amigo) y yo jugamos desde la primaria. Por cierto, he decidido —por cuestiones de seguridad— darle un apodo a mis amigos en esta carta, es que ni siquiera me sé tu nombre, así que lo veo justo. Tampoco te diré quién soy, porque no creo que necesites saberlo para creerme. Después de todo, llevabas contigo una billetera anónima en una ciudad donde cada día es más difícil ser un desconocido.

Quizás aborrezcas las redes sociales. Tal vez fuiste tú quien tiró la billetera porque su fosforescencia te lastimaba la vista. A mis amigos les dolieron los ojos después de que la miraron fijamente por unos cuantos segundos.

Pero como te iba diciendo,  _Cuatro-chan_  y yo jugamos desde la primaria al vóleibol. Ordinariamente, debido a que somos japoneses, lo natural habría sido jugar béisbol.  _Cuatro_  es de lo más atlético, podría jugar cualquier deporte, en el instituto no había nadie capaz de superarlo en cualquier reto físico… y yo, ¿qué te digo?, creo que habría sido un buen  _pitcher_. No obstante, lo que elegimos fue el vóleibol. Y nos hicimos buenos, bastante buenos, a pesar de que no pudimos ir a los nacionales ni en secundaria ni durante el instituto.

Te diría que fue cosa del destino el que no fuéramos, pero  _Cuatro-chan_  me lo reprocharía. Nunca hay que hacer que un buen amigo se enoje de verdad, tómalo como un consejo de mi parte. Sin embargo, si te soy sincero, mis derrotas en la escuela no significaron que mi vida se desligara del deporte. ¿Sabes qué hice?, el día de mi derrota, cuando iba en el tercer curso del instituto, me topé de frente con mi rival de antaño y le dije que no había terminado con el vóley. Si a ese idiota me lo vuelvo a encontrar, le podré decir con orgullo que mantengo mi postura… ¿Y sabes qué?, seguramente él y yo nos volveremos a encontrar en las canchas porque es jodidamente talentoso.

No creas que soy una mala persona por expresarme así de mi rival (decirle idiota, por ejemplo). Es que, querido desconocido, ¿alguna vez has tenido un rival, si acaso juegas al vóley?... está bien tener un rival, pero es mejor hablar en plural y decir «mis rivales». Si te obsesiona un solo jugador te puede pasar como a mí, que por estarle siguiendo los pasos a una persona, bajé la guardia y mi equipo terminó perdiendo ante otro rival, uno comandado por mi  _kohai_. No sé si lo sepas, pero es de lo más frustrante que un  _kohai_  te venza. Y, aunque no me creas, todavía sigo creyendo que éramos el mejor equipo de la región.

_Cuatro-chan_ , por ejemplo, era un jugador de lo más confiable: hacía remates potentes y, como nos conocíamos desde pequeños, estábamos bien sincronizados. ¡Ni hablar!,  _Dos_ ,  _Tres, Seis y Siete_  también eran buenos;  _Doce_  y  _Trece-chan_  eran de primero, pero lo hacían muy bien.  _Loco-chan_  era el  _Dieciséis_ , y había que tenerle paciencia.

Si eres jugador de vóley, ¿qué posición jugarás?, esa pregunta se la hice a mis amigos. Nos reunimos en un bar la noche pasada y les conté de tu existencia. «Ha estado obsesionado con el asunto de la billetera todo el fin de semana, ¿por qué no la llevas a la policía?, eres un delincuente», dijo  _Cuatro-chan_.

_Tres_  comentó que probablemente fueras atacante lateral, pero sólo lo dijo porque es la posición que él solía jugar. Por la misma razón,  _Dos_  mencionó que jugabas de centro. Yo estuve a punto de decir que probablemente serías armador, pero al final me fui a lo grande: Te imagino siendo el  _ace_. No sé por qué, pero así te imagino. Y ya de plano, si no eres el  _ace_ , eres la  _carnada_ , no en balde llevas contigo billeteras fosforescentes.

Yo juego de armador. No soy un prodigio como mi odioso  _kohai_  (ese que una vez me venció) pero me esfuerzo. Tengo la creencia de que los límites pueden traspasarse con el entrenamiento y, hace algunos años,  _Cuatro-chan_  me enseño que en el vóley, lo que cuenta de verdad es el trabajo en equipo, ¿qué opinarás tú de todo esto, querido desconocido?

He terminado escribiéndote un montón. Si te soy sincero, nunca había redactado una carta con mi puño y letra a nadie, ni siquiera a alguien que conociera. Ha sido una actividad refrescante a pesar de que no tengo muy en claro si vas a responderme (¿lo harás?).

Quizás  _Cuatro-chan_  tenía razón cuando sugirió que debía entregar tu billetera a la policía, pero ahí dentro no llevabas dinero, ni ID, ni nada que pareciera de valor. Sólo guardabas el dibujo de una lechuza y envolturas de dulces que nunca tiraste al cesto de la basura. Y claro, el colgante de balón-chan, que finalmente fue lo que me llevó a tomar la decisión de escribirte.

Querido desconocido, mi consejo es que cuides mejor tus cosas. Tu balón-chan es de una edición limitada que ya no podrás encontrar en ninguna máquina expendedora de Tokio.  _Dos_  y  _Tres_  opinan que esos colgantes todavía pueden hallarse en alguna tienda de segundo uso en Akihabara, pero seguramente te saldría carísimo.

Al final de esta carta agregaré mi dirección postal en el remitente (pero no mi nombre). No se lo digas a  _Cuatro-chan_  (es mi  _roomie_  y podría pensar que lo que hago es arriesgado). Honestamente, yo creo que escribirte es algo inofensivo y, si me respondes, será cosa del destino, no una simple coincidencia.

 

 

Atentamente, otro desconocido,  
aunque puedes llamarme  _Uno_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Shimokitazawa, conocido popularmente como Shimokita, es un barrio al oeste de Tokio que está cerca de Shinjuku y que es muy popular entre los jóvenes por el ambiente bohemio y creativo de sus tiendas.
> 
>  **Japi** : Holas gente.  
>  **Gente** : Hola, Japi. Quién es esa que te acompaña.  
>  **Japi** : ¿Esa? ¡Momentito! ¡Háblale con más respeto a mi senpai!  
>  **Gente** : Ah, una senpai... Tiene mala cara, ¿no?  
>  **Chiero** : Creo que voy a vomitar.  
>  **Japi** : ¡Aguántate!
> 
> Bien, como sea. Mi _senpai_ Chiero y yo estamos escribiendo un bokuoi en conjunto _because we can_. Publicaremos todos los jueves... o los viernes. Es un fic epistolar, porque entre otras cosas, a ambas nos gustan las cartas. No será excesivamente largo, y es la 1ra vez que escribimos juntas, así que, para iniciarnos, decidimos ir por lo _fluff_ , lo sencillo, lo cotidiano. Bokuoi, en resumen.  
> Yo creo que no es difícil intuir quién se esconde bajo el apodo de Uno, pero... si quieren, pueden preguntar. Si no quieren, no. Yo no diré nada. Chiero-senpai tampoco.
> 
>  **Japi** : ¿Cierto, Chiero?  
>  **Chiero** : ¿Tienes pastillas de carbón?  
>  **Japi** : Vamos a preguntarle a Yamaguchi.


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **En la carta anterior** : _Uno_ , junto con devolver una billetera fluorescente por correo, adosa una carta en la que habla de su vida, de sus amigos y sus enemigos, a un desconocido que, llámese destino o no, tenía en su billetera extraviada un colgante de balón-chan, el mismo que _Uno_ cuelga en su bolso deportivo.

_Jueves 02/04/2015_

 

 _Uno-kun_ , ¡hey hey hey!

¿De verdad encontraste mi billetera en Shimokita? ¿De verdad te tomaste la molestia de enviarme esto por correo? ¡Te estoy tan agradecido! Yo le pregunté a Akaashi, el otro día: ¿la gente es de esencia buena, cierto? Ya pensaba que no la recuperaría nunca.

La billetera me la compré yo mismo en una rebaja nocturna de accesorios luminosos y estoy muy orgulloso de esa compra. Akaashi dice que está muy bien, pero no hay concordancia entre la expresión de su rostro y sus palabras. ¡La figurita de vóley! Esa también me la compré yo mismo, y si está maltratada, es solo porque lleva muchos años conmigo. Los rayones y quemaduras solo demuestran lo mucho que me gusta, ¡deberías saberlo!

No, no tienes por qué saberlo. Lo acabo de consultar con Akaashi. Él dice que ciertas personas expresan su amor hacia los objetos cuidándolos; otros, como yo, usándolos hasta el punto del maltrato. Akaashi también dice que, en tales casos, es más práctico no tener ningún tipo de objeto.

Pero ¿sabes? Me hace tanta ilusión esta carta. Porque te gusta el vóley, como a mí. Yo tenía una agencia de detectives, en la primaria. Con Akaashi resolvimos el misterio de por qué la profesora había regresado tan gorda de vacaciones. Yo al principio barajé la posibilidad de que, así como hay mujeres que dan a luz a bebés gordos y rosados, otras dan a luz balones de vóley, de básquet, de todo tipo. Luego descubrimos que en realidad sí que había bebes gordos y rosados en su barriga. ¡Casi doy en el clavo!

Akaashi me regaña cada vez que cuento esa anécdota, pero yo siento que destila mucho de mi sagacidad en  _aquella_  época.

Pero ahhh, me distraigo. Y me acabo de dar cuenta que he escrito el nombre de «Akaashi» ya cinco, mentira, ¡seis veces! mientras que tú decidiste dejarlo todo en apodos, en numeritos. Te borraría la carta y empezaría en un papel nuevo si no estuviera tan pobre como estoy. No es buena idea independizarse antes de terminar los estudios. Yo creí que sería buena idea, pero estoy pobre y todavía no sé cómo hacerle para llegar a fin de mes. Estoy escribiéndote detrás de unas fotocopias de  _Geografía Económica_ , una asignatura que tuve el semestre pasado. Luego probablemente te termine la carta en el reverso de otra fotocopia, de  _Apicultura_  o algo así. No soy bueno armando mi malla académica y he tomado muchos cursos que todavía no se me ocurre cómo se complementan unos con otros, pero ya solucionaré eso. Seguramente deba de estudiar un año más.

Pero me desvío de nuevo. Es que soy tan disperso. De hecho, me han sugerido distintas personas —esta vez no te diré quienes, pero uno de ellos sin dudas fue Akaashi— que pruebe con escribir. También me han sugerido leer, y visitar museos. Yo voy a museos y termino metido en el conservatorio de bienes nacionales, preguntándole al curador cómo es que repara los marcos de los cuadros. Porque puedo entender más o menos cómo reparar un lienzo, pero ¿si un marco está picado por termitas?, ¿cómo lo haces para llenar los agujeros? No existe nada como la madera líquida, es lo que tengo entendido. El curador se ríe y dice que la palabra correcta es «restaurar», y es así como he terminado tomando en la universidad un curso de  _Técnica de la_   _Restauración de Arte_ , que la verdad me parece de lo más interesante, pero así no voy a egresar nunca. Ya no sé qué estoy estudiando.

No es la mejor universidad, si se quiere mirar lo académico, pero tiene un buen equipo de vóley. A mí me ofrecieron una beca —por fortuna—, porque,  _Uno_ - _kun_ , tienes razón, soy el  _ace_. Lo fui en secundaria, lo volví a ser en preparatoria, y lo sigo siendo ahora. ¿Tú también tuviste una agencia de detectives? ¿La tienes ahora? ¿Por qué eres tan receloso?

Hoy en día es muy fácil enviar cartas. Eso le decía a otro amigo que tengo, a quien llamaremos  _Gato-kun_. Hay buzones por todos lados en la ciudad, sin embargo, siendo tal fácil como es, preferimos el celular.  _Gato-kun_ trabaja en Shimokita, en una tienda de vinilos, y frente a su tienda hay un buzón de correos. El otro día tenía que hacer inventario, pero era demasiado trabajo para uno solo, y por una modesta comisión, me ofrecí a ayudarlo. La billetera se me tuvo que caer cuando sacaba la basura.

Oye, ¿y tú qué hacas en Shimokita?

Es curioso porque ese día con Kuroo vimos a una abuelita dejar un paquete en el buzón, tapizado de estampillas, salvo allí donde ponía la dirección. Yo le pregunté a Kuroo si acaso él enviaba cartas, y me dijo que para qué, si tenía el portátil y el celular. Yo también los prefería, hasta que me independicé y estoy pobre. Comprar un set de estampillas no es más caro que una bolsa de minutos o megas, pero no hay que pagar por luz para cargar la carta que se queda sin batería, por ejemplo.

A la fuerza, he tenido que desprenderme de las redes sociales. No ha ayudado a subir las notas, qué te digo. Estuve a punto de reprobar  _Química Analítica_ y no vuelvo a tomar una química en la vida. Al principio fue desesperante, porque al no poder usar mi teléfono, me di cuenta lo dependiente que éramos todos de él. Akaashi habla y escribe al mismo tiempo, a  _Gato-kun_ le llueven audios que ya no son míos. A ratos, estando rodeado de amigos, incluso así me sentía solo.

Hoy me sentía solo. Vivo solo, en un edificio lleno de polacos. A veces me visita Akaashi, para ver cómo estoy. Es de mis mejores amigos. Hoy Akaashi está aquí, pero al mismo tiempo no está conmigo, sino con  _Lentes-kun_ , o con  _Budín-kun,_ o vaya yo a saber a quién le escribe con tanto esmero al otro lado del teléfono. De pronto, en este estado de compañía virtual  _slash_  soledad real, me ha llegado no solo mi billetera querida, con mi llavero todavía más querido. Me ha llegado una carta de tu puño y letra y, sin saber nada de mí, me conversas, de tantos temas. Me hablas de tus amigos, que se nota que quieres tanto; y de tus enemigos, que aunque digas que no los quieres, te son importantes.

¿Sabes lo que significa?

Que por una razón que se me escapa, que tú le llamas destino, que yo le llamo «presentación del misterio» —también tomé un curso llamado  _Novela Policíaca_ —, hay algo que nos ha unido. Yo me sentía solo, y tú, que le hablas a un extraño de tantas cosas, pienso que necesitabas ser leído.

Puedo leerte lo que quieras escribirme.

Yo prometo que la próxima vez seré menos impulsivo y responderé una mejor carta. Ya no me queda mucho papel y no me gusta despedirme abruptamente, pero…

A tus otras preguntas que aún no resuelvo:

 **¿Si alguna vez he tenido un rival en el vóley?**  
Una vez se pone el balón en movimiento e inicia el juego, considero mis rivales a todos aquellos tras la red. En otros contextos, dependerá ya de nuestros signos zodiacales.

 **¿Si lo que cuenta es el trabajo en equipo?**  
En vóley se pueden ganar puntos por el trabajo de una persona, pero ¿todo un partido? Imposible. Tu amigo  _Cuatro-kun_  está en lo correcto.

Voy a descubrirte,  _Uno-kun_. Volveré a abrir mi agencia de detectives.

 

Tú por mientras, puedes llamarme   
 _Gomu Gomu no Lechuza Roqueto Ace Yellow_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Japi** : ¿Y? ¿Qué tal?  
>  **Gente** : Ese Gomu Gomu no etc es un imbécil ¿cierto?  
>  **Japi** : ¡Qué dices!  
>  **Chiero** : Eso me temo...  
>  **Japi** : ¡Senpai! ¿Tú también?  
>  **Chiero** : Reveló la identidad de Akaashi.  
>  **Gente** : Su carga académica es una desgracia.  
>  **Chiero** : ¡Reveló la identidad de Kuroo!  
>  **Gente** : Y su agencia de detectives es una vergüenza.
> 
> Bien, como sea. _Gomu Gomu no Lechuza Roqueto Ace Yellow_ es... peculiar. Hemos dicho que es una historia de lo cotidiano, pero, ¿qué es lo cotidiano para Bokut... _Ace Yellow_?. Gracias por leer, hasta la próxima carta.


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **En la carta anterior** : _Gomu Gomu no Lechuza Roqueto Ace Yellow_ le escribe a _Uno_ de su amistad con Akaashi, con Gato-kun/Kuroo, su precaria situación económica, y su desastre de carga académica.

_Lunes 20/04/2015_

Hola,  _Mister Ace_ :

 

He decidido darte este apodo ( _Mister Ace_ ), porque suena mejor que  _Gomu Gomu no Lechuza Roqueto Ace Yellow_  (no te ofendas, pero nunca podría llamarte así, no me lo tomes a mal, es cuestión de preferencias). Además, soy bueno eligiendo apodos, aunque  _Cuatro-chan_  diga lo contrario.

Como ya lo escribí en la primera carta, encontré tu billetera y te la envié por decisión propia, no me fijé si era correcto o no, solo creí en el destino. Y no me equivoqué, justo como supuse, te gusta el vóley y eres el  _ace_ , ¡un  _Mister Ace_!, ¿no crees que es un apodo fenomenal?

Aunque, a decir verdad, estuve a punto de apostar que serías una carnada. Es que tu billetera brilla mucho (¿a ti no te daña la vista?). En mis tiempos de instituto, había un enano muy escandaloso de un equipo contrario que fungía de carnada en los partidos; era tan intenso, tan naranja, que de algún modo lo asocié contigo, que pareces tan amarillo.

Hace dos semanas recibí tu carta. Te confieso que me asombré mucho, porque —sin contar las suscripciones a revistas y facturas de bancos— no recordaba haber recibido cartas de desconocidos. No la abrí inmediatamente, me esperé a que  _Cuatro-chan_  llegara a casa.

«¿Por qué la debo de abrir yo? ¿Qué quieres que le revise?», me reclamó  _Cuatro-ch_ an con el ceño fruncido aquella vez. Yo le dije lo siguiente: «No sé, ¿qué tal si tiene ántrax o algo así?».

«Eres un idiota», eso respondió. «Tienes razón», admití «el ántrax es tan siglo pasado…».

Espero no te haya molestado mi revelación anterior, porque podría parecer que te creo un bioterrorista. Sin embargo, la única verdad es que quería que  _Cuatro-chan_  abriera el sobre para que se diera cuenta de que tuve razón en enviarte la billetera. Por supuesto que tú no podrías enviarme una carta con ántrax. Nadie con una figurita de balón-chan (y menos de una edición limitada) podría tener ese tipo de intenciones terroristas, pero supongo que me gusta llamar la atención de  _Cuatro-chan_. Sospecho que tú consultas mucho a ese chico Akaashi, por eso quizás entiendas a lo que me refiero.

Debes saber que  _Cuatro-chan_  es muy violento conmigo. Soy su mejor amigo, sí, pero siempre me está insultando. Cuando los insultos no funcionan, ha llegado a darme cabezazos. No vayas a culparlo, que casi siempre me lo merezco. Además, no es agresivo con los demás, hasta podría decirte que lo tienen como un ejemplo a seguir.

Mi billetera es bicolor, lleva los colores de mi viejo uniforme de vóley de la preparatoria, me la regaló mi amigo  _Tres_. Dentro de la cartera siempre traigo mi ID de la universidad, el pase del metro y algo de efectivo, no mucho, ¡ya te imaginarás!, no solo tú estás en la pobreza,  _Mister Ace_ , los estudiantes foráneos que nos venimos a Tokio a la universidad también sufrimos, aunque tengamos beca. Por cierto, en tu honor quise poner mi figurita de balón-chan en la billetera, pero me resultó estorboso, así que dejé el colgante en la bolsa deportiva. Te cuento sobre mi cartera porque ya sé todo sobre la tuya, me pareció lo justo.

Cambiando de tema, tengo que decirte que concuerdo con tu amigo Akaashi. En el mundo hay todo tipo de personas. Hay quienes cuidan sus objetos personales y hay quienes no. Eso aplica para todos los ámbitos,  _Mister Ace_. Por ejemplo, hay quienes nacen con talento deportivo y hay quienes, con base en el esfuerzo, lo desarrollan. No sé si me doy a entender,  _Cuatro-chan_  dice que de repente puedo ser muy confuso.

Tengo que decirte,  _Mister Ace_ , que eres más excéntrico de lo que imaginé; yo nunca tuve ideas tan fuera de serie en la primaria. De ningún modo  _Cuatro-chan_  y yo tuvimos una agencia de detectives y jamás nos detuvimos a pensar en las barrigas de las profesoras (tu amigo Akaashi tiene razón en regañarte, contar esa anécdota no es la mejor carta de presentación). Nosotros,  _Cuatro-chan_  y yo, éramos niños que nos la vivíamos en los parques y en los bosques cercanos al vecindario. A  _Cuatro-chan_ le gustaba cazar bichos y a mí me gustaba jugar con balones. No recuerdo mucho de esa época, pero por esos años mi hermana tuvo un bebé gordo y rosado como los de tu profesora.

Otra cosa que me llamó la atención de tu carta ha sido cuando has contado sobre las materias que has cursado. Quizás sea una opinión de mal gusto de mi parte, pero  _Mister Ace_ , tu carga académica no tiene sentido alguno. ¡Ni hablar!, la verdad es que no pude hacerme una idea de lo que estás estudiando. ¿No tienes tutor de curso que te oriente?, no soy quién para juzgarte, lo sé, pero si realmente tienes problemas económicos, no creo que haga bien que tengas que estudiar un año más por la falta de créditos.

Que sepas que me he leído las fotocopias de  _Geografía Económica_  y  _Apicultura_  que había al reverso de tu carta, he tratado de encontrar un enlace entre ambas asignaturas… Al no conseguirlo, le he preguntado a mis amigos, pero éstos no han sabido responderme; ellos piensan que me he obsesionado con tu carta.  _Dos_  se atrevió a especular que me estás  _trolleando_ , yo pienso que no es así, ¿cierto,  _Mister Ace?_

Mi consejo es que te centres en cursar las materias que requiera tu carrera, sea cual sea. Ese chico Akaashi seguramente opina lo mismo que yo.  _Cuatro-chan_  dice que no estoy en posición de darte consejos, y tiene razón, porque no estoy en mi mejor momento universitario.

En tu carta, me has dicho que vas a descubrir quién soy. Así lo espero. Por lo mismo seguiré usando apodos para mis amigos, ya no tanto por cuestiones de seguridad, sino por mantener el misterio. Probablemente, si siempre has sido un  _ace_  y si estás en un equipo universitario, nos llegaremos a cruzar, si no nos hemos cruzado ya. Si eso pasara, me gustaría poder adivinar quién eres sin necesidad de haberte visto nunca. Imagina, quizás en un partido yo te descubriré y diré: Él es  _Mister Ace_ , mi desconocido favorito.

 

Se despide _, Uno._

 

P. D. 1. Me parece bien que reabras tu agencia de detectives y me descubras. Aunque es probable que yo te descubra primero, tú mismo has dicho que eres disperso.  
P. D. 2. ¿Por qué dices que soy receloso,  _Mister Ac_ e?, solo soy precavido.  
P. D. 3. De verdad, ¿cómo hiciste para encontrar un edificio lleno de polacos? ¿Cómo?,  _Dos_  insiste en que me estás  _trolleando_.  
P. D. 4. Si  _Cuatro-chan_  supiera que te estoy mandando esta carta a pesar de estar tan indeciso los días pasados, te mandaría saludos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Japi** : ¿Y bien? ¿Que tal?  
>  **Gente** : Uno-kun se cree mucho.  
>  **Japi** : ¡QUÉ DICES AHORA!  
>  **Gente** : mira que ir cambiando apodos ajenos...  
>  **Chiero** : pero fue un cambio para mejor, ¿no?  
>  **Japi** : yo no sé nada, ¿vamos a la playa?  
>  **Chiero** : Vamos a la playa.
> 
> Japiera y Chiero fueron a la playa; Gente se quedó pateando el suelo.
> 
> Gracias por leer :)


	4. IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **En la carta anterior** : Uno tiene la desfachatez de cambiar el apodo de _Gomu Gomu_ a _Mister Ace_ (porque no podría llamarlo jamás de la otra manera, una cosa de preferencias) y lo compara con un enano intenso y naranja, le describe su billetera, las impresiones que tiene _Dos_ sobre _Mister Ace_ , y sus propias impresiones acerca de la carga académica de su querido desconocido.

_Sábado 02/05/2015_

 

Gahhhh  _¡Mister Ace!_  ¡Cómo no se me ocurrió a mí primero! Es un apodo demasiado genial,  _Uno-kun_. ¿Y cómo dices que firmé?  _Gomu Gomu no Roqueto Yellow_  ¿qué? ¡Ya lo había olvidado! De hecho, ya olvidé todo lo que te escribí en la primera carta.

Cuando conversas por una plataforma de chat queda el registro de cada palabra, pero no sucede así con este tipo de comunicación. Me sentí muy desconcertado al darme cuenta que, en tu carta, estaban las respuestas y comentarios a preguntas que ya olvidé haber formulado.

En tu última carta, mencionas a mi amigo Akaashi, así que asumo que te hablé de él. Me habría gustado darle un sobrenombre a Akaashi, así como tú hiciste con tus amigos. Es un tragón ese Akaashi, un verdadero glotón. Igual que tú y  _Cuatro-kun_ , Akaashi y yo jugábamos vóley desde que éramos niños. Pero Akaashi se retiró al egresar de preparatoria, y ahora que ha dejado el deporte, noto que se está inflando.

Si no hubieses tardado tanto en tu respuesta, quizá recordaría más cosas de las que escribí. Dices que te llevó dos semanas responderme, pero de ahí a que metieras el sobre en el buzón te debió de llevar otra semana más. Por algún motivo la gente asume que soy malo en matemáticas, pero hasta la fecha  _Estadística_ ha sido el ramo en el que mejor me ha ido en la universidad. Actualmente curso  _Optimización_ , y espero que las integrales me ayuden a compensar el desastre que está resultando  _Lengua y Cultura Italiana_.  _Uno-kun_ , solo quería aprender a pedir una pizza en italiano. Si era por idiomas, debí haber elegido  _Lengua y Cultura Polaca_ , pero hasta donde sé, ese curso no lo imparten en mi universidad.

¿Tú me ayudarías con mi malla curricular? Ahora ya sé que tengo que volver a escribir esta carta para guardarme una copia. O bien, sacarle una foto con el móvil. Quizá haga esto último. Mientras me decido, y por si tú tampoco has guardado una copia de tu carta, te recuerdo que en la misiva anterior me comentaste que mi carga académica carece de sentido, y que tu amigo  _Dos-kun_ cree que se trata de una broma de mi parte porque no tiene sentido mi vida.

Ahhh, lo sé, ¡no tiene ningún sentido! Realmente no sé qué hacer. Por favor  _Uno-kun_ , ayúdame en esta situación.

Además de  _Optimización_  y  _Lengua y Cultura Italiana_ , curso tres asignaturas más:  _Técnicas de Restauración de Arte_ ,  _Climatología_ , y  _Ecología de Bosques_. Apenas tengo tiempo para estudiar. Entreno vóleibol a diario, y hago yoga tres veces a la semana.

Además, con mi amigo de la tienda de vinilos, en Shimokita, ¿ya te hablé de él? Ponle que su nombre es  _Cat-man_  (luego que me llamases  _Mister Ace_  me he dado cuenta que los sobrenombres en inglés molan). Bueno,  _Cat-man_  tomó un taller de repostería con las marujas, los sábados por la tarde, pero como le da vergüenza ir solo, logró convencerme para que me inscribiera con él. Está bien, ya que  _Cat-man_  paga las clases de ambos, y siempre salimos con postres y pasteles como para comer toda una semana.

Sobre nuestra competencia, creo que voy muchos pasos adelante de ti, y que te descubriré antes que tú puedas tener una pista significativa sobre mí. En este punto, me gustaría que hiciéramos una apuesta. Si yo te descubro antes, me gustaría que me debieras un favor. No sé qué te gustaría a ti si llegas a ganar, pero yo lo que quiero es un favor tuyo. ¿No te parece  _cool_  cuando, en una película, el héroe le dice a quien se niega a prestarle ayuda: «me debes un favor»? Siempre es bueno tener favores por cobrar. A tiro de favores es que las grandes películas crean sus argumentos, y yo quisiera tener una gran vida, una vida tan grandiosa que no haya más remedio que proyectarla en una pantalla cinematográfica de veintidós por dieciséis metros como mínimo.

—Me debes un favor,  _Uno-kun_  —así te saludaré cuando nos encontremos.

Quizá solo sea una coincidencia. Los entendidos en estadística preferimos el término  _probabilidad_. Mencionabas, en el inicio de la carta pasada, que creías que yo podía bien o ser un  _ace_  o bien una  _carnada_. Y creías esto último porque, cuando jugabas en preparatoria, había un enano «intenso y naranja» que fungía de carnada, y aquello de alguna manera lo asociaste a mi billetera que brillaba.

También señalaste, en otro párrafo, que eras foráneo de Tokio.

Y en tu carta primera, mencionaste que no lograste llegar a los nacionales cuando ibas en preparatoria, porque fuiste derrotado todos los años.

¿Me subestimabas,  _Uno-kun_? No lo hagas, porque soy sagaz. Quizá no sea muy inteligente a la hora de elegir mi carga académica, y quizá sea un rematado idiota si se trata de  _Química Analítica,_ o de  _Italiano,_ pero «naranja», ¿no te parece un apelativo curioso para describir a una persona?

Da la casualidad que conozco a un chico de otra provincia, ¡un  _kohai_! a quien las palabras «carnada», «intenso», pero por sobre todo «naranja» le quedan muy bien. ¡Mi  _kohai_! Le enseñé varias de mis  _kill technic_ , y con ellas logró hacerse paso hasta los nacionales. También le enseñé el valor de vestirse bien, y en la tienda de recuerdos se compró una playera de lo más  _cool_ , igual a otra mía.

(Si bien lo mío no son ni la planificación de mis estudios, ni las químicas ni el italiano, que no se diga que carezco de estilo. Cuando dices que se te hace que yo soy una persona muy amarilla, llevas razón ¡soy radiante!, ¡soy un sol!).

Claramente, afirmar que tu carnada naranja y mi carnada naranja son la misma carnada naranja, equivale a afirmar que mi carnada naranja te derrotó en los  _play-offs_ , y eso reduciría mucho el nombre de candidatos. En un juicio, esta suposición carecería de validez y un abogado que se precie desecharía el argumento por ser  _circunstancial_ , pero nosotros los detectives preferimos el término  _corazonada,_ y las corazonadas se siguen para bien o para mal. Te iré introduciendo a la terminología de los detectives de a poco, porque noto que eres un  _amateur_  mientras que yo todo un experto.

Kuroo acaba de llegar. Le he dicho que escribo un ensayo en italiano. A diferencia tuya, no sé por qué no le he contado nada de esta correspondencia a mis amigos. Akaashi seguro sabe porque, de alguna manera, Akaashi siempre se entera de todo lo que guarda relación conmigo. Kuroo vino a buscarme para irnos juntos a nuestro curso de repostería, y mientras yo redacto mi presunto ensayo, él está ahí, metido en su celular, y por algún motivo aquella imagen me desquicia.

Al frente mío vive un polaco a quien yo llamo  _Polonia_ , porque no tengo idea cómo se pronuncia su verdadero nombre, que está escrito en el buzón contiguo al mío. No es un apodo muy genial, no como los tuyos, al menos. Es el único vecino con quien he intercambiado palabras, pese a que no nos entendemos. A veces, terminamos compartiendo monólogos extensos, cada uno en su propio tema. Yo sé que podría hablar de mis problemas del momento con Akaashi. Solo ocurre que él ya no tiene tanto tiempo, yo tampoco tengo tiempo, y  _Polonia_  vive cruzando el pasillo. A  _Polonia_  le hablé incluso de un proyecto de obra teatral que tengo pensado desde un buen tiempo. Es en realidad un musical de ciencia ficción ambientado en los ochenta.

Cuando entré a la universidad, y  _Cat-man_  me preguntó qué iba a estudiar, yo muy tonto le dije que «vóley». Nadie me explicó que, independiente de si pensaba hacer del deporte algo profesional, debía sacar un título de todas maneras. Últimamente he pensado en la dramaturgia, pero he pasado por tantas etapas…, para qué te cuento.

Los  _playoffs_  iniciarán después de la  _Golden Week_ , ¿has podido descansar? ¿Crees que lleguemos a enfrentarnos?

 _Cat-man_  se está impacientando, así que, querido  _Uno-kun_ … entrena duro.

Saludos a  _Cuatro-kun_.

 

 _Arrivederci_ ,  
_Mister Ace_

 

P. D. 1 Acabo de volver de mi curso de repostería, que fue una mentira. ¡En la  _Golden Week_ tampoco hay clases de marujas! Me pregunto por qué ni a  _Catty_  ni a mí se nos encendió la ampolleta. Al final fuimos a la playa y comimos centolla.

P. D. 2 No hay solo polacos en mi edificio, también he visto un ruso albino, y un filipino que no habla japonés, pero sí se defiende en chino. Yo pienso que son todos sin papeles, hasta mi amigo  _Polonia_. Todos son extranjeros, salvo yo que seguro me encontraron cara de poco japonés y por eso dejaron que me instalara aquí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Gente** : CAT-MAN ¿ES UNA BROMA?  
>  **Japi** : Me desentiendo del todo.  
>  **Chiero** : Yo también me desentiendo.  
>  **Gente** : Pero, ¿no es que ustedes escriben esta historia?  
>  **Japi** : _Mister Ace_ se nos escapó de las manos.  
>  **Chiero** : Es todo culpa de los polacos.  
>  **Gente** : Ustedes no merecen vivir.
> 
>  Efectivamente, no merecemos vivir. Pero aquí estamos, escribiendo fics. Gracias por leer :)


	5. V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **En la carta anterior** : _Mister Ace_ recuerda muy poco de lo que ya le escribió a _Uno_ , y ha cambiado el apodo de _Gato-kun_ por _Cat-man_. Si gana la apuesta, quiere un favor por cobrar, y tiene una gran pista entre sus manos. Trabó amistad con un polaco sin papeles a quien llama _Polonia_ , y descubre que durante la _Golden Week_ tampoco hay clases de repostería los sábados.

_Viernes 15/05/2015_

 

 _Mister Ace_ , espero que te gusten las cartas largas (esto es algo así como una advertencia). Tengo pensado escribirte todo lo que me venga en mente esta noche, me lo he aconsejado a mí mismo. Así que mejor comienzo:

¡Hola!, ¿qué tal?

Me alegra que te haya gustado el apodo que te di. Probablemente, si supiera más cosas tuyas, habría elegido uno mejor a  _Mister Ace_ , pero se hace lo que se puede con lo que se tiene (eso dice  _Cuatro-chan_  cuando está decaído).

Le he dado tus saludos, a  _Cuatro-chan_. Cuando le dije: «Oye,  _Mister Ace_  te manda saludos», se me quedó mirando con cara de  _What the fuck_. La verdad es que se lo comenté en un mal momento (estábamos discutiendo), por eso no te mandó saludos de vuelta. Lo que me respondió en esa ocasión fue: «No me cambies de tema a tu conveniencia,  _Basura-Uno_ », eso dijo, ni más ni menos. Así fue.

Los insultos que  _Cuatro-chan_  me dedica son tan especiales como los apodos que escojo. Mi amigo lo que hace es fusionar mi nombre con alguna palabra altisonante (es la primera vez que uso el término «altisonante», pero  _Tres_  dice que ahora que te escribo, al menos debo pulir mi vocabulario).  _Dos_  piensa que el lado creativo de  _Cuatro-chan_  sale a flote cuando me insulta, yo no estoy seguro de concordar.

Haces bien en tomarle fotos a las cartas que me envías para llevar el hilo de las ideas y recordar lo que me escribiste. En mi caso, considero que tengo suficiente habilidad para acordarme de lo importante, eso sí, seguramente se me irán los detalles. Sin embargo, con el fin de mejorar mi memoria, no tomaré fotos de tus cartas con mi móvil.

Es que,  _Mister Ace_ , somos demasiados dependientes de la tecnología, o eso suelen decirme los profesores. Si nos hubiera tocado vivir veinte años antes, que no es tanto tiempo atrás, nuestra memoria estaría mejor desarrollada. Todavía nos sabríamos de memoria los números telefónicos de nuestras familias (quizás hasta los de nuestros amigos), no olvidaríamos los  _nips_  bancarios, ni las claves de nuestras redes sociales. ¡Incluso las direcciones!, ahora basta con tener un  _smarthphone_  y abrir una aplicación de mapas, ya no tenemos que aprendernos nada de memoria, ni siquiera el contenido de nuestros exámenes (aunque admito que me aprendí la tabla periódica inventándole una canción). Nosotros, como deportistas, también aprendemos señales como táctica de equipo.

Hace tiempo, cuando mi celular cayó en un inodoro y se arruinó, sentí que perdía contacto con el mundo entero y me costó un trabajo enorme recordar el número telefónico de mis padres; después, cuando fui a la compañía telefónica, no podía recobrar mi propio número de celular porque ni me lo sabía de memoria, ni lo tenía anotado en ningún lado (por suerte,  _Cuatro-chan_  sí). El caso es que mi hermana me regañó, ¡es más! con decirte que hasta mi sobrino —que ya no es ningún bebé gordo y rosado— se atrevió a retarme por mi olvido. Ya no hay respeto por los mayores,  _Mister Ace_ , no lo hay.

Nuestro estilo de vida se está transformando a un ritmo caótico, y nosotros estamos ahí, en medio de todo y nada. Llegará el día en que los chicos ya no querrán practicar deportes, no les interesará el vóley (ni el  _fut_ , ni el básquet), sino algún juego de realidad virtual sobre deportistas. Va a llegar el día en que se elimine por completo el correo tradicional y no habrá ningún otro  _Uno-kun_  que se quiera comunicar con algún otro  _Ace_  misterioso, ¡ni hablar!, a esas generaciones hasta el correo electrónico les parecerá un vejestorio.

Perdona mi dramatismo. Si les explicara a mis amigos la idea que acabo de escribirte, me llamarían melodramático. Pero más melodramático eres tú,  _Mister Ace_ , con esa carga académica tan extravagante. Me temo que eres un caso perdido, sé que te lo han dicho tus amigos (de seguro al menos Akaashi-chan). Ahora te lo digo yo: de verdad eres un desastre, así que no puedes culpar a  _Dos_  por creer que eres un  _troll_  profesional (lo sigue creyendo ¿sabes?).

No quiero desanimarte, en realidad me gustan las causas perdidas, así que intentaré ayudarte (no prometo nada, porque creo que ya te dije en la carta anterior que no estoy en mi mejor momento). Por ahora, si te ha ido bien en  _Estadística_ , mi consejo es que la apliques en el historial de tu carga curricular, ¿qué  _tipo_  de asignaturas son las que eliges? ¿Por qué las eliges y cuántas has cursado hasta el momento?, ¿cuántos créditos llevas?, ¿cuántos faltan?... no sé, pero es lo único que se me ocurre decirte. Eso sí, en definitiva, aunque abran  _Lengua y Cultura Polaca_ , no te aconsejo tomarla. Tu amigo  _Polonia_ , en cambio, sí que debería aprender japonés.

Me parece muy puro de tu parte que hayas respondido que querías estudiar «vóley» cuando te lo preguntó tu amigo  _Kuroo/Cat-man/Catty/Gato-kun_  (sé perfectamente que es la misma persona, eres un poco despistado con los apodos). Aun así, aunque haya sido una respuesta con mucha pureza, creo que fue ingenuo de tu parte. Es decir, hay nobleza en que veas al vóley con tanta pasión, yo mismo debería verlo así, no obstante, es un hecho que a veces no basta con una respuesta tan simple. Por cierto, a tu amigo con múltiples sobrenombres, que asumo que se llama Kuroo, le bautizaré  _Kuroneko-chan_  (no lo conozco, pero le debe ir perfecto). A Akaashi, el chico que parece saber todo sobre ti, simplemente le diré Akaashi-chan (aunque se le estén inflando los cachetes).

 _Mister Ace_ , si acaso yo llego a ayudarte en un futuro con tu carga académica, tú podrías pagarme con algún postre. Con toda sinceridad te digo que ese taller de repostería ha sido una buena elección (la mejor de tu semestre); es importante saber cocinar, por eso le digo a  _Cuatro-chan_  que nos metamos a un curso de cocina, pero somos negligentes y seguimos alimentándonos de lo que nos ofrecen las tiendas de conveniencia.

El pago de postres también lo podría cobrar cuando gane nuestra competencia y descubra tu identidad primero que tú. No te subestimo, ni hago de menos tu sagacidad, pero la verdad es que no me gusta perder. Siempre hago todo lo posible por ganar en las competencias, así que no tengo problemas con apostar por mi victoria.

«Un favor» es un buen premio, así que no te voy a decir que no. Eso sí, toma en cuenta que al final, seré yo quien te diga que he ganado. Pensaré muy bien algún favor que quiera o que necesite.

En todo caso,  _Mister Ace_ , si haremos de nuestra correspondencia una competencia, tenemos que poner algunas reglas. La primera y más básica: está prohibido hurgar en nuestras direcciones, lo que significa que yo no iré a tu edificio lleno de polacos (un alivio, si te soy sincero) ni tú vendrás a mi departamento. De no cumplir esa norma nuestra competencia sería una tontería.

La segunda regla será que por cada carta debemos dar tres pistas. Sugiero que sea un dato personal, un aspecto de nuestro entorno y alguna anécdota relacionada con el vóley. La tercera y última regla será decir siempre la verdad, ¿te parece, señor detective?

En tu carta pasada comentas que vas un paso delante de mí, lo dices básicamente por el enano «naranja» e «intenso» que te mencioné. Que un chico como ese sea el mismo y, de alguna manera, nos asocie, sería algo de temer (no tanto por  _Chibi-chan_  y su rol de  _carnada_ , sino por otras personas, o circunstancias, ¡o qué se yo!). Aun así, si estamos hablando del mismo chico, no creo estar en desventaja significativa. Además, si fuera el mismo jugador, me pregunto por qué alguien como tú (que pareces ser un súper _ace_ ), lo adoptaría como  _kohai_  y le enseñaría a vestirse. Seguramente eres un alma caritativa,  _Mister Ace._

A veces, cuando está de malas,  _Cuatro-chan_  me dice que debería ser mejor  _senpai;_  quizás tenga razón. ¿Te acuerdas del  _kohai_  que te he comentado?, pues una vez me puso de los nervios: «Enséñame a sacar,  _Uno-san, e_ nséñame a sacar,  _Uno-san_ », siempre la misma perorata. Por esas épocas yo no tenía la mejor paciencia, era un simple adolescente.

¿Cómo son tus saques,  _Mister Ace_?, los míos son buenos. Soy armador, pero mis saques siempre ponen a temblar al equipo contrario. Me pregunto cuál será tu estilo de juego, es algo que estoy empezando a recrear en mi mente. Quizás, en lugar de  _Mister Ace_ , debería de decirte  _Mistery Boy_. Te lo digo, soy bueno en los apodos. Es lo que es.

Hey, por cierto, no hace falta que me compartas tu terminología de detectives. Puede que no sea un  _Holmes_ , pero ya me he comprado algunos libros.  _Dos, Tres_ y _Cuatro-chan_  se burlan de mí por eso, pero no puedo quedarme atrás, y si una agencia de detectives debo armar para ganarte, eso mismo haré.

Además de redactarme una carta, ¿qué más hiciste durante la  _Golden Week_?, yo he ido a casa de mis padres, a mi provincia.  _Tres, Dos, Cuatro-chan_  y yo invitamos a nuestros  _kohai_  a comer, pero en realidad pagar la cuenta fue un lío, inclusive tuve que pedirle prestado a mi sobrino (es un misterio cómo un chico de su edad ahorra tanto). En realidad, para serte franco, hubo un entrenamiento intensivo de mi equipo de la universidad, pero no me reclutaron. No me hace bien hablar al respecto, por eso mis amigos dicen que cambio de tema a conveniencia, pero la verdad es que estoy lesionado de la rodilla desde el inicio del nuevo ciclo escolar.

No es la primera vez que me lastimo, pero esta vez me ha dado el bajón porque es probable que no compita durante los  _playoff_  (a pesar de que ya tenía el puesto de titular). Para el colmo,  _Cuatro-chan_  (quien cursa la misma universidad que yo), se retiró del vóley. Este semestre simplemente dijo que renunciaba y, aunque le quitaron la beca deportiva, dijo que prefiere trabajar para ganar el dinero que haga falta para completar lo de su matrícula.

Ahora pasa más tiempo laborando en tiendas de conveniencia y karaokes que jugando al vóley conmigo. Es duro perder a tu mejor compañero de vóley, ¿no lo sentiste así cuando se retiró tu Akaashi-chan?... sé que  _Cuatro-chan_  y yo seremos amigos por siempre, pero todavía no comprendo qué lo hizo tomar esa decisión… no me cabe en la cabeza cómo fue que dejó de interesarle el club, ni comprendo por qué ya no quiere jugar conmigo. Se lo he preguntado, pero responde: «deberías preocuparte por tu lesión, no por mis decisiones,  _Idiotauno_ », o si no «que no te importe lo que yo haga, ahora tienes que recuperarte de tu rodilla».

El colmo fue cuando te usó de pretexto: «No tienes qué depender de mí para salir de esta,  _Mierdauno_ , si no haces caso nunca podrás toparte en un partido con el  _Mistery Ace_ ». Yo le corregí: «Es  _Mister Ace_ , no  _Mistery Ace_ ».

Esa vez, cuando me dijo eso, con todo que no usó el apodo adecuado que te elegí, me di cuenta de que tenía razón, así que decidí aceptar el plan de rehabilitación que me dio el entrenador y dejar de reclamar a  _Cuatro-chan_  su partida. Quiero enfrentarme a ti, en un partido de vóley,  _Mister Ace_ , esa es la verdad.

Por cierto, no te dije lo anterior para que me compadezcas. Yo no soy sujeto de compasión de nadie. En menos de lo que esperas, me recuperaré y seguramente nos toparemos en las eliminatorias. Por eso decidí, finalmente, seguir escribiéndote.

¡Uf!, ya me he extendido demasiado. Voy a pararle porque es demasiado tarde y tengo cita a las siete de la mañana con el rehabilitador.  _Cuatro-chan_  ha llegado a casa tras terminar su turno de trabajo y me ha retado porque no me he ido a la cama, pero he disfrutado esta carta, quizás escribirte se pueda volver otro de mis pasatiempos.

Por último, te dejo mis pistas:

 

1.- Sobre mí: Tengo 20 años.

2.- Sobre mi entorno: Mi barrio favorito de Tokio es Odaiba, aunque solo he ido una vez.

3.- Sobre una anécdota de vóley: En mi equipo de vóley de la preparatoria había un chico llamado  _Trece-chan_. Era bueno y listo, pero perezoso. Era tan flojo, que a veces no hacía lo máximo para conseguir el balón, algo totalmente opuesto a mí. Es decir, que si  _Trece-chan_  creía que no alcanzaría a conectar, no gastaba su energía en ello. Yo iba en tercer grado entonces, era el capitán y quería aprender a ser un buen  _senpai_ , y sobre todo, me interesaba sacar lo mejor de cada jugador: saber sus mejores lados, sus mejores jugadas… sabía que, si éramos los seis mejores, podríamos vencer a mi eterno rival.

Entonces, durante días, observé a  _Trece-chan_  y analicé todo sobre él. Una tarde, cuando lo llamé para platicar, le di permiso para seguir con su estilo de juego con una condición: «en los partidos difíciles, cuando todos hayan dado su cien por ciento, tú tendrás la misión de dar lo máximo, ¡un ciento veinte por ciento!».

Así lo hizo durante un enfrentamiento con el equipo de mi  _kohai_.  _Trece-chan_  estuvo tan fenomenal, que puedo decir que en parte fue gracias a él que ganamos ese partido.

(Lo admito, esa no es mi mejor anécdota, pero habla de que no siempre soy un mal  _senpai_ ,  _Mister Ace_ , no quiero que te hagas a la idea de que soy un desalmado).

 

Ahora sí me despido,  _Cuatro-chan_ ha vuelto a mi habitación y, al ver que no me he acostado, me ha dado un coscorrón. Ya no hay respeto, ¿no te digo?, así que me despido.

¡Hasta pronto!  
_Uno-kun_

 

P. D. 1. Por favor salúdame con  _Polonia_  aunque no te entienda nada. ¿De verdad la mayoría de los inquilinos de tu edificio no tienen papeles?

P. D. 2. ¿De verdad,  _Mister Ace_?, ¿querrías estudiar Dramaturgia?, quizás, si eres buen contador de historias, podrías ejercer el  _rakugo_ [1], al menos es entretenimiento japonés. Aunque, si tu obra de teatro es un musical sobre ciencia ficción, has dado con la persona correcta: ciencia ficción es uno de mis  _hobbies_  y no es que presuma, pero da la casualidad que canto muy bien,  _Cuatro-chan_  no quiere admitirlo, pero tengo admiradoras no sólo por mi faceta de deportista, sino por mi voz.

P. D. 3. Querido desconocido, no te olvides que un buen día voy a ganarte. Cuando eso suceda, tú y yo nos convertiremos en conocidos.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] _Rakugo_ es un monólogo humorístico típico de japón.
> 
>  **Gente** : ¿No es un poco cliché lo de la lesión de _Uno-kun_?  
>  **Japi** : No.  
>  **Chiero** : Un poco.  
>  **Japi** : Bueno, sí, un poco... pero hay una razón.  
>  **Gente** : ¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál?  
> Japi: ...  
> Chiero: ...  
>  **Japi & Chiero**: ¿... hacerlo sufrir?
> 
> Los clichés del fandom son los clichés del fandom. Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	6. VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **En la carta anterior** : _Uno_ siente nostalgia de los tiempos pasados, su sobrino aparentemente guarda más dinero que él, tiene la desfachatez de darle un nuevo apodo a Kuroo/ _gato-man/cat-man_ , detalla lo que hizo durante la _Golden Week_ y le descubre a _Mister Ace_ que se ha lesionado mientras que _Cuatro-chan_ se ha retirado.

Miércoles 20/05/2015

 

Uno-kun, tanto tiempo.

Han sido malos días para mí. Es probable que repruebe Italiano, y en Optimización, que debería de ser mi fuerte, no me ha ido como esperaba. Tomé Ecología de Bosques porque me habían dicho que se salía mucho a terreno en esa asignatura. A reservas y parques nacionales, pero creo que me mintieron. Solo Técnicas de Restauración de Arte ha resultado una sorpresa agradable. Hoy fui al museo, me inmiscuí en la sección de Bienes Nacionales, y charlé con el curador. Si la memoria no me falla, creo que ya te he hablado de él. Es un buen hombre. Me pidió que lo acompañara a tomar té verde. Lo acompañó con galletas también de té verde, en un juego de tazas que guarda en su despacho, de cerámica verde. No sé qué tan tarde sea para orientar mi carrera hacia el mundo del arte, pero el curador me dijo que el italiano y el francés son idiomas claves en el mundillo de los lienzos y los huecograbados, y aquello, sin dudas, me desalienta.

A mi regreso al depa me encontré con una barata de libros. Aproveché de comprar algunas obras de teatro, como para tener referencias en mi proyecto de musical-galáctico-ochentero. Lo poco que leí de lo que compré, en lo que viajaba en metro camino a casa, me bastó para sentirme decepcionado de mi proyecto. Realmente no sé en qué estaba pensando. No sé por qué creí que se trataba de una buena idea. No sé cómo es que siempre termino convenciéndome de que mis ideas son geniales, pero no, en realidad son solo estúpidas.

Lo siento, no estoy de buen humor. Lo que pasa es que hace unos días discutí con Akaashi. Nada grave, realmente. Simplemente me molesta que se preocupe tanto por mí pero que no se deje ayudar. Está teniendo dificultades con sus padres, según me enteré. Me encontré de casualidad con una amiga que tenemos en común y fue por ella que supe de las dificultades de Akaashi, aunque no llegué a comprender del todo qué me estaba hablando. Me sentí terriblemente mal. Akaashi no me considera un amigo, eso debe ser. Más triste que enojado, acabé llamándolo por teléfono. Le dije: «¿acaso nunca confiarás en mí?» y él ha replicado: «¿por qué tienes que volverlo todo un melodrama personal tuyo?». Me pidió perdón apenas pronunció aquellas palabras, y eso fue lo que más mal me cayó, porque me di cuenta de que Akaashi tenía razón.

¿Tú discutes con Cuatro-kun muy a menudo?

Siempre me hablas tanto de Cuatro-kun. Son de los que pelean y se reconcilian en el momento, ¿no? No sé por qué me siento celoso.

Con Akaashi hemos discutido muy pocas veces, y cada día que pasa nos distanciamos más. Pueden pasar semanas en que no sé nada de él, y ni me doy cuenta. El único que se preocupa por los dos es él, y como ahora tiene sus propios problemas, nadie se acuerda del «nosotros» que alguna vez fuimos. Es un año menor que yo y técnicamente soy su senpai, pero esa palabra no ha salido nunca de sus labios. Sin embargo, dadas las circunstancias, es evidente que tampoco soy un igual.

En fin…, no sé por qué te cuento todo esto. Quizá crecer me deprime. Me da envidia por ejemplo que tú tengas tan buenas relaciones con tus amigos, del dos al cuatro, y que pagues por las comidas de tus kohai aunque luego debas de mendigarle dinero a tu sobrino. Yo soy tan disperso, tan desatento, que al final del día acabo solo. Me preguntaste qué hice para la Golden Week. Pues entrenar vóley como un rematado. Mis padres aprovecharon para irse de vacaciones, ¡a Cuba! Me dejaron las llaves de la casa para que les regara las plantas. Cuando no era un voleibolista de alto rendimiento, era un jardinero, y cuando no era ninguna de las dos, intentaba estudiar italiano.

Me apena mucho saber de tu lesión. Realmente quiero jugar contigo. Por favor, haz lo que sea para recuperarte.

También me apena que mi carta sea más corta que otras. Especialmente considerando lo larga que fue tu carta anterior. Que conste que me gustó leerla. Quiero saber más de ti. Me gustaría también que tú me conocieras a mí. Hoy simplemente no estoy de humor. Los polacos abandonaron el edificio, incluso Polonia. Por las noches se siente tan tenebroso. Realmente estoy solo. Me tengo que mudar de aquí.

Tus cartas me animan mucho, pero ahora que sé que tampoco valgo de dramaturgo, ni me dan ganas de esforzarme con las palabras. Es probable que mañana sea de otra opinión. No sé… pregúntale a Dos-kun si acaso existe algo como PMS masculino, porque estoy seguro que eso es lo que tengo ahora.

Las condiciones que pusiste me gustaron.

 

1.- Sobre mí: soy virgo

2.- Sobre mi entorno: ¿a qué te refieres con «entorno»? no entiendo mucho, pero aquí va algo: Kuroo, Kuroneko, hizo un test para saber su casa de Hogwarts y salió Hufflepuff. SE SINTIÓ TRAICIONADO POR SU PROPIO CORAZÓN —Él se creía Slytherin, ¡ja, ja!

3.- Una anécdota del vóley: ¿hay gente que piensa que bajo los shorts llevo leggins? ¡Cómo sucedió aquello! En realidad, son rodilleras de tiro alto, pero siempre descubro a alguien haciéndose la pregunta.

 

Cuida tu lesión. Recupérate pronto, Uno-kun.  
Mister Ace

 

 

. . . .

 

 

Jueves 21/05/2015

 

¡UNO-KUUUUUUUUUUN!

Joder, perdona la carta que te envié hace unos días. Es que, ¡soy tan dramático!

Los polacos regresaron. Creo que fueron a un retiro espiritual o qué se yo. Cada día me intrigan más los polacos. Tengo que dejar de estudiar italiano y empezar a hablar el idioma de ellos. ¿Los polacos hablan polaco? ¿Así se llama su idioma? No tengo idea de nada. Polonia descubrí que habla algo de coreano. Seguimos sin entendernos cuando cruzamos palabras, pero ya podemos ir a comer comida coreana juntos ja, ja (cuando tenga dinero, por desgracia).

Akaashi está aquí conmigo, le he hablado de ti. Él también me ha contado todo lo suyo. Ay, me pregunto si a Akaashi le importará que te lo cuente. ¡Qué diablos! Te lo contaré de todos modos porque quiero compartir esta efervescencia con alguien y Akaashi ha dicho que a Kuroneko no. El diálogo fue más o menos así:

 

AKAASHI: (visiblemente irritado) A esa espina en el culo no.  
MISTER ACE: Pero…  
AKAASHI: (interrumpiendo): No es no.  
MISTER ACE: Entonces a Uno-kun.

 

En la carta anterior te dije que Akaashi estaba pasando por un mal momento, pero si me enteré, solo fue gracias a los comentarios de una amiga que tenemos en común. Supongamos que se llama Pequitas. Esta chica fue compañera de Akaashi durante la preparatoria. Fue la manager jefa del equipo masculino de vóley el mismo año que Akaashi fue capitán del mismo. Yo por entonces debutaba como rookie en mi primer año universitario así que no fui testigo directo de cómo era precisamente la dinámica entre ambos, pero yo suponía que iba bien.

Al egresar, Pequitas y Akaashi aplicaron a la misma universidad, aunque a carreras distintas. Estaba seguro que eran buenos amigos, pero no había motivos para pensar que eran algo distinto a meros «buenos amigos», ¿lo entiendes? Resultó que su lazo iba un poco más allá. Me sorprendió mucho. Por alguna razón es complicado. Es complicado porque Akaashi es complicado. Es sagitario, y los sagitarios son así.

¿Te imaginas a Akaashi? Es una persona seria, y responsable. Pero también se equivoca, y esta vez dice que se equivocó a lo grande porque ahora Pequitas carga en la tripa los bebes de Akaashi. ¡Los bebes! Resulta que vienen gemelos. Akaashi acompañó a Pequitas a la eco de hoy y se enteró que habían dos. Me ha llamado por teléfono y me ha dicho: «necesito contarte algo enorme, por favor» (Akaashi no escatima con los «por favor»), y al terminar el entrenamiento de vóley, me lo encontré más pálido y despeinado que nunca. Hasta creo que se le desinflaron un poco los cachetes. Sin ahorrarse ni una palabra, en todo el trayecto hasta mi piso, me describió una historia de sucesivas rupturas y reconciliaciones de varios años de duración, y cuando al fin llegamos, me enseñó las imágenes de la eco de sus nuevas criaturas. Mantuvimos el siguiente diálogo:

 

MISTER ACE: (estupefacto) ¿Es cierto todo lo que me cuentas?  
AKAASHI: Por favor, sé que puedes decirme algo mejor que eso.  
MISTER ACE: Tengo dos botellas de sake que robé de casa de mis padres.

 

Ya son las dos de la mañana, le dije a Akaashi que pasara la noche aquí. Estamos ebrios, pero funcionales. Quizá yo esté un poco más ebrio y Akaashi un poco más funcional, no lo sé. Lo que importa es que nos compensamos. Ahora él está actualizando su cv porque necesita con urgencia generar ingresos, y yo te estoy escribiendo a ti porque no tengo nada de sueño. Así de funcionales estamos. No sé, tenía que contárselo al alguien, y tú, que estás al otro lado del buzón, te encuentras disponibles las 24 horas, creo.

Es que me impresionó mucho. Ahora voy a ser tío. El Tío Ace, ¿te lo puedes creer?, yo apenas me lo creo.

En la carta anterior te pregunté si acaso discutías a menudo con Cuatro-kun. Tu relación con Cuatro debe ser muy diferente a la mía con Akaashi. Quizá esté diciendo tonterías. Si por ejemplo Cuatro-kun te contara una noticia como la que me ha contado Akaashi a mí, tú no te pondrías nada feliz, ¿cierto? Tú estarías furioso. O estarías incluso triste. Yo se lo comenté hace un rato a Akaashi y él dice que por favor no comparta mis hipótesis contigo, pero igual voy a hacerlo.

¿A ti te gusta Cuatro-kun, cierto?

He releído tus cartas varias veces. Yo creo que te gusta. O bien te atrae. Quizá Cuatro-kun sabe de tus sentimientos y por eso ha dejado el vóleibol. O quizá tú piensas que ese ha de ser el motivo y te estás comiendo la cabeza con esta idea, pero te distraes conmigo.

¿Soy una distracción para ti, Cuatro-kun? No tienes ni que negarlo. Te he dicho que soy un gran detective. Desde tiempos inmemoriales, ¿eh? INMEMORIALES.

Está bien, de verdad, puedes ser completamente sincero conmigo. Yo estoy bien con la orientación sexual de cada persona. Por ejemplo, mi amigo Kuroneko, quizá ahora quieras llamarle Dragcat: maruja repostera de día, pierna gatúbela por las noches.

A mí me gusta probar, esa es la verdad. De momento, no tengo sabor favorito de helado.

No sé, solo quería decirte eso.

Creo que Akaashi perdió un poco de peso, o quizá sea un efecto de la luz. Ha pasado por mucho estrés.

Joder, ya me estoy mareando.

Akaashi se ve bien. Akaashi me ha engañado nuevamente, yo soy el único ebrio. Pero es que se comprende, ¿cierto? Akaashi… Akaashi padre de gemelos, ¡gemelos!… tener un hijo ya es caro, imagínate ser padre de unos duplicados.

¡Estoy tan mareado! Los gemelos se me convierten en cuatrillizos en mi cabeza y Akaashi ahí sí que se volvería loco. Mejor no beber, o bien con moderación. Mejor me despido, que te vomito encima.

 

Mister Super Ace

 

P. D. 1 Mi servicio es un misil. No te digo más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Gente** : pero Kuroo ES Slytherin  
>  **Japi** : no hay forma de darte en el gusto.  
>  **Gente** : y cómo es eso lo de Akaashi y los bebés  
>  **Chiero** : cuando papá introduce su semillita en la flor de mamá...  
>  **Gente** : entiendo la biología detrás del asunto  
>  **Japi** : ¿alguna vez centrarás tus comentarios en el bokuoi, Gente?  
>  **Gente** : no, nunca.
> 
> No sé para qué escribimos esto. No, sí lo sé: para nosotras, que lo necesitamos tanto.


	7. VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **En las cartas anteriores** : en un ataque de melancolía, _Mister Ace_ revela que ha discutido con Akaashi y admite que no vale como dramaturgo. En una segunda misiva, encendido por el alcohol, valiéndose del formato _script_ para transcribir diálogos, revela que Akaashi será padre de gemelos, que _Kuroneko_ también puede ser llamado _dragcat_ y que él mismo no tiene sabor de helado favorito. Sus habilidades detectives as le han llevado a pensar que a _Uno-kun_ le gusta _Cuatro-kun_ , y termina su carta porque está que vomita encima.

Lunes 01/06/2015

 

Querido  _Mister Ace_ :

 

Estuve a punto de no escribirte, de verdad que lo estuve, ¡pero mandaste dos cartas!, y por lo que he leído de ti, sé que eres un buen tipo, creo que tienes buenas intenciones y, aunque mis amigos crean que eres un  _troll,_  para mí existes,  _Mister Ace_ , así que iré al grano.

No me agradó que me cuestionaras si me gustaba  _Cuatro-chan_.

Sin más y solo con base en unas cuantas cartas, me hiciste la pregunta prohibida: «¿A ti te gusta  _Cuatro-kun_ , cierto?», eso lo escribiste de forma casual, como si fuera una obviedad. Pero para mí, fue la pregunta del millón.

Así que, como podrás imaginar, quedé en  _shock._  Y pese que tus cartas fueron interesantes, me molesté muchísimo contigo. De pronto, en mi mente empecé a escuchar una voz ajena a mí que no dejaba de repetirme que me gustaba  _Cuatro-chan_ , ¡fue una pesadilla!, inclusive, casi podría asegurar que se trataba de tu voz (¿cómo hablarás?). Me pareció muy extraño que me cuestionaras con tanta soltura, sé que en la misma carta dejas en evidencia la sexualidad de tu amigo  _Kuroneko-chan_ , e incluso hablas de que te gusta probar de todo, o qué se yo, pero para mí fue una especie de revelación. Piensa,  _Mister Ace_ , yo no te ando preguntando si te gustan  _Kuroneko-chan_  o Akaashi-chan. Aunque, en el caso de este último sería sumamente desastroso, especialmente con  _Pequitas_  y los gemelos en el ruedo.

_Cuatro-chan_  suele asegurar que soy intolerante cuando leo o escucho algo que no espero, no obstante, a pesar de ello, siempre logro recuperarme, y esta vez no fue la excepción. Tuve que reflexionar mucho, tuve que empezar a hacerla de detective, tuve que resolver un montón de cosas. Luego de todo ello y porque eres sincero, decidí que debo decirte la verdad.

Sí. Creo que me gusta  _Cuatro-chan_. No ha sido fácil de aceptar. No lo digo porque él sea varón; es difícil porque es mi mejor amigo, porque en mis primeros recuerdos está él y yo habría querido que se me representara para siempre con la misma pureza que en la infancia. Esa pureza ya no está y, de repente, me encuentro pensando en que quisiera otro tipo de vivencias con él. No sé, no creo poder explicarme contigo, porque es doloroso y no lo he hablado con  _Dos_  ni con  _Tres_ , es algo que he tenido que resolver por mí mismo.

Lo he seguido, a  _Cuatro-chan_. Lo he estado siguiendo desde que recibí tu carta. En lugar de investigarte a ti, de descubrirte y de ganarme un favor tuyo, lo que he hecho ha sido seguir a mi mejor amigo. Me carcomía pensar que hubiera dejado el vóley para alejarse de mí, me daba terror pensar que de repente podría irse de mi lado. Que llegara y me dijera, con esa voz suya tan determinista y masculina: «Oye,  _Idiotauno_ , me tienes harto, por eso me largo».

Olvidé incluso tomarme en serio los estudios y la rehabilitación, a pesar de que de verdad quiero recuperarme para enfrentarme a ti. Te pido disculpas por ello, pero sé que comprenderás que estaba asustado. Para ti pudo ser algo lógico relacionar que me gustaba  _Cuatro-chan_ , pero yo nunca me había detenido a pensarlo, para mí era algo natural que mi mejor amigo estuviera a mi lado, los deseos que había experimentado por él los atribuía a delirios sinsentido. Qué te digo, no estoy seguro de si lo entenderías.

En el instituto tenía una novia. Una novia y muchas admiradoras. Era un chico que llamaba la atención. No te presumo, pero a veces me hacían reportajes en la televisora local, donde me describían como un jugador prometedor y muy simpático. A  _Cuatro-chan_  no le gustaba verme rodeado de toda aquella multitud porque se me subían los humos a la cabeza.

Él siempre hacía que aterrizara. Me golpeaba con balones, me dedicaba sermones o ya de plano hasta me daba cabezazos; me hacía centrarme en lo importante, yo era incapaz de desobedecerlo, pero me gustaba picarlo, decirle cosas como: «¿oye,  _Cuatro-chan_ , estás celoso?». Ahora, repensando ese pasado, creo que me habría gustado que mi amigo me hubiera celado, pero la única verdad era que él velaba por mi bien y el del equipo. ¡Qué te digo!, era un excelente vicecapitán.

Por cierto, ya no tengo novia (duramos muy poco). Me dejó porque decía que me importaba más el vóley que ella, ¿te lo puedes creer? ¡Ni hablar!, en aquella ocasión me sentí un poco miserable, pero ahora siento pena por la chica, porque tenía razón. Para mí, el vóley lo era todo. A veces no dormía viendo repeticiones de los partidos de mis próximos rivales, a veces entrenaba más que nadie para superar lo insuperable… y esas veces,  _Cuatro-chan_  me frenaba, me ponía los pies en la tierra, me daba ese apoyo y esa disciplina que necesitaba. «En los excesos nunca estaba la solución», eso quiso enseñarme, pero al final siento que lo he traicionado, porque me gusta, y eso, en nuestra relación, es un exceso.

Así que tras recibir tu carta comencé a seguirlo. ¡Tiene un montón de trabajos! (ahora el que se excede es él), trabaja como mesero en un karaoke, tiene turnos en una tienda de conveniencia y, eventualmente, es ayudante de albañilería por las noches. Me dio la impresión de que trabajaba demasiado para poder mantenerse dentro de la universidad pero lejos de mí, eso era mucho más pesado que seguir con los entrenamientos del club ¿no crees?, además, dudo que le sobrara tiempo para estudiar.

El fin de semana pasado, justo con el primer aguacero del año,  _Cuatro-chan_  se puso guapo antes de salir, le pregunté a dónde iba y, en vez de contestarme, me retó porque no había ido a rehabilitación en toda una semana. Me ofusqué mucho. Él se daba el lujo de salirse del equipo, él me había abandonado, no obstante, se sentía con derecho de reprenderme (la verdad,  _Mister Ace_ , pensé que él y yo siempre jugaríamos juntos, es cierto que en el equipo universitario  _Cuatro-chan_  era reserva, pero estaba seguro de que tarde o temprano el entrenador iba a ver lo confiable y fuerte que podía ser).

«Eso no debería importarte,  _Cuatro-chan_ , después de todo, ¿acaso no odias el vóley?, ¿por qué habría de importarte si voy o no a rehabilitación?», eso respondí, se lo dije lo más dolido que pude, pero me contestó que no fuera dramático y se marchó como si nada.

De verdad que lo desconocí. Mi  _Cuatro-chan_  no se habría ido así, antes me habría regañado más, me habría dicho que no odiaba el vóley, me habría dado sus razones. Pero ese día estaba tan guapo, tan perfumado, tan lejano… así que, ¡por supuesto que lo seguí! No me dio tiempo de arreglarme, solo me puse los tenis y tomé uno de los paraguas transparentes que compraba en el 8-Eleven cuando me agarraba la lluvia.

Aunque es muy perspicaz,  _Cuatro-chan_  no se dio cuenta de que lo espiaba. Llegó al banco y de reojo vi que sacaba una gran suma de dinero en el cajero. Me sorprendí mucho, ¿era que tenía novia y le iba a comprar un regalo costoso? ¿Un anillo? ¿Algo?... sin darme cuenta, derramé un montón de lágrimas. «Es la lluvia, es la lluvia», eso me dijo la voz ajena a mí, esa que creo que es la representación tuya que me he inventado.

Cuatro-chan tomó la JR Line, transbordó en Shinjuku a la línea Odakyu y se bajó en Shimokita, el mismo barrio donde encontré tu billetera amarilla,  _Mister Ace_ ; el mismo barrio —mega hípster— donde trabaja tu amigo  _Kuroneko-chan_ , y el mismo barrio donde he vagado con mis amigos en algunas ocasiones.

A  _Dos_  le gusta porque hay tiendas de lo más extravagantes y no es caro. A  _Tres_  le agrada el ambiente bohemio que vibra ahí. A mí lo que me gusta es que no es tan popular como Harajuku [1] (no te lo tomes a mal, pero las lolitas góticas tokiotas me dan un poco de miedo). En ese sentido, Shimokitazawa no está mal para chicos universitarios de provincia como yo, ¿no crees?...

A decir verdad, a  _Cuatro-chan_  no le gustaba demasiado ir ahí porque le parecía que había un ambiente pretencioso, él siempre ha sido muy sencillo, por eso prefería pasear en otro tipo de barrios. Al menos así era antes, porque ese sábado estaba contento, perfumado y con un enorme fajo de billetes en su propia cartera (la de  _Cuatro_  es lisa y gris, ¡qué aburrido!, ¿verdad?).

_Cuatro-chan_  iba a tener una cita, estaba seguro de ello. Llegó el momento en que lo asumí y no sé por qué, pero cuando lo comprendí, abandoné el paraguas y no me importó seguir la expedición mojándome. Así pues, lo seguí con la facha de quien sabe que va a perder… él iba bajo su paraguas (¡gris también!) y yo no lo perdía de vista. De repente pensé en ti,  _Mister Ace_ , y en tu Akaashi-chan. Si a ti te hubiera gustado tu amigo, habrías sufrido un montón al saber lo de  _Pequitas_  y el embarazo; sin embargo, lo que sientes es euforia y sorpresa, porque vas a ser el  _Tío Ace_ , el  _Tío Mister Ace_.

Me gustaría decir que me da gusto que  _Cuatro-chan_  esté enamorado. Yo tuve muchas admiradoras y una novia, pero a  _Cuatro-chan_  nunca le supe nada. En lo que a mí respectaba, él era mi eterno y siempre presente mejor amigo, no obstante, ahora era el adiós, el corazón se me iba a hacer añicos. Eso pensé mientras seguía tras él, y te maldije,  _Mister Ace_ , porque si no me hubieras hecho esa pregunta del millón, yo seguiría en el limbo (y, en esos instantes, lo prefería al infierno).

_Cuatro-chan_  se refugió del aguacero en un café; miré a través de una ventana, vi que dejaba el paraguas en la entrada y se reunía con una chica. Todo eso pasó en pocos minutos, pero a mí se me hicieron horas, de modo que cuando realmente llegó con su cita, no tuve tiempo de asimilarlo por más asumido que lo tuviera.

Lo peor fue que conocía a la chica. ¿Lo crees?, era  _Pretty Manager_. Es decir, la manager de un equipo de vóley que conocía de la prepa, muy guapa y elegante, de esas inalcanzables. No obstante, mientras ella estaba con  _Cuatro,_  se le veía sonriente… detrás de la ventana, mientras mi respiración empañaba el cristal, los veía conversar e imaginaba los diálogos. También me imaginé irrumpiendo y haciendo una escena, pero el pecho lo traía entumido y me costaba trabajo respirar.

La lluvia cesó, no sé en qué momento. No salió el sol, ni al arcoíris; el cielo quedó veteado de nubes entre grises y verdes, la verdad no sé. Me escondí tras un buzón cuando  _Cuatro-chan_  y  _Pretty Manager_  salieron del café. Compré con desesperación unas gafas oscuras y un gorro de lo más feo (¡gris!) a un vendedor ambulante, me los puse y los seguí hasta que llegaron a un local con un letrero de «Se renta».

No iban tomados de las manos ¿sabes?, pero conocía a  _Cuatro-chan_ , así que de inmediato confirmé que ella le gustaba (cuando algo le fascina a mi amigo, ¡te juro que resplandece, hasta parece simpático!). Pensarás que no tengo dignidad porque los seguí, y tienes razón, a mi favor puedo decir que no era dueño de mis cabales, estaba como enloquecido.

Entraron a ese local y, cuando salieron,  _Cuatro-chan_  quitó el letrero de «Se renta», le sonrió a  _Pretty Manager_  y se marcharon juntos a no sé dónde.

Ahí fue cuando terminé de volverme loco. Ya ni siquiera pude espiarlos. Me hundí en la primera banca que vi. Estilaba agua por todo el cuerpo, aunque las lágrimas se me habían secado. Para mí quedó muy claro que  _Cuatro-chan_  iba a abandonarme. Con su dinero había rentado ese lugar con la elegante de  _Pretty Manager_ … me había dado cuenta de que me gustaba  _Cuatro-chan_  en el peor momento, cuando no tenía ninguna posibilidad. Yo no sé si te haya gustado alguien alguna vez,  _Mister Ace_ , pero es un sentimiento que no recomiendo. Cuando el amor va mal, cuesta respirar.

Ni te cuento todo lo que conjeturé después. Incluso no me di cuenta de que volvió a caer agua del cielo, esta vez con forma de llovizna; ¿pero sabes? Hubo un momento en que alguien me cubrió con un paraguas y me preguntó si estaba bien.

Le dije que sí, que estaba bien y me acurruqué más, pero esa persona no se movió. Miré hacia arriba, con la esperanza de ver a  _Cuatro-chan_ , pero aún en la oscuridad sabía que se trataba de otra persona.

«Eh, no te ves nada de bien», insistió, sin nada de timidez; hasta sentí que era un poco entrometido.

«¡Estoy perfectamente bien!», aseguré y el muy odioso sonrió, o eso creo, porque a pesar de la tarde oscura, le brillaron los dientes.

«Estás hiperventilando», dijo y, sin importarle nada, se sentó a mi lado.

No sabía exactamente lo que era hiperventilar, pero supuse que se refería a mi incapacidad de respirar hondo y profundo. Agarraba aire y antes de soltarlo respiraba más. Era ridículo que me estuviera pasando eso, hasta la rodilla me daba picor. La felicidad de  _Cuatro-chan_  debería darme gusto. Aunque fuera a irse de mi lado, debería ser un chico más maduro y menos dependiente.

Hice el intento de irme de la banca, pero el extraño, que seguía cubriéndome con su paraguas, me cedió una botella de agua. Y cuando lo hizo sentí mucha sed, aunque lo miré con sospecha.

«Solo es una botella de agua, está sellada», se rio, «soy de esos tipos de buen corazón que ayudan a personas desgraciadas».

No le creí, pero bebí de la botella, hasta le di las gracias. Nos quedamos un poco más hasta que comencé a respirar con más serenidad.

«Te invitaría una cerveza», comentó, «pero tengo clases de repostería, ¡te lo puedes creer!, apuesto a que no te lo puedes creer».

Luego sentí que me invadió una revelación: ¡Clases de repostería! Así que le miré con atención por primera vez y le grité sin pensar:

«¡ _Mister Ace_! ¡Eres  _Mister Ace_!».

«¿Oho? ¿Qué?», me contestó.

Pero nada en él era amarillo. El paraguas con el que nos cubría era rojo, sus ropas eran negras, igual que su cabello. ¡Y tenía facha de delincuente!; se me quedó mirando, soltó una frase sin significado y me sonrió; yo salté de mi banca.

«Te confundí con alguien».

«Sí, lo supuse», dijo, «te me haces conocido, al menos tienes las manos de voleibolista, como yo».

Le vi de reojo sus manos callosas. Predije quién era por tus cartas y pude haberme quedado con él para descubrirte, pero…

«No soy un  _ace_ ; yo en realidad juego de…».

«Ya tengo que irme», le confesé, «Por favor,  _Kuroneko-chan_ , no le cuentes a nadie de mí».

Salí corriendo de ahí, como desaforado, ni siquiera volteé a verlo. Por unos momentos me olvidé de mi corazón roto y me llené de emoción al recordar mi duelo contigo,  _Mister Ace_.

No puedo asegurarlo, pero ese sujeto de la botella agua y el paraguas rojo debió ser tu amigo el  _Gato Negro_. Quizás pudieras averiguarlo tú, pero no me parecería algo honesto, porque yo no me aproveché la situación.

Me sentí orgulloso de ello, tanto así que, aunque ya se hacía de noche —y a pesar de estar hecho un desastre—, llegué a la biblioteca pública y saqué copias de varias revistas deportivas de la hemeroteca. Voy a buscar a un  _Mister Ace_  que, bajo el  _short_ , usa  _leggins_  (¡es broma, son rodilleras, lo sé!). Te descubriré y en un futuro jugaremos juntos al vóley y me harás algún favor por haberte vencido.

Perdona por haberte contado tan detalladamente todo lo anterior;  _Dos_  y  _Tres_  me han instado a escribir mucho, para que se me quite lo depre. Les dije que tenía el corazón roto cuando me visitaron por lo del resfriado (después de ese sábado me dio gripe, ¿puedes creerlo?, hasta tuve temperatura).

_Cuatro-chan_  me compró compresas, medicina y electrolitos. Me retó durante todo el domingo y, al final, le tuve que confesar que lo seguí y que sabía de sus planes de abandonarme.

Como estaba enfermo no me golpeó, ni siquiera me lanzó alguna ofensa, pero me dijo —muy serio— que no tenía intenciones de irse. Le grité que no tenía que mentirme, después de todo, ya había abandonado el vóley y ahora hasta salía con  _Pretty Manager_. Entonces,  _Cuatro_  se enfadó muchísimo, nunca lo vi tan encabronado. Cuando los dos nos calmamos me explicó que en Shimokitazawa había rentado un local y que  _Pretty Manager_  era su socia.

No te lo vas a creer, pero abrirá un refugio de animales en situación de calle. Me dijo que para eso estaba ahorrando y que dejó el vóley porque quiere dedicarle su tiempo libre a ese proyecto.

«No es como que vaya a dejar de jugar para siempre,  _Basurauno_ », explicó, «sólo que no tengo intenciones de hacer una carrera con ello, tengo otras metas». Le reclamé porque no me había dicho nada antes, pero él salió con la estupidez de que pensó que no lo entendería, ¿te lo puedes creer?

«Oye,  _Cuatro-chan_ , ¿pero  _Pretty Manager_  es tu novia?».

«¡ _Mierdauno_ , ya te dije que es mi socia!».

«¿Pero te gusta?»

A  _Cuatro-chan_  se le pusieron rojas las orejas, aunque no dijo nada. Al final de cuentas él es transparente, así que para mí estuvo claro que jamás tendría una oportunidad… ¡un refugio para animales callejeros!, también será un centro de adopción; pienso que es un buen proyecto.

Mi fase obsesiva quizás terminó, pasé del descubrimiento a la negación, de la negación al espionaje, del espionaje a la obsesión y de la obsesión a la resignación. Así que ya no estoy enojado contigo,  _Mister Ace_. Al contrario, te doy las gracias porque esta sensación de desamor era algo que tenía que vivir tarde o temprano.

He escrito todo mi episodio anti-romántico sin consideración alguna, sin embargo, traté de explicártelo porque al final de cuentas me topé con un tipo que quizás sea tu amigo; a él le grité tu nombre, y entonces pensé que quizás todo estaba conectado y era cosa del destino: quiero encontrarte.

_Mister Ace_ , tú me preguntaste si soy una distracción para ti. Si yo te respondo que sí, ¿eso te molestaría?; en el sentido estricto de la palabra, estar en contacto contigo me desvía de mis problemas y me entretiene, pero quizás, si te soy sincero, todo el misterio tuyo sea más que una distracción. Te lo dije desde la primera carta, que creo en esas cosas del destino (lo cual es una contradicción, soy hombre de ciencia) (aunque sería mejor decir: soy un hombre de ciencia ficción).

Me contaste que han sido días malos para ti, ¡así que estamos igual!, me pregunto si habrás reprobado  _Italiano_  u otras materias. Yo reprobé  _Bioquímica_. La tengo qué re-cursar en verano, por lo que no podré regresar a mi provincia.

No tengo idea de si lo tuyo sea convertirte en un restaurador, ¿eres bueno con las manualidades?, ¿no prefieres mejor crear el arte?; mi amigo  _Dos_  estudia  _Artes Visuales_ , todo el tiempo está creando algo… Si te convirtieras en restaurador, te pondría a restaurar lo que hace  _Dos_  (porque ni  _Tres_ , ni  _Cuatro_  ni yo entendemos sus ideas). También, como dices que te gusta la jardinería, ¿por qué no pruebas ser diseñador de exteriores? (debe existir algo así en Tokio, ¿has visto lo impresionantes que son esos jardines verticales que hay en los rascacielos?).

¿Cómo van las cosas con Akaashi-chan? ¿Te entusiasma ser el  _Tío Ace_?, yo soy celoso de todos mis amigos (no solo de  _Cuatro-chan_ );  _Tres_  tiene una novia que detesto, así que, sin duda, si llegara con la noticia de bebés rosados en la barriga de la  _Gremlin_ , me pondría mal por un tiempo… luego me convertiría en el siempre maravilloso  _Tío Number One_.

Ya te he contado que tengo un sobrino, así que sé pasar por todo ese proceso. Si quieres, puedes pedirme consejos para ser el mejor tío del mundo. Mi sobrino tuvo una época de  _troll_ , pero en el fondo me adora (podrías preguntárselo, si alguna vez lo conoces).

He regresado a rehabilitación esta misma semana y me han vuelto a reñir (todo el mundo me reprende, ¡qué poca empatía!). Tuve que pedir disculpas al entrenador y a los rehabilitadores. Les prometí estar en forma lo antes posible. Esta vez lo prometí en serio, quiero jugar contigo,  _Mister Ace_ , quiero enfrentarme a ti y esta vez llamarte y que me contestes (fue de lo más vergonzoso lo que pasó con el sujeto que creo que es  _Kuroneko-chan_ , además, por su orientación, ¿no estaría coqueteándome o algo así?, ¿Tú flirteas con  _Kuroneko-chan_ ,  _Mister Ace_?, no sé por qué no dejo de pensar en que, como te gusta de todo, o eres muy fácil, o eres muy difícil).

No estoy seguro de si seguir hablándole a  _Dos_  y a  _Tres_  sobre ti. Ambos creen que fuiste tú quien me rompió el corazón (porque por supuesto que no les diré nada de  _Cuatro-chan_ ). De todos modos, si nos reunimos próximamente, le preguntaré a  _Dos_  lo de si existe el PMS masculino (no me apeteció averiguarlo por mi cuenta).

Ya no puedo escribir más. Y si releo, voy a arrepentirme de haberte contado lo anterior, así que no miraré hacia atrás, doblaré esta carta, la meteré en el sobre y te la mandaré. Ya no importa lo que pienses, ya no importa nada.

Te paso mis datos, aunque me parece injusto, yo te doy buenas y largas pistas, contrario a ti.

 

1.- Sobre mí: soy Cáncer.  
2.- Sobre mi entorno: Yo soy  _Ravenclaw_ ;  _Cuatro-chan_ , como supuse, es un  _Gryffindor_  (se sintió tan orgulloso cuando lo supo que me puse de malas).  
3.- Una anécdota del vóley: A veces uso una rodillera médica, pero sigo viéndome genial en la cancha (y sigo teniendo admiradoras).

 

Hasta pronto,  _Mister Ace_.  
_Uno_.

 

 

. . .

 

 

Martes 2/06/2015

 

Hola,  _Mister Ace_ :

 

Sé que hace apenas unos días que mandé la carta pasada, así que quizás no te ha llegado el sobre, o qué se yo, pero hoy me acordé de ti por dos razones.

La primera: creo que he visto a tu amigo  _Kuroneko-chan_  en la estación del metro que está cerca de mi depa. Seguramente es una coincidencia, aunque nunca lo he visto por estos rumbos. Aún no sé si se trata de tu amigo o si tengo un acosador, así que por favor acláramelo en tu próxima carta, ¿vale?

La segunda razón es que quiero mejorar la impresión que tienes de mí. Mi pasada carta fue un poco desastrosa. Esta vez decidí mandarte este mensaje junto a la nueva edición de oro de  _Balón-chan_. ¡Fue genial!, me salió de la máquina expendedora al primer intento. Y como la figurita es dorada, me acordé de ti, y me dije: «Es amarilla, debe ser para  _Mister Ace_ ».

Eso es todo, espero que te guste. Con eso estamos a mano, porque la otra vez tú me enviaste dos cartas.

 

_Bye bye_ ,  _Mister Ace_!  
Uno.

 

P. D. 1. La otra vez olvidé dejar posdatas. Me gustan las posdatas.

P. D. 2. ¿Que tu saque es un misil?, ¿será?, no sé, creo que mi saque debe ser más impresionante. Tendremos que medir fuerzas en un partido, ¡seguiré rehabilitándome!

P. D. 3. Tu amigo Akaashi-chan ¿está mejor?, debes apoyarlo en todo lo que puedas. En una de tus cartas recuerdo que me dijiste que le has contado de mí, ¿qué piensa él de nuestras cartas?... seguramente, como dices que es serio y responsable, debe tener una opinión más interesante que  _Dos_ , quien cree que eres un  _troll_ … Al menos a  _Cuatro-chan_  le caes bien.

P. D. 4. Desde la otra vez quería recomendarte que te mudes del edificio de los polacos; me parece peligroso. Además, ni siquiera puedes comunicarte con  _Polonia_ , porque de nada sirve que hable coreano, ¿cierto?, ¿o acaso eres fan de los  _doramas_  coreanos y hablas el idioma?, ¡qué locura tu vida,  _Mister Ace_!

P. D. 5. Es de lo más gracioso,  _Cuatro-chan_  ha mirado de reojo la carta y ha dicho que las posdata que dejé son más largas que el contenido.

 

 

. . .

 

 

Jueves 4/06/2015

 

_Ace_ :

 

¿Cuál es tu problema?, sí, porque debes tener un problema al mandar a tu amigo  _Kuroneko-chan_  a rondar por mi edificio.

Al principio pensé que era una coincidencia, hasta ingenuamente te lo comenté en el mensaje que te mandé junto al regalo de la figurita, pero tu amigo lleva dos días espiando la zona, hoy ha estado todo el día afuera de mi edificio, como esperando a que saliera. ¿Por qué piensas que es válido mandar a otras personas a espiarme?, ¡qué tramposo eres,  _Ace_!

De verdad, ponle un alto a ese acosador, ¿o es que de verdad está seduciéndome?, si es cosa de él y de verdad le gusto, dile a  _Kuroneko_  que tiene cero oportunidades conmigo.

Te lo advierto, de seguir esto así tendré que decirle al casero del edificio que lo eche, no he podido salir de casa en todo el día y  _Cuatro-chan_  se la ha pasado en el refugio.

 

Adiós.

 

P. D. 1. Ya no te diré  _Mister Ace_ , te he denigrado a un simple  _Ace_  porque estoy muy enojado.

 

 

. . .

 

 

Viernes 5/06/2015

 

Desconocido:

 

Me estoy arrepintiendo de haberte mandando esa billetera amarilla por correo en vez de habérsela dado a la policía.

¡Qué locura!, ¿no te bastó con mandar  _Kuroneko-chan_?, de verdad no te entiendo ¿¡Cómo diablos es que se te ha ocurrido enviar a  _Polonia_  a mi casa!?

¿Crees que eso estuvo bien?, ¿que un polaco ilegal irrumpa en mi departamento tocando como desquiciado, asustando hasta a mis vecinos?, ¡y no me salgas con que así tocan la puerta los polacos!, ¿sabes lo espeluznante que ha sido todo?, ¿crees que es normal que al abrir la puerta de tu casa esté un hombre paliducho, ojeroso y de pelo untado gritando cosas en polaco?, ¿¡Cómo se te ocurrió!? ¡Y lo enviaste con una  _Polaroid_!, ¡y sacó una foto de mi casa!, eso seguramente es allanamiento ilegal de morada, le preguntaré a  _Tres_.

Me decepcionas mucho, Desconocido. Pensé que podía confiar en ti, inclusive te conté cosas que no le he dicho a nadie; creí que, aunque eras disperso, no te faltaba honestidad. De verdad, si algo tienes contra mí, da la cara. No me importa la apuesta ni nada porque has hecho trampa, solo da la cara si no puedes seguir las reglas.

De verdad, es la última advertencia.

 

Adiós,

_Uno-sama._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Harajuku: barrio de moda de Tokio, bullicioso y abarrotado, lleno de tiendas prestigiosas.
> 
> **Gente** : PERO QUÉ MIERDA HA PASADO AQUÍ  
>  **Japi** : espera a la siguiente carta.  
>  **Gente** : ¿PERO...? ¿ES QUE...? ¿CÓMO CHU...? ¡POLONIA!  
>  **Chiero** : espera a la siguiente carta
> 
> Pues eso... esperen a la siguiente carta :)


	8. VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **En las cartas anteriores** : _Uno-kun_ , en el proceso de responder la pregunta del millón, descubre que _Cuatro-chan_ abrirá un refugio de animales con _Pretty Manager_ y se le rompe el corazón. En medio de la llovizna, cruza palabras con alguien que bien puede ser _Kuroneko_ o bien no serlo, y aquello de alguna manera le hace volver a enfocarse en la rehabilitación de su lesión. Esa misma semana, el tipo que bien puede ser _Kuroneko_ o no serlo ronda por los barrios de _Uno_ , y días más tarde un polaco irrumpe en la propiedad de este, cámara de fotos en manos. Tras los incidentes, _Uno_ degrada a _Mister Ace_ a un mero _Desconocido_.

Lunes 8/06/2015

 

Querido,  
Muy de los muy estimados  
Mejor de mejores  
Único e inigualable  
 _Uno-kun  
_ ¡Que digo!  
 _¡Primero-kun!_

 

¡Te lo pido! ¡No saques conclusiones apresuradas! Por favor, ¡POR FAVOR! No me odies, no me denigres a un mero  _desconocido_ , no todavía, no cuando aún no has leído mi versión de los hechos. Tengo algo que decir en mi defensa. No mucho, lo sé, pero aun así hay algo… y si después de leerme decides que debo permanecer como un desconocido…, bien sea. Porque entonces sí tendrás motivos. Verdaderos motivos. Y es que has dicho varias cosas que sí son, pero otras que son un definitivo  _everlasting_ _no-no_. Hiperventilo. Ya no sé qué pienso, ya no sé qué escribo. Hace un rato llovía que se caía. En cualquier momento volverá a arremeter y que los cristianos y los ateos se apiaden de todos los japoneses que, entre el sintoísmo y el budismo ya ni sabemos qué somos. Yo soy religioso, ¿sabes? Voy a los templos, para año nuevo y el  _obón_. Es una cosa que siempre he hecho, y para mí, eso es ser religioso. Por cierto, están aquí Akaashi y  _Pequitas_ , te mandan saludos.  _Pequitas_ prefiere ser llamada  _Ally McBeal_ ; estudia derecho. Akaashi estudia arquitectura, y ambos dicen que desvarío y es cierto, pero eso no debe ser así porque esta no es una carta de desvaríos como de hechos concretos y verídicos, pero no sé cómo hacerlo. Quizá esta carta sea la carta definitiva para que tu amigo  _Dos-kun_ declare mi no-existencia. De alguna forma, te lo voy a escribir todo. Haré un temario, para no olvidar nada. Voy a contártelo todo.

Por favor,  _Primero-kun_ …

 

TEMARIO

1.- Lo primero es siempre pedir perdón  
2.- la tragedia del  _uniceja_  
3.- el espía espiado  
4.- traición checo-polaca y torpeza rusa  
5.- la sagacidad del ebrio

 

¡PERDOOOOOOOOON! Ay, hago todo siempre tan mal. ¿Estás decepcionado de mí? Yo ni siquiera puedo decepcionarme de mí mismo. No sé qué es lo que hago mal, solo sé que lo hago mal. Vivir para mí es tragar y aceptar con resignación la montaña de problemas que me creo día a día.

El sábado, el 30 de mayo, cayeron las primeras gotas de la temporada. Y luego de las primeras gotas le siguió un ir y venir intermitente de tormentas de todo tipo. Una gama de lluvias para coleccionistas. Gotas finas, gotas gruesas, de aquellas que suenan  _tip-tip_ al resbalar sobre el tejado _,_ y otras que estallan  _clop-clop_ haciendo un escándalo. Tú te compras paraguas transparentes y me parece fascinante ya que puedes ver sobre tu cabeza cómo se revientan las gotas contra el plástico. Yo fui a mis clases de cocina enfundado en un impermeable amarillo que venden en  _pack_  de a diez y que te aguantan máximo dos aguaceros y media jornada de granizos. Por fortuna, con los calores, me salvé de los granizos.

Ese día preparamos, entre otras cosas,  _crème brûlée_ , que en su traducción literal viene siendo «crema quemada», y tuvimos que trabajar con el soplete, para quemar no la crema, sino la azúcar que se espolvorea sobre la crema.  _Caramelizar_ es la palabra técnica, y hay un extintor bajo cada mesa de trabajo en caso de que se nos compliquen los tecnicismos.

Es un postre que no está mal, y que a las marujas les encanta porque se importa desde la Francia. Dicen que es más elegante. Quizá sea más elegante. Creo que está un poco sobrevalorado, pero viene bien con la lluvia y no me quejo porque el curso no me lo pago yo. A caballo regalado no se le miran ni los dientes, ni las pezuñas, ni los sobacos, y mi estómago siempre está a favor de meterle comida adentro.

Todavía no dejes de leer,  _Primero-kun_ , porque esto es lo que tú querías saber. Mi amigo Kuroo estaba muy distraído ese día. O más que distraído, estaba tan concentrado en sus propios asuntos, que todo lo que se desarrollaba fuera de su cabeza le salía mal. Cuando llegó el momento de la caramelización, le quité el soplete de las manos, por seguridad nacional.

He abandonado lo de la dramaturgia definitivamente, pero no se me ocurre otra manera de expresar el diálogo que mantuvimos en la cocina, entre la parvada de marujas:

 

MISTER ACE: ¿Qué te sucede hoy? Estás de un distraído que presiento me va a costar la vida.  
KUROO: ¿Mi aspecto da tanto miedo?  
MISTER ACE: ¿Te refieres a cuando estás bajo tu paraguas?

 

Yo pensé que Kuroo se refería a que si su paraguas le otorgaba un aspecto más tenebroso. Es un paraguas rojo que tiene desde que lo conozco, y aunque jamás lo he visto con mis propios ojos, se me ocurre que de filtrarse el sol por la tela, le da un aspecto de demonio a su tez de cera. A juzgar por su respuesta, Kuroo nunca había pensado en ello.

 

KUROO: ¿Qué? No, no es eso. Hoy quise ser bueno con un extraño. Vi a un chico dando tumbos por la calle, y por su manera de caminar… yo diría que estaba triste. Luego se sentó en una banca, sin protegerse de la lluvia. Me dio un  _no-sé-qué_  dejarlo así, especialmente cuando ya lo había visto. Tú también lo habrías ayudado. Lo habrías cubierto con tu paraguas o le habrías regalado uno de tus mil impermeables…  
MISTER ACE: Me quedan seis, y con mi economía, no puedo darme el lujo de regalarlos a extraños. ¿Hablaste con él?  
KUROO: No mucho. El muy desgraciado huyó de mí.

 

Me reí, qué otra cosa podía hacer.

 

MISTER ACE: Es tu cara, Kuroo.  
KUROO: ¿Que es común?  
MISTER ACE: No. ¿Lo es? Da miedo. Tienes un rostro que, a primeras, da miedo.  
KUROO: Qué dices. Qué rostro es ese.  
MISTER ACE: Un rostro de pervertido sexual.  
KUROO: Pues ha de ser un rostro muy común, porque antes de huir me confundió con dos personas más.

 

No se pueden tener conversaciones mientras se trabaja con un soplete. Quizá haya sido culpa mía, por instar a Kuroo seguir hablando. O por mi curiosidad que, en lugar de matar al gato, rostizó a las  _crèmes brûlées_  y la integridad de mi ceja derecha. Ahora soy un uniceja y aprendí que los extintores nunca han de apuntarse a los rostros humanos, especialmente si eres de piel sensible y todo te produce alergia.

Es que Kuroo me dijo que el chico extraño lo confundió con un tal  _Mistery Ace_.  _¡Mistery Ace!_  Y luego, antes de huir, le ha llamado  _Kuroneko-chan_ ,  _¡Kuroneko-chan!_  ¿A ti qué te suena eso? ¿A una coincidencia? ¿A un juego del destino?

A mí se me fue el cálculo en la presión del gatillo y pasó lo que pasó. Cuando la histeria colectiva terminó y yo esperaba que algún médico se dignara a atenderme —y es que mala suerte la mía que justo ese día una intoxicación masiva en un restaurante tailandés repletara las camillas del ambulatorio—, empecé a pensar en lo que me había contado Kuroo.

Al principio se me hizo una conspiración gatúbela. Pensé: «Kuroo sabe algo, me está probando». Y ya luego, habiendo empezado a pensar, comencé a dialogar con mi superyó, en la soledad del box.

—¿Nos está probando?

—Sí, lo hace.

—El hijoputa quiere reírse de nosotros. ¿Por qué haría eso?

—Es una venganza suya, porque no le conté el rollo de las cartas.

—¿Estás diciendo que le pica que, en lugar de estudiar italiano, le escribimos a ese chico que nos distrae tanto?

—Habla por ti, a mí no me distrae nadie.

—Yo hablo por nosotros. Y no creo que Kuroo sea tan retorcido…

—Lo es, lo es. Sabes que lo es.

Es difícil dialogar con uno mismo porque siempre se descubren cosas que no se quieren saber. Lo cierto es que estabas resultando una distracción para mí. Me gusta releer tus cartas, no lo puedo evitar. Saco mis apuntes de italiano pero en realidad me dedico a releer nuestra correspondencia. A veces en orden cronológico, otras veces por la longitud de las cartas. Me pregunto: cuándo llegará la siguiente, ¿está bien si le escribo sin haber recibido respuesta? No, mejor espero. Mejor sigo leyendo. Empecé a pensar un montón de ideas.

 

1.- Que Kuroo me estaba poniendo a prueba.  
2.- Que Akaashi le dijo a Kuroo que me dijera aquello, y era Akaashi quien me ponía a prueba.  
3.- Que nadie había puesto a prueba a nadie y Kuroo se había topado contigo, pero oyó mal.  
4.- Que Kuroo se topó con otra persona, con un tercero, y en este mundo sí que existen un  _Mistery Ace_ , y un  _Kuroneko-chan._

 

Si antes no me distraía contigo, ahora sí que lo hacía, porque no dejaba de pensar en lo que había ocurrido. Además, el no tener una ceja te lo recuerda bastante, y tanto mis profesores como mis compañeros de universidad y de la selección de vóley no dejaban de preguntarme a qué se debía ese espacio sobre uno de mis ojos.

Los martes y jueves Kuroo no labora. Realmente necesitaba saberlo. Si acaso te habías cruzado con Kuroo o no. Ahora que lo escribo me doy cuenta que no hay reales motivos para tal paranoia mía, pero yo cuándo he necesitado motivos para hacer tonterías. Ya no podía esperar a tu carta, pero tuve una idea que, entonces, creí que era la idea más genial de mi vida.

Le di a Kuroo tu dirección, y le dije que nos reuniéramos allí. Luego apagué el teléfono y me encerré en la biblioteca por casi todo un día.

Si realmente Kuroo se había encontrado contigo ese sábado, y si tú realmente vivías donde yo enviaba mis cartas, entonces era probable que se encontraran. Y si eso era así, Kuroo me diría: «¡Vi al chico del otro día!»; en cambio si no te veía, me echaría la madre por haberlo plantado. Yo no podía aparecerme por allí porque hicimos un compromiso. Pero no había daño si Kuroo se quedaba un par de horas bobeando en el portal de tu edificio sin un objetivo específico. Así fue como lo vi.

Pasó que Kuroo llegó bufando a mi edificio, al final del día. Pero se le evaporó la bronca apenas reparó en mi ceja perdida. Es que no ha dejado de reírse del espacio sobre mi ojo derecho. Yo ya no sabía cómo abordar el tema.

 

MISTER ACE: Siento no haber ido. Pero es un barrio céntrico. Seguro encontraste algo bueno que hacer. O seguro viste a alguien. ¿Viste a alguien?  
KUROO: ¿Por qué siempre me haces las preguntas más raras?  
MISTER ACE: (haciéndose la víctima) ¡No digas eso que me hieres!

 

Si te hubiese visto, no se lo habría guardado. Así que dos posibilidades: o te vio y no te reconoció porque nunca te ha visto, o bien no te vio.

El jueves crucé los dedos tras mi espalda, y llamé a Kuroo para pedirle que nos volviéramos a reunir «esta vez sí que de verdad», en el mismo lugar del otro día. Nuevamente me encerré en la biblioteca de la universidad, pero esta vez a estudiar  _Ecología de Bosques_  y  _Optimización_. O lo intenté. Estaba demasiado nervioso. No dejaban de lloverme mensajes de Kuroo. Que si venía en camino, que dónde estaba. Le respondía que me esperase, que no se impacientase. Me sentí un poco mal. Yo… esto de mentir nunca se me ha dado bien. Pobre Kuroo, y yo dudando de su amistad, que si me estaba poniendo a prueba y tal. Al final, el único que estaba poniendo a prueba al otro era yo. Cuando ya eran casi las veinte horas, le escribí a Kuroo que nos juntásemos en el local de siempre, que yo invitaba a las cervezas esta vez, aunque me dolieran los bolsillos.

Kuroo no estaba molesto. Estaba nuevamente distraído, igual que el día de la desgracia. «Tiene que haberlo visto, tiene que haber visto a  _Uno-kun_ » no dejaba de pensar. Pero, cuando le pregunté qué le ocurría…

 

KUROO: Tengo que tener una cara muy común. ¿Te puedes creer que alguien me estuvo espiando toda la tarde?

 

Se me escapó toda la cerveza por las narinas. Ocurría que alguien de tu edificio se dedicó a observar a mi amigo toda la tarde.

 

MISTER ACE: Quizá era alguien que te conocía  
KUROO: Si me conociese me habría saludado, ¿no?  
MISTER ACE: (desesperado) ¿y a ti no se te hacía conocido?  
KUROO: Cómo saberlo, estaba demasiado lejos.

 

No, seguro que no estaba demasiado lejos. A Kuroo lo que le faltan son unos buenos pares de gafas. Dicen que la tercera es la vencida, pero seguir abusando de Kuroo me parecía poco religioso. Ahora una nueva duda me carcomía: ¿serías tú el espía de mi espía? ¿Sería otro que se encaprichó con Kuroo? Levanté bandera blanca y me rendí. Esperaría tu siguiente carta y luego te contaría la tontería que me pasó a mí. Fin. Pero al día siguiente, al ver a  _Polonia_  en la cocina de mi piso, con una  _polaroid_  colgando de su cuello, tuve un arrebato de inspiración e hice añicos la bandera blanca.

El rostro de  _Polonia_ es neutro. Llama la atención por sus rasgos polacos, pero no demasiado. No asusta, no como Kuroo, al menos. Yo creía que no asustaba. Le escribí tu dirección en un papelillo y, con mímicas, le pedí que fuera hasta allá a sacar fotos. El plan era mostrarle esas fotos a Kuroo. Por supuesto yo no las vería, porque no quería conocerte de aquella manera. Utilizaría a un intermediario para mi plan. En mi universidad acababa de ingresar un amigo que teníamos en común con Kuroo, un  _kohai_  que estudiaba fotografía o parecido. Ese chico sería mi intermediario. Estaba bien pensado, ¿sabes? Mientras me suponía que  _Polonia_  fotografiaba tu cara, yo le explicaba al intermediario que lo único que debía hacer era enseñarle a Kuroo dichas fotos diciendo que eran suyas, y luego contarme las reacciones de nuestro amigo.

No salió bien. Primero  _Polonia_  utilizó todo el papel fotográfico de la cámara, y tuve que asumir los gastos. Llegué al piso con el intermediario, pero por algún motivo que no me explico, ni a  _Polonia_  le agradó mi intermediario, ni al intermediario le agradó  _Polonia_ , y fue un caso de odio mutuo e instantáneo. Este intermediario, aunque de padres rusos, no habla más que japonés. Jugó vóley en la preparatoria, pero también se ha retirado. Es un nómade de los deportes, se le dan bien. Según me han contado, en primaria estuvo en el club de fút, en secundaria hizo básquet, en la prepa vóley, y ahora en la uni se ha metido a waterpolo. Quiere ser fotógrafo de deportes,  _por ahora_. Yo no soy nadie para cuestionar esos  _por ahora_.

La cosa es que el intermediario odió las fotos porque, a su juicio, estaban pésimas.  _Polonia_  no entendió a  _Lev…iatán_. Bien, ponle que se llama  _Leviatán_  el intermediario. Se armó una pelea Ruso-Polaca en el pasillo que pintaba a guerra. Alertado por los ruidos, llegaron más polacos a defender al compatriota en guerra soviética y yo no quería defender a  _Leviatán_ , pero en este caso particular yo era su compatriota, así que me metí en la pelea.

Aunque  _Leviatán_ no habla ni pizca de ruso, sí que lo domina a la hora de acordarse de todos sus muertos. Como la situación se me iba de las manos y yo ya me veía nuevamente atorado en un hospital, salté sobre  _Polonia_ y le ordené a  _Leviatán_ que robase las fotos.  _Leviatán_  es asombrosamente rápido. Una vez nos hicimos con las fotos, escapamos del edificio y no dejamos de correr hasta veinte calles más abajo.

 

MISTER ACE: Qué fue todo ese follón, ¿es una broma? Yo tengo que ver a los polacos a diario, no me conviene esta situación.  
LEVIATÁN: Esos no son polacos  _Ace-senpai_ , son checos.  
MISTER ACE: ¿Checos?  
LEVIATÁN: Estoy seguro que hablan checo. Y estas fotos son pésimas. Yo no puedo decir que son mías.  
MISTER ACE: ¡Ya me lo prometiste! ¡Por favor…!

 

Al parecer casi todas las fotos estaban borrosas. Un pedazo de un florero. Un zapato. Una baldosa. Íbamos rumbo al trabajo de Kuroo, guiaba yo la marcha.  _Leviatán_  que se había rezagado observando las fotos, me alcanzó dando pocos pasos y el idiota… ¡me enseñó la única foto que salió bien!

Ni me dio tiempo a reaccionar. Lo odié tanto. Me cuesta creer que haya gente que es más tonta que yo. Se lo dije tantas veces: «Yo no puedo ver las fotos. Las tiene que ver Kuroo. Se las tienes que enseñar tú. No le puedes decir que son mías, no me tienes que mencionar para nada». ¡Cómo me gustaría no ser religioso!

 

MISTER ACE: Bien, la cagaste. No importa. Vamos a por unas cervezas. Espera, no. Eres menor de edad todavía. Vamos a por helados.

 

He intentado no pensar en el rostro de la fotografía. Es un perfil, no se aprecia demasiado bien, pero se aprecia de todas maneras. Un cabello picudo, unos pómulos fuertes, la piel áspera. Ya no se lo quise enseñar a Kuroo, ya no quería saber nada. Pensaba: quizá es un vecino, quizá es un peatón cualquiera. No tengo cómo saberlo y ya no quiero saberlo. No puedo mostrarle la foto a Kuroo ahora.

Regresé tarde al piso. Todavía tenía que redactar un informe para mi asignatura de  _Técnicas de Restauración de Arte_.  _Polonia_  —o  _Checoslovaquia_ — estaba allí, con un tajo en la nariz. Por algún motivo no me gustó que fuese checo. Pero él no estaba enojado conmigo ni nada, y me convidó las sobras de su cena, cosa que agradecí.

Me sentía en una especie de limbo, ya no sabía qué pensar. Y como no sabía, simplemente no pensaba. Hay días que entro en contacto con mi superyó y hablamos. Otros días me desentiendo de mí mismo y me voy a blanco.

Entonces, he recibido de golpe, no una, ni dos, sino que cuatro cartas tuyas. Me quise morir. Y es que resulta que no solo eras tú el chico que se encontró con Kuroo, si no que efectivamente eres el de la foto, estoy seguro. Pero eso no era lo más preocupante, aunque ciertamente lo era, y de todas formas de eso me enteraría después. Y es que, ¿cómo te lo digo? En la primera carta pones allí que yo te he preguntado si acaso te gusta tu amigo. Si acaso te gusta  _cuatro-kun_. Pero…

¿Y si te digo que no me acuerdo haber escrito eso?, ¿me creerías?

¿Me creerías si te digo que estoy tan sorprendido como tú al enterarme que te gusta tu mejor amigo?

Leí toda la carta con terror. En esa carta larguísima, mencionabas los gustos sexuales de Kuroo, los míos, mencionabas también a los críos de Akaashi, y yo no podía recordar haberte contado aquello. Y si no podía recordarlo, es que quizá igual tenía un cuadro de personalidades múltiples, lo que era terriblemente preocupante. Quizá mi superyó finalmente se había apoderado de mi nivel de conciencia y actuaba como se le daba la gana. Una tragedia.

O bien solo me había emborrachado.

Llamé a Akaashi. Me acordaba haberme emborrachado con Akaashi. Akaashi estaba con  _Ally McBeal_  en una Expo-Bebe y no me lograba escuchar porque había mucho ruido donde estaba él, pero me confirmó que yo te había escrito y enviado una carta ese día que tomamos de más. Me sentí más aliviado. Le corté y seguí leyendo la segunda carta. Me emocionó el  _balón-chan_ , qué te digo. Pero ya la tercera carta me arrancó toda la alegría. Y la cuarta me nubló de pánico. ¡ _Polonia_! ¡Por qué se comportó de aquella manera!

Volví a llamar a Akaashi, hiperventilando. Me aconsejó salir de casa y tomar aire, y que aguardara a su llegada. Vino junto a  _Pequitas_ , ambos cargados de bolsas de compras. Es increíble lo rápido que se le hincha la tripa a las embarazadas de mellizos. Pero realmente no quiero hablar de eso. No ha sido mi mejor semana, esta sí que no. He hecho todo mal. Me he quedado sin ceja. Hice a Kuroo pasar un mal rato. Te ofendí a ti sin proponérmelo y puse en jaque nuestra correspondencia. Quizá también ofendí a  _Polonia_. Soy un pésimo ejemplo para  _Leviatán_. ¿Existe un botón de «reinicio»? Porque siento que lo necesito.

Lo cierto es que mi vida es una tragicomedia. Tengo el horóscopo más jodido del año, quizá justamente por declararme religioso y leer fielmente el horóscopo pagano del dominical. No lo sé. Nunca he entendido la diferencia entre sintoísmo y budismo y Akaashi insiste en que desvarío, pero realmente, ¿qué más te puedo decir?

Yo… no lo sé, lo siento mucho. Quería justificarme contigo, pero no dice nada bueno de mí el que busque razones a todo lo que hago. Es más de samurái admitir los errores. A veces soy muy inseguro. Estoy que arrugo toda esta carta y renuncio, pero Akaashi no me deja.

Cuando digo que me distraes, es algo bueno para mí. Me han molestado mucho este año con que debo elegir una carrera, y tienen razón, yo también lo pienso. Es algo que me preocupa, pero no me gusta tener que pensar en ello constantemente. Pero si ya no quieres seguir hablando conmigo, lo entiendo. Quizá también sea lo mejor para mí.

Akaashi no opina igual. Dice que eres un llorón, que te has amargado por algo que en realidad no pasa de  _anécdota,_ pero es que Akaashi siempre se pone a la defensiva si se trata de mí. Es un buen amigo ese Akaashi. Es un amigo leal. Le gusta meterse conmigo, pero detesta que otros más lo hagan, y por ello no pasa a Kuroo ni con miel (Akaashi todo lo mejora mezclándolo con miel). Insiste en que me desvío del tema, pero es que ya no hay nada más que decir.

Te he explicado lo que ha pasado, he cumplido con el temario. Ojalá vuelvas a escribirme. Ojalá nos encontremos en los  _playoffs_ , que son en dos semanas.

Siento todo lo que has tenido que pasar.

Ahh, casi lo olvido…

 

1.- Sobre mí: ahora que soy un uniceja, definitivamente llamo la atención. La gente dice que mi aspecto es extravagante. Busca al chico más extravagante y quítale una ceja: ese soy yo.

2.- Sobre mi entorno: se ha generado un debate sobre la nacionalidad de  _Polonia._ Akaashi, Kuroo,  _Pequitas_ , todos los que han venido al piso piensan que debe ser polaco. El único que no lo cree es  _Leviatán,_  pero él, con sangre rusa, seguro sabe más de los países de Europa oriental.

3.- Sobre el vóley: en preparatoria solía jugar en todos los partidos, pero en la  _uni_ , aunque soy titular, me sustituyen bastante. Es un poco deprimente. Cuando estoy en plena forma soy  _el_  terror, pero cuando me desanimo soy una carga, y mi equipo todavía no sabe «lidiar conmigo». Es culpa de Akaashi. Él me acostumbró a que la gente debe «lidiar conmigo». Como no estoy acostumbrado a adaptarme, no puedo jugar en todos los partidos.

 

Que estés bien,  _Uno-kun, Primero-kun_.  
Y… ánimos. A ser feliz.

Un desconocido

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Gente** : Lev...  
>  **Japi** : ...iatán. Es _Leviatán_.  
>  **Chiero** : Hay que admitir que esta vez _Mister Ace_ la salvó bien.  
>  **Gente** : no entiendo cómo es que, con tantas metidas de patas, no han dado aún el uno con el otro.
> 
> ¿Será que no quieren dar el uno con el otro? Nos leemos en la siguiente carta :)


	9. IX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **En la carta anterior** : el encuentro de _Kuroneko_ con _Uno-kun_ llevan a _Mister Ace_ a quemarse una ceja, a mandar a _Kuroneko_ a vagar sin rumbo por los barrios de _Uno_ , y a _Polonia_ y _Leviatán_ protagonizando peleas soviéticas. _Mister Ace_ (o su superyó) admite que _Uno_ le es una distracción, y Akaashi, tras enterarse de todo lo ocurrido, opina que la reacción de _Mister Ace_ es desmedida y que es un llorón.

Domingo 14/06/2015

 

Hola:

 

No sé muy bien qué voy a escribirte, ni si voy a perdonarte o si siquiera hay algo que deba perdonar. Lo que es verdad es que estoy un poco borracho (así como tú en la carta que olvidaste haberme escrito) y eso me ha dado el valor que necesitaba para contestarte.

Es lo que es: no tenía el coraje suficiente para escribirte a pesar de haber recibido tu respuesta. No obstante, en el fondo, yo deseaba comunicarme contigo.

Antes de que me llegara tu carta, me decía: «Ay,  _desconocido_ , ¿por qué no pudiste ser  _Mister Ace_  un poco más de tiempo?, ¿por qué tenías que mandar espías, si yo quería que tuviéramos una competencia honesta?».

Cuando pensaba en ti más de lo recomendado, me enojaba mucho y, al mismo tiempo, me daba mucha impotencia haberte contado que me gustaba  _Cuatro-chan_.

«Eso te pasa por abrirle tu corazón a un desconocido», me torturaba, «ahora alguien  _random_  sabe todo lo que sientes… algo que ni tus amigos dan por sentado lo has compartido con un probable  _stalker,_ o _troll,_ ¡o quién sabe quién! _…_ seguramente las consecuencias serán funestas».

Luego, minutos después, me regañaba: « _Uno_ , no seas desconfiado, no seas dramático, no todo gira alrededor tuyo».

Es bastante difícil discutir con uno mismo. Contrario a ti, a mí no me gusta hablar con mi superyó o como sea que esas voces se llamen. No es lo mío, de verdad que no.

Que no te quisiera escribir y que reaccionara así ante tus espías no se debe a que sea cobarde, para nada,  _Cuatro-chan_  ha dicho que puedo llegar a ser valiente hasta el punto de la estupidez. También ha dicho que soy una persona que nunca se conforma y que eso tiene su parte mala.

En el instituto, después de nuestra más épica derrota, me comentó lo siguiente: «Cuando seas viejo probablemente no serás feliz, porque eres un tipo problemático; nunca estarás completamente satisfecho… aunque ganes torneos de vóley, para ti nunca será suficiente», ¿te imaginas decirle eso a tu mejor amigo después de que éste acababa de perder la oportunidad de vencer a su acérrimo rival para siempre?,  _Cuatro-chan_  siempre ha sido brutalmente honesto.

No sé si lo anterior pudiera aplicarse a alguna idea de esta carta, probablemente está fuera de contexto, pero de cualquier modo ya lo escribí y no quiero borrarlo, así que atribúyelo a la leve borrachera que traigo.

La cosa es que soy problemático. Me queda claro que de viejo no seré feliz, no solo porque así lo dijo  _Cuatro-chan_ , sino porque puede que la inconformidad y el desamor terminen sacándome arrugas. Tu amigo Akaashi-chan, que se atrevió a calificarme de «llorón», puede que tenga algo de razón al decir que reaccioné de manera exagerada, no obstante, yo estaba pasando un mal momento, de ningún modo soy un llorón, ¡que lo sepa!, ¡díselo!

No me ha hecho gracia que me dijera así; él tiene a  _Pequitas_ _McBeal_  y a los gemelos; yo en cambio, por esos días, acababa de perder a mi primer amor y estaba (estoy) lesionado. Encima de todo, pensé que  _Kuroneko-chan_  estaba flirteando conmigo (puede que exista una posibilidad de que me gusten los chicos después de lo de  _Cuatro_ , pero eso no quiere decir que me agrade  _sentirme_  acosado por un tipo con facha de delincuente). Para el colmo, lo de  _Polonia_  (o  _Checoslovaquia_ ) francamente me sacó de quicio. Que alguien allane tu casa y se ponga a gritar y a tomar fotos con el  _flash_  encendido asusta a cualquiera, fue una violación a mi espacio personal y al de mi  _roomie_ , una locura total, inclusive  _Tres_  y  _Dos_  concordaron en que fue de lo más extraño y que no estaba de más tomar precauciones. Así que dile a tu amigo Akaashi que no está bien llamarme «llorón», me tiene muy ofendido que lo dijera, yo pensé que era un tipo imparcial y responsable, parece que me equivoqué con él.

Después de mandarte las cartas de reclamo,  _Dos_  y  _Tres_  se quedaron a dormir conmigo y  _Cuatro-chan_ porque se les fue el tren. A ellos les conté lo que había pasado y además les platiqué las estrategias de venganza que tenía planeadas por si  _Polonia_  o  _Kuroneko_ osaban en volver a molestarme. Al gato le iba a echar agua por la ventana, consideré que sería simple y efectivo.

«¿Qué dices,  _Uno_?, ¿te das cuenta de que no estamos hablando de un gato de verdad, cierto?», cuestionó  _Tres_.

«Eso es lo de menos,  _Tres_ ».

Lo del  _polaco-checo_  era algo más serio, su transgresión no solo me había perjudicado a mí, sino también a  _Cuatro-chan_ , así que mi idea era tenderle una trampa más elaborada. No la compartiré contigo porque podrías pensar que soy una persona retorcida.

«Qué miedo ser tu enemigo», dijo  _Dos_  cuando terminé de hablar.

«¡Es al revés!, yo soy el que tiene miedo a los acosadores y al desconocido», me defendí.

« _Uno_  tiene razón esta vez, lo que pasó fue… raro», admitió  _Cuatro-chan_.

«No sé, ahora pienso que tu amigo secreto en realidad no es un  _troll_ , nadie puede trolear con tanta efectividad, a lo mejor solo se trata de un idiota».

Sin embargo, a pesar de que mis planes estaban listos, ninguno de los acosadores regresó al  _depa_  aunque los estuve esperando. Mentiría si te dijera que me tranquilicé. Lo que es peor: quedé insatisfecho. De pronto me daba cuenta lo solo que estaba.  _Cuatro-chan_ pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo trabajando o arreglando el refugio de animales junto a  _Pretty Manager_ ;  _Dos_  y  _Tres_  hacían sus vidas en distintas universidades y no vivían en el barrio, nos veíamos nada más que los fines de semana.

Estaba solo. Mi vida social dependía de mis amigos del instituto, los cuales se alejaban a pasos agigantados de mí; mis compañeros de la universidad y del club —que también eran buenos tipos— vivían tan estresados por los exámenes que ni siquiera me hacían en el mapa. En ese mundo de soledad en el que me desenvolvía, el  _Mister Ace_  se había convertido, más que en una distracción, en un consuelo; no obstante, debido a lo ocurrido, me sentía severamente traicionado por él… o sea, por ti.

Durante esos días no dejé de quejarme de mi desconocido y, para ser sincero, me frustró bastante no poder vengarme de tus espías. Fui a las clases que me quedaban del semestre y acudí a rehabilitación como lo había prometido, sin embargo, fuera de eso no salí de casa; la pasé esperando: mirando por la ventana y por el ojo de la cerradura como idiota.

A veces fingía estudiar en la mesita de la cocina, pero la verdad es que la mayor parte del tiempo la pasé mandando mensajes a medio mundo por el móvil. Casi todos me contestaron, pero con un emoticón. ¿Es que ya casi nadie escribe mensajes largos en los celulares?... Definitivamente, no hay nada mejor que escribir cartas. Eso, independientemente del lío que se hizo mi vida, lo aprendí gracias a ti.

Estuve tan ensimismado que había olvidado comprar el regalo de cumpleaños de  _Cuatro-chan_. Para ser honesto, ni siquiera recordaba que su cumple estaba tan cerca hasta que el líbero de mi equipo del instituto,  _Siete_ , me lo recordó al responderme su mensaje.

«Qué gusto saludarte,  _Uno-san_ , ¿habrá alguna reunión por el cumpleaños de  _Cuatro-san_?», preguntó.  _Siete_  es un chico muy agradable, siempre que puede acude a todas las reuniones de los ex miembros del club del instituto a pesar de que estudia en Yokohama.

No le respondí inmediatamente porque me quedé de nuevo en  _shock_ : no solo acababa de descubrir que me gustaba  _Cuatro-chan_ , sino que la cosa estaba peor, porque a pesar de que lo quería, me daba el lujo de olvidar su cumpleaños, ¿no era eso una contradicción?

Era 9 de junio, faltaba un día, así que todavía podía corregir mi despiste: me olvidaría de la traición del desconocido, de los  _stalkers_ , de mi frustración… y compraría algo para  _Cuatro-chan_. Tenía que darle el mejor regalo del mundo, ¡debía organizarle una fiesta o algo así!, a mi amigo no le gustaría, pero eso era lo de menos, bastaba con que la idea me gustara a mí.

Salí de casa, no sé por qué me puse las gafas oscuras que compré en Shimokita, si no iba a seguir a nadie. Además, prevalecía el cielo nublado, los canales estaban llenos de agua y seguramente ese día también llovería. Aun así, me puse los lentes y, cuando pisé la calle, me sentí como un  _hikikomori_ [1] reintegrándose a la sociedad (ya sé que no lo era, ¡pero, qué más da!). Fui a varios centros comerciales, pero siempre terminaba en las tiendas deportivas.

Si fueran otros tiempos, a  _Cuatro-chan_  le habría comprado una mochila para los entrenamientos o unas zapatillas deportivas… pero ahora no podía comprar nada de eso, después de todo,  _Cuatro-chan_  había dejado el vóley para ayudar a los animales abandonados.

Al final, cuando ya no supe qué hacer, compré un  _kit_  para atrapar insectos que incluía una red, una jaula y una lupa. A  _Cuatro_  le gustaba cazar escarabajos cuando era niño. Actualmente prefería perros, gatos y roedores, pero para ser sincero, no pude pensar en nada más.

Esa noche, cuando regresé,  _Pretty Manager_ estaba de visita en el  _depa_. Recuerdo que quedé boquiabierto, por mero instinto escondí el mediocre regalo que tenía para  _Cuatro-chan_ , quien estaba súper sonrojado frente a la chica. Ambos estaban mojados por la lluvia, yo me había resguardado durante el aguacero en una librería.

«Lamento mucho a intromisión», dijo ella.

Ni hablar, le dije que no importaba, hasta me intimidé, como  _Cuatro_. No solíamos llevar chicas al departamento porque: 1) siempre teníamos un desastre que nos daba vergüenza, y 2) simplemente no se había dado la oportunidad. Pero  _Pretty Manager_  era otra cosa. ¿Sabes?, en alguna ocasión me pregunté por qué esa chica nunca me dirigió la palabra en el instituto. Era verdad que habíamos estado en equipos rivales, pero yo estaba impuesto a llamar la atención de las niñas en forma masiva… ¿por qué esa chica tan bonita y elegante no reparaba en mí?, en esa época se me hacía de lo más extraño.

El caso es que finalmente ella terminó hablándome ese día. Explicó con voz muy calmada que habían quedado a merced de la lluvia y habían olvidado los impermeables. Entonces,  _Cuatro-chan_  en su fase protectora (¿o será pervertida?) le propuso venir a refugiarse a nuestro departamento porque la residencia de ella quedaba más lejos.

Me sentí mal por interrumpirlos. Quizás, si yo no hubiera llegado,  _Cuatro-chan_  habría dado un paso adelante en su relación; tal vez la habría besando o se le habría confesado… no sé. Sentí la necesidad de irme, pero para que no se viera mal, antes de hacerlo platiqué un poco.

«¿Está listo el refugio?».

«Sí, hoy hemos terminado la remodelación».

«¡Ay,  _Cuatro-chan_ , ¿y lo inaugurarán mañana que es tu cumpleaños?».

 _Pretty Manager_ soltó un «Oh» muy discreto, pero me pareció que ese dato la había sorprendido.  _Cuatro-chan_  me dijo que cerrara el pico, sin embargo, no me pegó ni me ofendió (lo que hace el amor).

«A Cuatro-chan no le gusta festejar, pero podemos hacer celebración doble con la inauguración de su negocio y su cumple, ¿no crees,  _Pretty Manager_?».

«Será un refugio de animales, no una discoteca» renegó  _Cuatro-chan_. A pesar de que seguimos la discusión, al final lo presioné para que al menos aceptara organizar algo sencillo en casa.

«¡Por favor, no puedes faltar,  _Pretty Manager_!,  _Cuatro-chan_  se pondrá triste si no vienes».

«¿Te puedes callar de una buena vez,  _Uno_?», se molestó.

«Ya, ya, los dejo, ¡tengo tanto que estudiar!, debo un par de ensayos y tengo que ponerme al día para mi verano científico,  _byebye_ ».

Y tras dejar esa incómoda situación, me encerré en mi habitación.

Por supuesto que no estudié bioquímica porque ya la tenía perdida. De verdad que no doy una con esa clase; no la entiendo por más que leo y memorizo los libros. Lo que hice fue cerrar las persianas y echarme en el  _futon_. Quise dormirme, pero la ansiedad no me dejó.

Me imaginaba a  _Cuatro-chan_  besando a  _Pretty Manager_ , luego evocaba el pasado y pensaba en todas esas veces en que pude haber besado a mi  _ahora_  amor platónico. Me cacheteaba las mejillas cuando mis pensamientos se desviaban y, al tratar de pensar en otras cosas, recordaba tus cartas, las cuales tenía guardadas en el buró. Varias veces estuve a punto de releerlas, pero resistí. Pensaba en que de nada servía que fueras una distracción, y cuando se me venían a la mente  _Kuroneko_  y  _Polonia_ , me terminaba encabronando.

Así fueron pasando mis días. El cumpleaños de  _Cuatro_  fue de lo más tranquilo.  _Siete_  no acudió al final de cuentas porque la reunión fue entre semana, sin embargo, prometió asistir a la inauguración del refugio de animales que sería en domingo.

Por su parte,  _Dos_  y  _Tres_  trajeron cervezas, pero cuando vieron que también estaba  _Pretty_   _Manager_ , no se atrevieron a sacarlas de la nevera (hipócritas), por lo que tuvimos que beber té  _oolong_  y  _coca-colas_. También hubo tarta,  _Dos_  sospecha que era un pastel casero que  _Pretty_   _Manager_  preparó especialmente para la ocasión.

«Nuestro  _Cuatro_  está creciendo, pensé que nunca se pondría serio por una chica», dijo  _Tres_.

«¿No es demasiado guapa?, ¿te imaginas haberla tenido de manager durante tres años?».

«¿Por qué no teníamos manager,  _Dos_?», preguntó  _Tres_.

«El entrenador dijo que con  _Uno_  en el equipo sería insoportable e insostenible tener una», confesó  _Dos_.

«Lo entiendo, pero fue injusto… ¿te das cuenta cómo nos limitaste,  _Uno_?».

«No quiero hablar al respecto de eso con ustedes,  _Tres_ », reclamé.

«Al parecer sigues malhumorado», dijo  _Dos_.

«¿Es por el anónimo que te dejó el corazón roto?» cuestionó  _Tres_.

«¡No!, ¡ya estoy bien, no me pasa nada!».

Fingí irritación, era mejor que jamás supieran lo de  _Cuatro-chan_  o me compadecerían de verdad. Que me tengan lastima no es una opción ¿sabes?, los amigos nunca deben tenerte lástima, así no funciona la amistad verdadera.

Lo que me tenía mal era ver que  _Cuatro-chan_  y  _Pretty Manager_  se rozaban los dedos mientras miraban la lluvia a través de la ventana. Se veían muy tiernos, tanto así que  _Dos_  y  _Tres_  se fueron temprano para no importunar y a mí no me quedó más remedio que irme a encerrar en mi habitación otra vez. Al final tampoco me atreví a darle a  _Cuatro-chan_  mi regalo, que se fue directo al cesto de la basura… en cierto modo, renunciar a él sin mortificarle, ¿acaso no era el mejor de los regalos que podría darle jamás?

 

Tu carta llegó el 12 de julio en la noche o el sábado 13 en la mañana, no sé exactamente cuándo porque fue  _Cuatro-chan_  quien la sacó del buzón y me la dio en la mano.

«Mejor tírala», pedí, mientras me preparaba para ir a rehabilitación.

«Ni hablar,  _Basurauno_ , ahora la lees, ¿no querías respuestas?, ¿no te urgía saber lo del gato y lo del ruso?».

«Es polaco, no ruso, está mal poner etiquetas,  _Cuatro-chan_ », dije, «aunque eso ya no importa, he renunciado a mandarme correspondencia con desconocidos».

 _Cuatro-chan_  arrastró una silla hasta donde estaba y me obligó a sentarme, abrió el sobre por mí y me cedió las hojas:

«Sé que necesitas saber sobre el  _Mistery Ace_ , solo que eres muy orgulloso para admitirlo», insistió… ¿no te digo?, ¡siempre sabe qué me conviene!, pero sus formas son cuestionables ¿no crees?, «Así que o la lees tú o te la leo yo».

Ante el terror de que la leyera y descubriera mis sentimientos por él, abracé el papel, que olía a tinta, y me vi obligado a leer todas tus explicaciones con lujo de detalle.

Empiezo con lo siguiente: por favor, no me llames  _Primero-kun_. Cuando dices « _Primero_ », yo pienso en  _Cuatro-chan_ (por supuesto, no te voy a decir por qué[2]). Si ya no quieres llamarme  _Uno-kun_ , dime  _Wonder_   _Setter_.

Como dije al principio de esta carta, no sé si vaya a perdonarte, ni siquiera sé si eso sea necesario. Así que no me pidas perdón, ¿vale?, me he leído toda tu carta y aunque hay cosas que debo cuestionarte, he recuperado un poco la fe que te tenía. No es que esté decepcionado de ti, no enteramente, ese ya no es el problema… más bien, al leer todas tus historias y excusas, lo que me generas son un sinfín de dudas.

Por el momento, he decidido llamarte  _Uniceja-chan_  en lugar de desconocido. Perdóname, pero aún no recupero las ganas de llamarte  _Mister Ace_.

Mientras te leía, llegué a la conclusión de que el karma se vengó de ti de manera prematura: por eso te convertiste en  _Uniceja-chan_. Piénsalo bien, a pesar de que sufriste ese flamazo mientras cocinabas  _crème brûlée_  con tu amigo, después hiciste un montón de locuras que requerían un castigo que ya se te había dado.

En serio, ¿no te da pena el pobre de  _Kuroneko-chan_?, por tu culpa le he detestado los últimos días, pensando que era un pervertido… a decir verdad, todavía no me fío completamente de él, pero al menos ahora sé que no me estaba acosando (en todo caso, parece que hasta yo mismo terminé espiándolo a él). Deberías aconsejarle cambiar su paraguas rojo, porque tienes razón al decir que la luz carmín que se filtra a su cara lo hace verse temible; otras sugerencias que podrías darle es que cambie de peinado, que no sonría de forma tan espeluznante y que se compre las gafas.

Con respecto a lo de  _Polonia-Checoslovaquia_  y su clan, la verdad sigo un poco molesto contigo, sobre todo por las fotografías… ¡Incluso añadiste a un ruso-japonés llamado  _Leviatán_  a todo ese lío  _post-soviético_! (lo imagino con cierta reserva, a juzgar por el sobrenombre y el tipo de amigos que tienes, ese  _Leviatán_  debe ser un tipo de cuidado). ¡En fin!, el punto es,  _Uniceja-chan_ , que estuvo mal lo que hiciste cualesquiera que hayan sido tus razones para mandar espías inocentes a mi trinchera. No entiendo por qué te entró ese apuro por saber si era yo quien me había topado con Kuroo, ¿en qué iba a cambiar tu percepción de mí si comprobabas que me había topado con tu amigo?, y si el  _Gato Negro_  te estaba probando, ¿no habría sido mejor preguntárselo de frente en lugar de desatar tanta locura?... la verdad es que no te comprendo, pero me queda claro que te distraigo de formas peligrosas, ¿no crees?, después de todo y para mi mala suerte, un extranjero presuntamente ilegal invadió mi casa y hasta te consiguió fotografías de mi entorno.

No me importa que casi todas hayan salido borrosas, salvo una. Y, para que lo sepas, de ningún modo tengo la piel áspera y peinado picudo; esa no es la forma en que debes expresarte de la gente, debes destacar sus mejores atributos, ¿te enteras?

Y no, no existe un botón de «reinicio», pero no creo que sea necesario, eres como eres y no creo que puedas cambiar. Si reiniciaras y siguieras con las mismas ideas, tu vida seguiría siendo una tragicomedia, así que déjalo así. Todos tenemos nuestros líos internos, ya ves yo: soy dramático, problemático y, según  _Cuatro-chan_ , siempre estoy insatisfecho.

Por cierto,  _Uniceja_ , que vayas a los templos no te hace religioso, no es que te esté juzgando, pero a estas alturas el que desconozcas las diferencias entre budismo y sintoísmo es un poco alarmante, ¿no te parece?, ¿eres japonés al menos?... digo, con tantos amigos rusos, polacos y checos yo ya lo estoy dudando. Te recomiendo que al menos aprendas a distinguir las diferencias entre las estructuras de los templos. Generalmente, los templos sintoístas tienen pagodas, toriis y colores más discretos; los budistas, en cambio, son más coloridos, y cuentan con figuras representativas de Buda, además de depositarios de velas e incienso.

Al final, ha estado bien que no hayas arrugado y tirado esta carta. Fue bueno que  _Cuatro-chan_  me haya obligado a leerla, fue bueno que Akaashi-chan también te haya prohibido renunciar (dile que rectifique, todavía sigo molesto, ningún extraño se había atrevido a llamarme  _llorón_ )

Eso sí,  _Uniceja_ , por salud mental, hazte las siguientes interrogantes: ¿Por qué hiciste tantas locuras para dar conmigo?, ¿por qué simplemente no seguiste los métodos legales, como revisar en revistas deportivas?, ¿por qué cuando te distraigo dices que es algo bueno para ti?, son cosas que necesito saber, al mismo tiempo, quizás, yo también estoy preguntándome cosas como: ¿por qué mi vida ha girado en torno a un bonche de cartas?, ¿por qué me topé con la billetera fosforescente de un  _ace_  de vóley?, ¿por qué juego a descubrirlo? ¿Por qué él descubrió primero que yo que me gustaba mi mejor amigo?

Guardé tu carta tras leerla, pero no le dije gran cosa a  _Cuatro-chan_  en aquel momento.

«¿Y…?», cuestionó.

«No seas chismoso,  _Cuatro-chan_ , ¡yo no te pregunto lo que haces a solas con  _Pretty Manager_!»

Su respuesta fue un coscorrón lleno de fuerza brutal, casi me hizo una hendidura en la frente, te lo juro.

«¿Pero le vas a escribir de vuelta al  _Mistery Ace_?».

Le dije que no sabía, que eras una distracción difícil y que en realidad debería estar pensando en estudiar bioquímica y en los  _playoffs_.

«Lo peor es que seguramente no voy a jugar», le dije, porque mi rodilla todavía no estaba lista, además, había comenzado a molestarme otra vieja lesión del tobillo que traía del instituto.

«Eso te pasó por extralimitarte y no seguir la rehabilitación,  _Idiotauno_ », gruñó. También se atrevió a agregar que había reprobado bioquímica por falta de estudio, lo cual es una mentira, porque el ochenta y siete por ciento de los estudiantes no logramos una calificación aprobatoria en ese curso. En realidad, fue culpa del profesor, que es tan estricto como  _Severus Snape_  de  _Harry Potter_.

No te he dicho, pero estudio Biología. Es solo el primer paso que debo seguir para lograr mi verdadera meta, la cual quizás te cuente alguna vez si nos volvemos amigos. Espero que puedas elegir una carrera, es algo que debes decidir por ti mismo. Seguramente disfrutas tanto como yo jugar al vóley, entonces piensa: ¿qué otra actividad (remunerativa) disfrutas a un nivel similar?; es lo último que opinaré al respecto, porque es muy pesado que te presionen con esas cosas.

 

A  _Cuatro-chan_ ,  _Tres_  y  _Dos_  les narré el contenido de tu carta hoy en la mañana, antes de inaugurar el refugio de animales.  _Dos_  también preguntó si pensaba en responderte, yo le dije que por el momento no.

«Es el día especial de  _Cuatro-chan_ , no quiero pensar en nada más que animalitos desamparados», les dije. Por supuesto, no es que fuera a adoptar a alguno porque no los aceptaban en el edificio, pero prometí a  _Pretty Manager_  ayudar en todo lo que se ofreciera.  _Tres_  dijo que era un hipócrita, pero en realidad me caen bien los animales.

A la apertura acudieron un montón de conocidos, hubo incluso presencias indeseadas, como varios chicos revoltosos de mi región que en algún momento jugaron vóley contra mí.  _Pretty Manager_  es una chica muy popular a pesar de lo poco expresiva que es, todos los compañeros de su ex equipo —que ahora están en Tokio— se desplazaron hasta Shimokitazawa para ver su refugio. Por parte de nosotros vinieron  _Siete_ ,  _Seis_  y  _Doce_ , además de algunos compañeros de veterinaria que estudian con  _Cuatro-chan_. Por suerte, mi  _kohai_  no llegó temprano, oí que terminó perdido en el tren junto a  _Little Manager, Pecoso_  y otro chico cuyo apodo y nombre voy a censurar para evitar coincidencias. Lo que les pasó me dio mucha risa; mi  _kohai_  es un idiota al final de cuentas… es de esa clase de chico pueblerino que cree que cualquier estructura de electricidad es la  _Skytree_   _tower_  o la Torre de Tokio (nos hace quedar mal a los foráneos).

Con quien platiqué fue con el capitán del equipo donde  _Pretty Manager_  había estado. Es un buen tipo ese chico, aunque algo estoico. Es de esas personas que maduran más y más cada vez que te los encuentras.

« _Capitán-kun_ , me da la impresión de que la próxima vez que te vea serás un hombre de negocios vestido con traje y corbata, ¿ahora qué delincuentes te han hecho emitir esa vibra tan poderosa?».

Me dijo que, por el momento, veía muy poco a los delincuentes que ayudaron a su equipo a avanzar hasta los nacionales. Le dio nostalgia y a mí me dio malestar. Aun así, le pregunté quiénes eran y me dijo el nombre de varios equipos tokiotas con los que hicieron algunas concentraciones.

Más tarde, le comenté a  _Tres_  que, si nuestro equipo hubiera tenido la oportunidad de entrenar contra esos delincuentes, quizás habríamos ganado nosotros y no el equipo de mi  _kohai_. De ser así, tal vez también habríamos vencido al equipo de mi rival y habríamos avanzado a los nacionales.

«Deberías superarlo», aconsejó  _Tres_ , mientras ayudaba a acomodar a un par de periquitos en una jaula, «También deberías escribirle al  _ace_ , estás insoportable».

«Lo dice quién viene a pasear un domingo sin su novia».

«Nos estamos dando un tiempo, ¿ya eres feliz por hacerme decir eso?».

Estuve rondando un rato más en el refugio hasta que mi  _kohai_  y sus compañeros hicieron una entrada triunfal.  _Little Manager_  traía con ella un gatito que se habían encontrado en la calle. El gato era negro y me acordé de tu amigo. Estaba igual de desgarbado que él y tenía los colmillos filosos.

Ese lugar asfixiante, lleno de gente que no me apetecía ver, hizo que quisiera irme. Tenía revuelta la cabeza.  _Kohai-chan_  me lanzó una mirada intensa y me dijo «voy a ganarte en nuestro próximo partido,  _bla bla bla_ »…

Quería irme de ahí. Olía a paja, a arenero de gato y a perro mojado. Además de los conocidos, algunos chicos  _hípster_  que visitaban el barrio empezaron a entrar a la tienda. El barullo de voces me molestaba,  _Cuatro-chan_  y  _Pretty Manager_  parecían una pareja de recién casados mostrando su granja… ¿Qué diablos hacía yo ahí?, ¿cómo iba a superar el desamor si estaba en el ojo del huracán?, ¡ahora mismo podría estar entrenando! ¡Podría estudiar al menos! ¡O si no, de perdida, podría estar escribiéndole a  _Mister Ace_!».

Con esa idea en la cabeza, salí del local y fui casi directo a la estación. Digo casi directo porque compré una botella de agua en una máquina expendedora y me desvié a la tienda de vinilos donde trabaja  _Kuroneko-chan_ , cerca donde encontré tu billetera.

Entré y lo primero que vi fue su facha, su peinado tan raro, sus ojos astutos y su boca de sonrisa temible. Él iba a decir «¡ _Irasshaimase_ [3]!» pero puse mi dedo en la boca, le exigí silencio y caminé hasta la vitrina, donde deposité la botella de agua que me había dado cuando estaba delirando en la lluvia. Estaba sorprendido, dijo algo así como «¿ _Ohoho_?», pero no hice esfuerzo por entenderlo.

«Gracias por el agua. Y de nuevo te lo pido,  _Kuroneko-chan_ , no se lo digas al  _Mister Ace_ », me burlé; luego le mostré el párpado y la lengua: «¡Ni vuelvas a andar de mirón!».

Salí corriendo y, por primera vez en días, me sentí muy satisfecho conmigo mismo, hasta me invadió una carcajada. Pobre  _Kuroneko-chan_ , que no sabe nada de nada, pero al final de cuentas, quiero que sepas que lo que hice lo considero tu culpa.

Me fui riendo todo el camino hasta mi apartamento y, cuando llegué, comencé a beberme todas las cervezas que habían dejado  _Dos_  y  _Tres_  en la nevera el día del cumpleaños de  _Cuatro-chan._

Fue así como terminé escribiéndote esta carta tan larga. Me da vergüenza admitirlo, pero el alcohol me dio algo de valor. La verdad, por el momento, no quería dejar de escribirte. Mi situación es un desastre, no hay ningún aspecto que me guste de lo que está pasando, podría gritar: «¡Mi vida no es como pensé que sería!», pero en lugar de gritarlo, te lo escribo a ti, porque tu vida también es caótica, ¿cierto?, ¿y si hacemos algo?... No sé, pero al menos voy a descubrirte,  _Uniceja_ , porque ya estoy hojeando las copias de las revistas que me conseguí en la hemeroteca. Presiento que no tardaré en descubrirte, siento que tengo demasiadas pistas vagando por mi cabeza y por mi entorno… puede que ahora esté un poco borracho y que, al final, me sienta miserable si no juego en las eliminatorias, pero estoy seguro de que al menos me ganaré un favor tuyo. Es lo que pienso.

 

Mis datos:

1.- Sobre mí: Me gusta todo lo alienígena (¿estás seguro que de verdad no quieres hacer el musical de ciencia ficción?, no estaba del todo mal que quisieras ser dramaturgo de ese género, aunque hoy en día dudo que eso fuera rentable).

2.- Sobre mi entorno: El refugio de animales de  _Pretty Manager_  y  _Cuatro-chan_  se llama  _Blue raven's castle_ , pienso que es un nombre rebuscado, aunque quizás funcione por estar en ese barrio tan alternativo (procura no pararte por esos rumbos, que me enteraría; es verdad que yo fui al trabajo de Kuroo, pero con eso quedamos a mano tomando en cuenta las locuras que hiciste).

3.- Sobre el vóley: Mi rival, ese que detesto desde la secundaria, probablemente no me vea de la misma forma en que lo veo yo. En vez de considerarme su rival, él lo que quería era sumarme a su equipo. Cada vez que me veía, el muy maldito me decía: «debiste haber venido a mi escuela». No obstante, él siempre estuvo equivocado; yo estaba destinado a jugar con  _Cuatro-chan_  y los demás todo ese tiempo, no importa que siempre hayamos perdido... Sinceramente, me habría gustado que al menos una vez ese tipo me hubiera considerado su máximo rival.

 

Eso es todo. ¡Adiós,  _Uniceja_!, ¡es más!, ¿sabes qué?, las cervezas me han puesto de buen humor, por eso me da la gana de volver a decirte  _Mister Ace._

¡Hasta los  _playoffs_!, haré todo lo que pueda por jugar los partidos, aunque me rompa la pierna.

_Wonder Setter._

 

P. D. 1. ¿De verdad te desaminas en los partidos?, qué deprimente eres. Por el contrario, yo siempre estoy concentrado. Si fuera tu  _setter_ , con seguridad sabría lidiar contigo, no se puede ser un misil inestable a estas alturas. Creo que Akaashi-chan te malcrió demasiado, quizás por lo mismo me llamó «llorón» injustificadamente.

P. D. 2. Eres un chico extravagante, dices, ¿aún con dos cejas?, ¡si es así será fácil buscarte!, yo no puedo decir que sea extravagante, para nada, pero al menos a las chicas les gusto mucho, creo habértelo dicho ya.

P. D. 3. ¡Me has hecho escribirte una carta tan larga!, me duele la muñeca. No me hagas escribir tanto otra vez, lo menos que quiero es otra lesión.

P. D. 4. Por tu bien, sean polacos o checos, múdate de edificio (segunda advertencia).

P. D. 5. Por favor, responde todas las preguntas que he hecho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Hikikomori: persona que se recluye en casa en aislamiento social voluntario  
> [2] Hajime significa Primero  
> [3] Irasshaimase: expresión japonesa con el que un dependiente recibe a un cliente dentro de su tienda.
> 
>  **Gente** : _Uno-kun_ tiene serios problemas para sintetizar y filtrar información.  
>  **Chiero** : ¡eso se debe a que es un escritor en potencia!  
>  **Japi** : ... tampoco descartemos las cervezas.
> 
> Próximamente: los _play-off_. JUNTEN AGUA.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **En la carta anterior** : tras los sucesos provocados por _Mister Ace_ , _Uno-kun_ le había perdido la confianza, pero ver a su mejor amigo junto a una chica que le hace feliz en la inauguración de un refugio de animales, sumados a un reencuentro inesperado y a un _pack_ de cervezas, le llevaron a perdonar al _Ace_ (si es que había algo que perdonar) y a continuar la correspondencia.

Martes 23/06/2015

 

_Wonder Setter_

 

Mañana inician los  _playoffs_ , ¿nos veremos? ¿estarás allí?

La noche antes de un partido importante normalmente me voy a la cama temprano. Ya es medianoche, y yo solo me desvelo cuando estoy borracho. No estoy borracho, por cierto. Soy irresponsable hasta cierto punto. He pensado que quizá escribiéndote consiga conciliar el sueño.

Akaashi no vendrá a los partidos. Halló un trabajo en una bodega, y mañana es su primer día: no puede faltar. Además, esto de la paternidad le sienta fatal. Le ha transformado la personalidad, está paranoico. Insiste en que  _Pequitas_ no come lo suficiente. Que todos los hijos Akaashi son especialistas en descalcificar a sus madres, y si  _Pequitas_  no vigila su alimentación, empezarán a caérsele los dientes.  _Pequitas_  no quiere oír nada al respecto, y no va a aceptar ningún suplemento alimenticio además de los que ya le indicó su ginecólogo. Para Akaashi no es suficiente y yo noto que empieza a volverse loco.

Kuroo tampoco vendrá. Si quedo entre los cuatro mejores, el  _cree_ que puede hacerse un hueco en la agenda para apoyarme en la final. Le respondí que ahí nos veríamos. Él me recordó que todavía nos quedaban cuatro clases de cocina, así que, claramente, nos veríamos antes.

Ha sido una semana llena de obligaciones académicas, que apenas he tenido tiempo para hacer algo distinto de estudiar y entrenar vóley. Dos noches las he pasado estudiando en casas ajenas. No te pongas celoso que son solo compañeros, por nada del mundo te cambiaría, ni a nuestra correspondencia.

Como mañana empiezan los  _playoffs_ , el entrenamiento de vóley acabó antes, para darnos tiempo a descansar. Me quedé un rato bobeando con compañeros de la selección. Llegué a casa a eso de las siete (para mí, eso es llegar temprano), y me encontré con tu carta. La sopesé entre mis manos. Se sentía pesada. Me habías escrito un testamento mucho más largo que el anterior. Me aterraba leerla, esa es la verdad. Pero al mismo tiempo, considerando todo lo que habías escrito, sentía que era de maleducados si no la leía.

—Solo ábrela. A lo mejor es que el papel es grueso —me alentó mi superyó.

Eran al menos quince páginas, escritas por ambos lados.

«No voy a leer, no voy a leer», me repetía en lo que me calentaba un ramen instantáneo. «No voy a leer, no voy a leer», seguí repitiendo en lo que me ponía mis gafas de fantasía y me instalaba en mi escritorio junto a mi tazón de ramen y el fajo de hojas. «No voy a leer, no voy a leer» _._ En un poco más de treinta minutos ya la tenía leía tres veces. Mi mente no colabora conmigo y se pone de parte de mi mala voluntad para hacer lo que menos me conviene.

No digo que tu correspondencia no sea conveniente para mí, ¿ehé? Solo digo… ay, solo digo que yo ya sabía que no iba a poder conciliar el sueño y eso sería fatal para mis intereses deportivos. A la mierda todo.

Realmente no sé qué decirte. Empecé a escribir para descubrir qué era lo que te quería decir, pero de momento no hay nada. Me bloqueaste. Eso lo han conseguido muy pocas personas. Y no hablo de vóley. Aunque cuando digo que Kuroo ha logrado bloquearme, siempre estoy hablando de vóley.

Pienso que, como tú, debí consultar en hemerotecas. Debí ser más sagaz y aprovechar mi tiempo libre en investigarte en lugar de organizar triquiñuelas conspirativas (¿?). No sé administrar mi tiempo. El reloj marca quince minutos para la una y los  _playoffs_  inician en siete-ocho horas.

Me pregunto si podré reconocerte. Si acaso tu rostro reflejará todo lo que pones en tus cartas. O es que precisamente escribes estos testamentos porque tu rostro no refleja más que lo opuesto.

Solo tengo el dato de tu cabello picudo y tu piel seca, que sé te ha molestado, pero mi intención no fue más que describir lo que se veía allí en la foto. Cuando nos conozcamos seguramente nos daremos cuenta ambos que mi piel y mi cabello son peores que los tuyos, y eso te pondrá muy contento.

Cuando nos conozcamos…

¿Pero acaso no nos conocemos lo suficiente ya?

Si te digo que ya no quiero encontrarte, ¿qué pensarías de mí?, ¿te molestarías?, ¿te ofenderías? No me malentiendas, por favor. Temo que, de conocernos en persona, dejemos esto tan lindo que tenemos. Ya te considero mi amigo. Mi amigo del otro lado del tintero. De alguna manera estoy en deuda contigo. Me has devuelto mi billetera, y me has obsequiado un  _balón-chan_  que he colgado en mi bolso deportivo. Mira, ahí tienes otra pista para reconocerme mañana (aunque… ¿te llegará acaso esta carta mañana?). Pero, dejando de lado los objetos físicos, has sido terriblemente sincero conmigo. Me has hablado de tus sentimientos, y te has revelado ante mí como una persona muy humana. Yo no he sido capaz de hacer lo mismo. Solo te he mostrado lo que cualquiera puede percibir de mí, lo que tu amigo  _Dos-kun_ interpretó muy bien: que bien podría ser un  _troll_ , pero en realidad solo soy un idiota.

Si nos llegamos a conocer en persona, temo no llegar a mostrarme así de sincero contigo, y eso, no me preguntes por qué, me jode.

Sin embargo, hay que avanzar en esta vida, siempre hay que avanzar. A mi alrededor la gente avanza. Kuroo ya trabaja y creo que está «empezando a salir» con cierto muchacho, según me enteré hace pocos días ¡se lo tenía muy guardado! Todos mis amigos de la preparatoria están en vías de terminar sus carreras. Akaashi corre una maratón con sus dos proyectos de bebés. Y yo… Yo tengo que hacer algo también, ¿no?

Además, hay un favor por cobrar en juego, y lo quiero. Estoy hecho un lío, sé que quiero algo, pero ¿qué? Escribo tan lento. Ya pasan de las dos de la mañana y no te he dicho nada, pero al fin me empieza a bajar el sueño.

Si recibes esta carta por correo, significará que no nos hemos visto en los  _playoffs_ ; o te he visto, me he aterrado, y he renunciado. Espero que eso no pase, por favor.

No, no puede ser. Tengo que avanzar. Amigo al otro lado del tintero,  _Uno-kun_ ,  _Wonder_   _Setter_ ,  _Llorica-san_  (jajaja,  _okey_ , es que Akaashi ahora se refiere a ti de esa manera, pero en buen rollo), etc…

Nos vemos.

 

 

. . .

 

 

Viernes 3/07/2015

 

_¡Uno-kuuuun!_

 

Seguramente acabas de terminar de leer mi carta anterior. He pensado en si debía enviarte aquella carta o no. Al final opté por el «no», pero como no confío en mi criterio para nada, te la adjunto a esta otra carta muy a mi pesar. Siento si el tono de mi carta anterior es demasiado dramático, o melancólico. No sé, a veces soy así.

¡No nos encontramos en los  _playoffs_! ¿Pero me creerás que estuve a punto?

Creo… ¡creo que ya sé quién eres! Pero no sé. Hay dudas razonables. Deja que te lo cuento todo.

El primer día estaba decidido a no encontrarte. Yo me notaba rarísimo. Normalmente odio jugar en la sub-arena porque al ser más pequeñas hay menos espectadores. Pero esta vez hubiese preferido jugar en la sub-arena. Temía desconcentrarme buscando a todos los armadores que jugaban en simultáneo en el gimnasio, y eso no podía ser porque afectaría a mi rendimiento. Te he presumido tanto lo bueno que soy, que no podía permitirme un día malo. Pero como era de esperarse, mis oraciones a buda no fueron escuchadas y jugamos todos nuestros partidos en la arena principal. Bien, me dije, que sea lo que sea. No me dejaría amedrentar. Y no tuve chance, porque en mi primer partido, me tocó enfrentarme con un antiguo colega de la prepa. Le decíamos  _El Maestro de Nada_ (con el artículo «El» incluido) porque, aunque era bueno en todos los roles (sirviendo, recibiendo, armando, rematando y bloqueando), no era el mejor en nada. Y bueno, digamos que me entusiasmó mucho jugar contra él. Además, que no tenía noticias suyas de hace cuatrocientos años porque se había ido de intercambio, ¡a China!

Otro día te hablaré de  _El Maestro de Nada_. Te caería bien. A todos nos cae bien.

Luego de recuperar el foco con ese partido, el segundo fluyó solo. Me dije: «si realmente es cosa del destino, entonces todo se sucederá como deba de sucederse».

El segundo día llegué con la misma actitud. Mi equipo tenía que esperar a que se desocupara alguna cancha para entrar a jugar, y como había que hacer tiempo, evidentemente me quedé mirando algunos partidos de los rivales. Ahí comenzaron los problemas.

El día anterior apenas me dio tiempo a descansar entre partidos, así que realmente no tuve oportunidad de pensar en las llamadas «otras cosas». Pero ese día, el segundo día, disponía de mucho tiempo para estudiar a los demás equipos de los cinco partidos que se sucedían en simultáneo. Intentaba no fijarme en los armadores. Me desquiciaba. Me preguntaba: «¿será ese? ¿será aquel? Ese no puede ser ya que tiene el cabello rapado, y  _Uno-kun_  no haría una tontería de ese tamaño sin consultarme antes. Ese tampoco puede ser porque el  _balón-chan_  que cuelga de su bolso deportivo está mucho más estropeado que el mío y  _Uno-kun_  me ha dicho que cuida sus objetos, no me mentiría con eso».

Cuando al fin le tocó jugar a mi equipo yo me notaba atolondrado. El armador del equipo rival era un chico pecoso y de piernas cortas. Pensé que si tuvieses pecas me habría dado cuenta antes. La gente pecosa es tierna, ¿no? Y en tus cartas, más que tierno, te me haces dramático. Un poco como yo, pero en tu caso en un sentido más teatral (mientras que, en el mío, en un sentido más bipolar). Pero, si lo pensaba, toda tu teatralidad y lloriqueo, ¿acaso aquello no te hacía de alguna forma un tierno? No pude resistir más y tuve que preguntárselo al pecoso. Le dije: «¿ _Uno-kun_?» y él se quedó callado, mirándome fijamente, durante segundos que me parecieron horas, y horas que me parecieron años, y años que me envejecieron, haciéndome candidato de un colapso cardiaco.

Se lo repetí, con menos dudas, y casi gritando: «¡ _Uno-kun_!»

Y el tarado en respuesta me señaló al capitán de su equipo, que llevaba el 1 impreso en su jersey. Bien sea. No podías ser tú el pecoso. Pero así fue como caí en cuenta de que el destino me valía verga; que yo prefería construir mi futuro con mis propias manos, y por algún motivo que no puedo precisar del todo, era importante que tú estuvieses en ese futuro mío.

La concentración se me escapó de las manos.

«¿Pero que acaso no te daba miedo conocerme?», podrías contraatacar, «¿a qué se debe ese cambio de perspectiva?».

Si te sirve de algo, yo tampoco me entiendo mucho.

Ganamos ese partido contra el armador pecoso. En el descanso traté de ser  _cool_. De no demostrar que de pronto, ya no estaba tan interesado en el vóley como en descubrirte. «Prioridades  _Mister Ace,_ definamos nuestras prioridades». Allí el superyó dándome el coñazo. Cuando volvimos a la cancha me tuve que apretar los cachetes con fuerza. El superyó tenía razón, no estaba a lo que estaba. Si entré a la universidad a supuestamente  _estudiar vóley_ , entonces no podía fallar en la única asignatura que me importaba.

Joder vaya mierda de partido.

Sin querer presumir, a mí realmente es difícil bloquearme, pero este jodido centro contra el que me tocó jugar a continuación, me bloqueó de entrada, cuando todavía ni terminaba el calentamiento. Sin ningún disimulo, se quedó mirando fijamente mi rostro de una manera muy irrespetuosa. Había algo en su mirada que no me gustaba; y seguramente había algo en mi rostro que a ese irrespetuoso no le terminaba por calzar. De pronto, se llevó una mano a su ceja, a la ceja izquierda. Su ceja izquierda que quedaba al frente de mi desaparecida ceja derecha, ¿lo entiendes? El tipo me observaba el rostro porque algo no le cuadraba, y luego entendió que lo que no cuadraba era que me faltaba la simetría.

Y ahora tú podrás decir: «una ceja de menos no pasa desapercibida, no se habría demorado tanto en darse cuenta que lo raro en tu rostro era justamente eso, tiene que ser otra cosa», pero es que la ceja que me queda, si bien es algo espesa, está compuesta solo de canas blancas, y según la luz que incida, a veces da la impresión que también se me desaparece.

El problema fue que el irrespetuoso no se detuvo allí. Luego de comprender que me faltaba una ceja, movido por alguna clase de inspiración cósmica o a saber, se inclinó hacia un lado y bajó la cabeza hasta la altura de mis piernas. ¡Me miraba las pantorrillas! ¡Con todo el descaro!

Entonces lo comprendí: «No, no son las pantorrillas, son las rodilleras. Se piensa que son  _leggins_ ». Iba a levantarme el bajo del  _short_ , para que comprendiera que eran, en efecto, rodilleras; y para que se diera cuenta de que yo me había dado cuenta de lo que hacía. Pero entonces, antes que yo hiciera nada, volvió a levantar la mirada hasta mis ojos, y aunque nos superaban una cantidad considerable de metros, oí clarísimo como murmuraba «es el idiota» y sus ojos se llenaban de una satisfacción que debió de darme miedo, en cambio, lo que sentí fue la sorpresa. Y es que yo, que soy muy sagaz, que he leído tanta novela negra y que incluso cursé una asignatura llamada  _Novela Policíaca_ , también lo supe: ese irrespetuoso era un amigo tuyo, uno que sabía todo de mí en las cartas, y me había reconocido.

—Pero solo le ha hablado de mí a sus amigos  _Dos_ ,  _Tres_ , y  _Cuatro_  —me cuestioné.

—Y todos ellos eran compañeros de su equipo de vóley de la preparatoria —me recordó el superyó.

—Pero  _Cuatro_  ya no juega, se ha retirado.

—Puede ser  _Dos_  o  _Tres_.

—Es  _Dos_  —atajé, porque recordaba de tus cartas que  _Dos_  era centro y  _Tres_  punta—. ¡Qué coraje! ¡Ese  _Dos_  me mira las piernas!

Es difícil bloquearme, a menos que yo me auto bloquee. ¿Existirá algo como «bloqueo de escritor» pero aplicado a los  _ace_  de un equipo? Nos llevó tres sets vencer a los rivales, y a mí me llegaron a sustituir una vez. El entrenador me pidió tomar aire. Tomé tanto aire que comencé a hiperventilar en mal plan. Pero volví a tirar de mis cachetes, alcé la mirada a las gradas y…

¿A quién te crees que vi?

¡Akaashi estaba allí! Mi Akaashi el bodeguero, solo aguantó un día transportando cajas. Fue demasiado duro para él y renunció. O bien sabía que yo estaba complicado y apareció solo para darme ánimos. Quizá una mezcla de ambas cosas. Entonces me puse bueno y mandé a volar a  _Dos-kun_ , literalmente. Creo que hasta le doblé un dedo, pero se ve que el tipo es estoico y sabe tragar coñazos.

Cuando concluyó el partido y  _Dos_  y yo nos saludamos, me llevé un dedo a los labios en señal de silencio, y él asintió. No sé qué habrá significado para él mi gesto. Yo interpreté el suyo como que no te iba a decir nada a ti. Tiene que ser él. Estoy seguro que era él. Había algo en sus ojos. Una especie de sorpresa, ¿sabes? Esperé que se alejara un poco. Mi plan era luego seguirle, a ver si a través de él podía llegar a ti. Muerte al destino y viva el tomar el futuro en tus propias manos. A lo mejor se encontraban tú y  _Dos_  a la salida del gimnasio. A lo mejor hasta se iban juntos, en compañía de  _Tres_  y de  _Cuatro_ , a beber unas gaseosas. No es un tipo muy difícil de distinguir en una multitud ese  _Dos_ , porque es altote y llamativo, así que tenía fe de hallarlo apenas mi entrenador terminase de echarnos la plática. Pero es que la plática fue tremenda, y tuve que seguir a mi equipo hasta la universidad, donde nos aguardaba más plática. Me echaron la bronca por mi desconcentración del día y me lincharon a amenazas, pero en realidad, todo lo que me dijeron me lo tenía merecido.

No importa cuánto intente tomar las riendas de mi futuro, el destino me la tiene jurada.

 

«El último día es  _el_  día». Fue lo primero que pensé al despertar.

El partido que definía a los cuatro mejores para la final de la prefectura. Los famosos octavos de final y también mi última chance de dar contigo. Me aferré a la carta que te tenía escrita. No quería perder las esperanzas de entregarte el sobre en tu cara, pero ese impensable lado estadístico que tengo ya había previsto los escenarios más pesimistas. El peor de todos era que quizá ya habías perdido, y como habías perdido, no te ibas a saltar clases por ver partidos que te habían sido robados. Imaginarme buscándote en tu ausencia me inquietaba.

La versión dos de ese escenario era que, pese a ya no correr para la definición de los finalistas de la prefectura, tu corazón masoquista te incitaba a ver los partidos de equipos mejores que el tuyo. En ese caso, la estrategia consistía buscarte en las galerías, en lugar de las canchas y el banquillo.

¿Pero si, en cambio, nos enfrentábamos? ¿Qué debía hacer yo en ese caso?

—¿Queremos derrotarlo? —le pregunté a mi superyó. Él lo sabe todo sobre mí.

—Quiero que nos divirtamos —pero, aunque él me conoce, yo no estoy seguro de comprenderlo del todo.

No dejaba de husmear las rodilleras de los rivales. «¿Será ortopédica?, ¿será?» me preguntaba. Entonces recordé la bronca y los linchamientos que me propinaron los de mi equipo el día anterior. A la mierda todo, yo vengo a divertirme, y si no gano, no es divertido para mí.

La duela se convirtió en mi campo de batalla. Por una vez, me enfoqué. Si estabas sentado en las tribunas, te daría una lección de cuánto valgo. Si nos enfrentábamos cara a cara, te aterrarías y te encantarías conmigo en partes iguales. Te iba a hacer temblar donde estuvieras. Haría temblar a todo Japón de ser necesario.

Ser  _ace_  en mi caso, no se trata solo de un título, pero no necesito realmente hacer algo para demostrarlo, además de ser yo mismo. Puedo ser la camisa 4, la 1, o la 10. No importa el número que cargue en la espalda, es el orgullo que llevo en los ojos el que habla. Concentrado, energizado, sediento de victoria. Ganar, ganar, ganar. No hay otro posible resultado. Ganar, ganar. Hacer a las tribunas vibrar. Ganar y llevar a mi equipo a la victoria. Ganar.

 

Ganamos, pasamos a la final. Rompí todas mis antiguas estadísticas. Solo fallé una vez al servicio, y ese toque de red que me cobraron, yo creo que es discutible el resultado del juez. De todas maneras, sigue siendo el mejor día que haya tenido, si a términos netamente voleibolísticos nos remitimos. Si todavía no sabes quién soy, te acabo de soltar una gran pista. De todas formas, tengo el presentimiento que ya sabes quién soy yo. Y yo creo que también sé quién eres.

No te recuperaste de tu lesión, ¿verdad?

Es una conclusión a la que llegué hace poco.

Al terminar nuestro último partido del día, en medio de las fotos y esas cosas, levanté la mirada a las graderías. Akaashi estaba allí. Hablaba por el teléfono en ese momento, pero era evidente que me había estado mirando todo el tiempo. Luego supe que hablaba con  _Pequitas_ , le contaba de lo genial que fue el partido y de lo que se había perdido.

¿Sientes un escalofrío en tu nuca? Yo creo que sí, porque sabes qué es lo que viene ahora.

Estabas unas filas detrás de Akaashi, y como Akaashi, también estabas pendiente del teléfono. Te reconocí de inmediato porque no estabas de frente, sino de perfil, tal como apareciste en la única foto «buena» de  _Polonia_. Tu pelo picudo era realmente picudo aquel día, y tu piel morena te sacaba escamas en los pliegues de tu cuello, pero eras tú.

No sé con quién hablabas. Me separé de mi equipo un poco, para ver mejor. Tú no te dabas cuenta que te miraba, y la gente empezaba a abandonar las tribunas, tapando mi visión. Busqué alrededor por si acaso veía a  _Dos-kun_. Tenía la frase entre los dientes: «me debes un favor,  _Uno-kun_ », pero a  _Dos-kun_  no lo encontraba por ningún lado. ¡Pero tenías que ser tú! «Vamos, date la vuelta», te decía en mi mente, para que te giraras y me vieras. En cambio, crucé la mirada con otro muchacho, que estaba junto a ti. Un tipo de piel lechosa, que usaba lentes de diseño y yo creo que se ondulaba el cabello. Y ese chico… ¡Ese chico se llevó su mano a su ceja izquierda! ¡Y ese chico remeció el hombro del otro chico, el de los cabellos picudos y la piel reseca! ¡Y luego me apuntó a mí!

Ese fue mi pie para huir. Salí corriendo, hasta muy, muy lejos.

 

Era tu amigo, ¿no?  _Cuatro-kun_. El chico de la piel blanca y los cabellos ondulados, ese no puede ser otro que tu amigo  _Cuatro-kun_. Ya entiendo por qué te gusta tanto. Me cuesta imaginarlo dándote la hostia, porque se veía con menos músculo al lado tuyo. Es que,  _Uno-kun_ , pese a la distancia, se te notaban los músculos de los brazos. No te imaginaba el cuerpo de ninguna manera, pero me ha sorprendido descubrir que te ves más fuerte que tu amigo  _Cuatro-kun_. O bien, ¿era precisamente porque te gustaba que te hacías el débil ante él?

A  _Cabellos-Ondulados_  le gano en vencidas usando solo el meñique.

A  _Cabellos-Picudos_  tendría que trabajármelo más.

Así las cosas.

Es comprensible que, con la cara de niño lindo que tiene, esté saliendo con una chica acreedora de un apodo tal como como  _Pretty Manager_. Me habría gustado ver tu rostro,  _Uno-kun_. En cambio, no puedo sacarme de la cabeza el rostro de asombro de  _Cuatro-kun_  cuando se llevó una mano a su ceja izquierda.

Él, al igual que tu amigo  _Dos-kun_ , se dio cuenta que yo era el  _Mister Ace_ de las cartas, ¿cierto? Y seguramente, si  _Dos-kun_  me hizo caso y no te reveló nada, al menos  _Cabellos-Ondulados_ debió de decirte que me había visto en el gimnasio. Tienes que saber quién soy yo. Al menos a qué equipo pertenezco.

Conociendo el equipo, ya lo tienes todo para dar conmigo. Entonces… ¿por qué no has dado conmigo?

Me habría gustado no huir.

Para mí ha sido una especie de carrera contra el tiempo. Siempre pienso que irrumpirás en el gimnasio de mi universidad, reclamando el favor que me debes. Yo en cambio, todavía no sabía a qué universidad asistías. Pero si estabas en las tribunas, es que habías perdido.

Me conseguí un folleto de los equipos que participaron en los  _playoffs_  e hice una lista con todos los  _setter_  de la nómina. Eliminé a aquellos que eran de primero. Busqué información del resto en internet. Las redes sociales son muy útiles en este tipo de casos. Una foto de perfil es suficiente para descartar o aceptar candidatos.

¿Y qué crees? ¡Los tuve que descartar a todos! ¡No aparecías en ningún lado!

—Consigámonos las grabaciones de los partidos —me sugirió el superyó.

Me pasé dos días viendo videos en casa de  _Polonia_ , que tiene reproductor de DVD. Además,  _Polonia_  te conocía, así que me podría ayudar. Quizá haya sido tramposo de mi parte recurrir nuevamente a  _Polonia_ , pero como el resultado fue igualmente negativo, pues no me importa.

No jugaste como titular de ningún equipo. No te vi ni siquiera calentando en el banquillo. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Me has mentido todo este tiempo? ¿Todo lo que me has contado ha sido tan falso como la nariz de Michael Jackson? ¿A qué juego estás jugando?

Por varios días, me mantuviste totalmente confundido. Similar a la carta anterior, comencé a escribirte esta carta con la esperanza de comprender qué significaba todo esto. Y fue precisamente mientras escribía que se me ocurrió que, en realidad, la verdad de la verdad, tu problema es que sigues lesionado.

Preferiría que me hubieras mentido, ¿sabes? Porque estar lesionado es realmente jodido. Yo, en tu caso, me habría quedado enfurruñado en mi cama, con la depresión dándome fiebre. Quizá habría visto alguno que otro partido por la computadora de Kuroo, que tiene internet portable. Pero definitivamente no habría ido al gimnasio, ni siquiera por una apuesta. Ver a todos jugando sin mí… es peor que quedarse atrás.

¿Es por mí que fuiste?

Me gusta pensar que fue por mí.

Cómo me habría gustado ver tu rostro aquel día. No dejo de pensar en la piel de leche de  _Cabellos-Ondulados-kun_.

Siempre cabe la posibilidad de que todo sea un error. Que realmente me haya confundido. Que todo no haya sido más que una coincidencia. Hay una duda razonable, y es que fundo toda mi argumentación en un par de personas llevándose una mano a la ceja, y una foto desenfocada de un perfil en el que no se aprecia más que un mechón picudo, un pedazo de nariz, y unos pómulos de piel reseca. ¡Al menos hubiese aparecido un ojo!

En tu carta anterior me dejaste unas preguntas, y en tus postdatas me pedías que las respondiera, ¿por qué? Sé que te he decepcionado mucho, y quizá con esta carta te decepcione más. No debí huir cuando tu supuesto amigo  _Cuatro-kun_  me vio (que, si lo pensamos, igual puede que sea  _Tres-kun_ , no lo sé). No quiero seguir huyendo.

Ahí vamos…

 

**¿Por qué hiciste tantas locuras para dar conmigo?**  
Porque no sé hacer las cosas de otra manera

**¿Por qué simplemente no seguiste los métodos legales, como revisar en revistas deportivas?**  
Honestamente, no se me ocurrió.

**¿Por qué cuando te distraigo dices que es algo bueno para ti?**  
Porque distraerse con los amigos, o con los seres queridos, no es otra cosa que una ganancia. En el momento que sientes que «pierdes el tiempo» estando rodeado de gente a la que dices querer, deberías de replantearte ciertas cosas. Somos amigos, ¿cierto?

 

En otra carta me preguntaste qué piensa Akaashi de esta correspondencia. Akaashi suele tener la misma respuesta para cada pregunta que le hago: «no te obsesiones demasiado». Akaashi y yo tenemos diferencias sustanciales, aunque no estoy seguro qué significará aquello. Por lo normal, Akaashi piensa antes de actuar, y yo actúo y luego debo remendar. Esto es algo que tú bien sabes de primera mano.

Sin embargo, con todo este asunto de  _Pequitas_  y los Akaashis dobles, Akaashi cada vez piensa menos; en cambio, yo con todo lo de las cartas y mi afán por descubrirte, siento que cada vez pienso más. El problema es que, como suelo no pensar, no estoy todavía adiestrado en ello, y al final, termino pensando mal.

Ahora, por ejemplo, no dejo de pensar por qué no te has aparecido por el gimnasio de mi universidad a buscarme. ¿Me contarás tu excusa por carta? ¿Realmente estabas lesionado y es por ello que no jugaste? ¿O todas tus cartas han sido una mentira? Pero al mismo tiempo, pienso que no me hago las preguntas adecuadas.

La pregunta adecuada sería: ¿por qué hui cuando pude haber ganado?

Te dije que te quería ganar un favor, porque a favores es que las grandes películas crean su argumento. Quizá mi superyó se dio cuenta de que una película protagonizada por mí jamás podría tener argumento.

¿Acaso esto es un adiós?

De momento, sí.

 

1.- Sobre mí: mis canas son genéticas. Cada vez tengo más. Mi doctor dice que en tres o cuatro años más mi cabellera será totalmente blanca. Eso es en realidad muy bueno. Porque las canas tienden a envejecer a la gente, ¿no? pero aquello no afecta a la  _estamina_  natural que uno posee. Entonces, cuando tenga todo mi cabello blanco, pero siga jugando vóleibol con la energía de siempre o más, la gente me dirá: «qué bien te conservas», y se quedarán impresionados de mí cuando me vean beber un galón de cerveza sin apuros, y al día siguiente salir a trotar con resaca tan fresco como lechuga flotando en un tarro de agua helada.

2.- Sobre mi entorno: a veces siento que en mi entorno no hay suficiente espacio. Que hay demasiados objetos. Que hay demasiadas personas. Me gustaría botar a todas las personas y todos los objetos a la basura, para luego tener un montón de espacio en el que poner nuevas personas y nuevos objetos. O quizá, lo que me pone mal es vivir en un edificio tan estrecho, en un departamento tan pequeño, en el cual, pese a que no tengo nada porque soy pobre, las paredes me asfixian y me entra la claustrofobia si Kuroo y Akaashi se encuentran al mismo tiempo de visita.

3.- Sobre el vóleibol: voy a ganar el torneo nacional. Voy a coronarme como el MVP de la temporada. Me van a reclutar para la selección nacional. Y cuando me veas por televisión, sosteniendo la copa mundial, le podrás decir a tu amigo  _Cuatro-kun_ : «yo me mandaba cartas con este sujeto, ¿puedes creerlo», pero él te dirá «¡imposible! Si tiene tantas canas que parece un viejo», y tú replicarás: «¿y eso qué tiene que ver?», entonces él terminará: «es que en estos tiempos los viejos mandan mensajes por LINE y los jóvenes son los que escriben las cartas», porque nada de lo que proviene de mi mundo tiene sentido común, pero eso ya lo sabías, ¿cierto,  _Uno-kun_?

 

Estamos empatados. Porque yo te vi y hui, y porque tú sabes quién soy, pero no te has atrevido a buscarme. ¿A qué le tenemos tanto miedo? No dejemos que esto sea un adiós. No seamos tan dramáticos. No tomemos el futuro en nuestras manos y mejor que el destino haga con nosotros lo que más le plazca.

Sigamos, por ejemplo, escribiendo cartas.

 

_Mister Ace_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Gente** : PERO CUÁL ES TU PROBLEMA MISTER ACE POR LA MIERDA  
>  **Chiero** : oye, no insultes al ace  
>  **Gente** : GIL QULIAO COMO PODÍ SER TAN SACOWEA  
>  **Japi** : tampoco tienes que insultarlo en chileno
> 
> Espero que el lector no se haya confundido así como _Mister Ace_ lo hizo. Piedad y paciencia a los detectives aficionados.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **En la carta anterior** : _Mister Ace_ está seguro de haber visto a _Dos_ , a _Uno_ y a _Cuatro_ en el último día de los _play-offs_ y le escribe a _Uno_ al respecto. Sospecha que _Uno_ sigue lesionado, pero de ser así, no entiende por qué, siendo que ya se han descubierto el uno al otro, no ha venido a cobrarle el favor que le debe.

Domingo 12/07/2017

 

Querido  _Mister Ace_ ,

 

Te he ganado y me debes un favor, el cual me cobraré al final de esta carta.

Por ahora léeme, porque tengo mucho que contarte: te llamas Bokuto Koutarou y —para mi asombro— fuiste un número cuatro, como mi mejor amigo. Tienes canas entre tus cabellos y unos ojos grandes, ambarinos, que parecen de lechuza; curiosamente, el equipo con el que jugabas en el instituto es el Fukurodani y, según he leído, en esas épocas fuiste calificado como uno de los cinco mejores jugadores de vóley en Japón a nivel preparatoria. Si me preguntas a mí, te diría: «habrías alcanzado alguno de los tres primeros puestos, pero ¡ni hablar!, eres anímicamente inestable,  _Boku-chan_ ». Por tu carácter, eres un jugador muy diferente a Ushijima Wakatoshi (alias  _Ushiwaka_ , mi acérrimo rival) quien era el número tres por aquel entonces.

Tenemos la misma edad: ambos vamos a cumplir 21. Probablemente nos hemos cruzado un montón de veces... Soy de Miyagi, pero cuando iba en el instituto nunca nos enfrentamos, porque mi equipo, el Aoba Josai, no pudo llegar al Torneo Nacional. No obstante, como fanático que soy del vóley, tengo revistas donde apareces. Le pedí a mi sobrino Takeru que me las enviara por correo y, desde que las recibí, tu nombre brilla en varios artículos:  _B_ _okuto Koutarou-Bokuto Koutarou-Bokuto Koutarou_ …

Desde que descubrí tu nombre no dejo de repetírmelo. Y, aunque sigues siendo _Mister Ace_ , a veces me refiero a ti como  _Boku-chan_ ; posiblemente sea que cuando pienso en ti te llamo  _Boku-chan_  y cuando le cuento a los demás sobre ti, te digo  _Mister Ace_. Todos mis amigos te llaman así, menos  _Dos_ , que te llama  _Uniceja Idiota_ , y  _Cuatro-chan_ , que todavía te dice  _Mistery Ace_. Tomando en cuenta lo anterior, acabo de darme cuenta de que  _Tres_  es el único de mis amigos que te llama por el apodo correcto.

Como ya te dije, tengo muchas cosas que contarte, pero no sé muy bien cómo expresarme. Tardé bastante en redactar esta carta, contrario a las otras misivas que eran escritas en el calor del momento. He borroneado y tachoneado lo que escribo una y otra vez. Nada me ha convencido suficiente, sin embargo,  _Cuatro-chan_  dice que debo tomar cartas en el asunto y, literalmente, eso estoy haciendo.

Probablemente lo que escriba no tenga una cronología exacta, te lo advierto porque, aunque eres energético, he notado que eres disperso y por ningún motivo quiero confundirte. Así que no sé muy bien cómo va a salir esto, pero ya era hora de que me animara a escribirte… voy a tratar de narrar las cosas desde el envío de mi última carta, después voy a responder tu correspondencia y, probablemente, al final terminaré escribiéndote más y más y más, hasta que lo aviente todo, hasta que me dé síndrome de túnel carpiano (y me joda la muñeca derecha… ¡No permitas que eso pase,  _Mister Ace_!).

Me siento pesado, muy pesado...  _Cuatro-chan_  dice que una vez que me deje de secretismos, me sentiré liviano. Seguramente tiene razón ( _Cuatro-chan_  siempre tiene razón, es hasta molesto que siempre la tenga). Quiero sentirme liviano, sin arrepentimientos, sin secretos. Cuando eso pase, te pediré un favor y te verás obligado a cumplirlo porque ya te he ganado.

No lo digo porque nos  _hayamos_  visto en los  _playoffs_ , lo digo porque sé que el  _uniceja_  de canas genéticas y rodilleras largas0 se llama Bokuto. Tú, en cambio, en cuanto me viste, te echaste a correr y luego armaste toda una teoría sobre mí.

Te llamas Bokuto Koutarou y, lamentablemente, tú no sabes cómo me llamo yo, ¡ni hablar,  _Mister Ace_! ¡Sabes menos de lo que crees!, no sé cómo pasaste tu curso de  _Novela Policíaca_ , ni por qué decidiste abrir una agencia de detectives en la primaria.

La última vez que te escribí estaba un poco borracho, no obstante, recuerdo que te narré todo lo que sentía y pensaba de mis últimas vivencias. Es muy curioso que pueda ser tan sincero contigo porque, aunque generalmente no soy mentiroso, trato de guardar una compostura y una reputación… Mis amigos dirán que soy dramático e idiota, pero los otros conocidos me creen un deportista y estudiante competente.

Mentiroso o no, lo cierto es que aquella vez que te escribí, había tocado fondo, ¿te ha pasado, eso de caer en un abismo,  _Boku-chan_?, no es el infierno, pero significa una situación muy dura, sobre todo cuando te das cuenta de que debes salir solo de tu sumidero mental. En mi caso, se me hacía difícil superar lo de  _Cuatro-chan_  y  _Pretty Manager_ , además, estaba sumamente desconcertado por la lenta recuperación de mi lesión (normalmente me recupero muy rápido); para el colmo, la inauguración del refugio de animales me hizo volver a ver a mi  _kohai_  molesto… ¡qué te digo!, ese día hasta los perros aullaron ante mi desgracia, era como si todas esas risas que se oían fueran un recordatorio de mis fracasos: «vete de ahí», «has fracasado», «perdiste a  _Cuatro-chan_ », «no has hecho nada bueno con tu vida»… fue una cadena de malestares ascendentes que solo pude sobrellevar con las cervezas y la escritura de tu carta.

Recuerdo que estaba todavía cuerdo cuando cerré el sobre y le pegué la estampilla. Era una carta gruesa, como esta que te estoy escribiendo hoy…  _Tres_  dice que debo aprender a sintetizar, ¿a ti te molestan mis cartas tan largas,  _Boku-chan_? Espero que no. Y de ser así, la próxima vez estoy seguro de que no será necesario explayarme tanto, ya que te habré dicho todo en esta entrega, al menos eso espero (estas cartas tan largas, que parecen testamentos, me liberan y me desgastan a la vez; no sabría explicártelo).

Dejé tu carta sobre mi escritorio porque pensaba enviártela la mañana siguiente. Como no tenía qué hacer y me crispaba pensar en mis problemas, seguí bebiendo las cervezas hasta acabármelas. Esa noche llovió con relámpagos y me la pasé viéndolos por la ventana, me da un poco de vergüenza admitirlo, pero traté de buscarles formas como si fueran nubes. Por supuesto, eso no funcionó... Los relámpagos me deslumbraron demasiado y no se dejaron observar; apenas brillaban, desaparecían, y su forma se volvía un espejismo.

_Cuatro-chan_  regresó después de medianoche, justo a tiempo para lidiar con mis vómitos y mis incoherencias (hubo un momento en la que pasé de ser el borracho simpático al ebrio latoso y vomitón). No sabría decirte por qué eché todo el alcohol fuera, solo recuerdo a mi amigo sujetando la cubeta donde regurgité todas mis bebidas y la  _pseudo_ -cena que había comido...  _Cuatro_  estaba molesto porque lo ideal habría sido llegar hasta el retrete, sin embargo, aquella vez me fallaron las piernas: «es por la lesión, es por la lesión», pretexté.

En mi estado lastimero, tuve la siguiente conversación con mi mejor amigo, aunque en este punto me falla un poco la memoria (solo un poco):

« _Cuatro-chan_ , ¿te has dado cuenta de que los relámpagos son más veloces que mis servicios?», le pregunté.

«Sí,  _Basurauno_ , lo que digas, ¿ya terminaste de arrojarlo todo?, si es así, ve a lavarte la cara»

Me tambaleé al tratar de obedecerle, por fortuna estaba allí  _Cuatro_ para sostenerme.

«Los relámpagos,  _Cuatro-chan_ , aparecen y desaparecen, pero, aunque no los escuchas, seguramente causan destrozos; mis saques resuenan, pero mis colocaciones no, ¿lo entiendes?».

Probablemente pienses que me traumé con los relámpagos, y la verdad es que sí. Al rememorar, sigo fascinado con ese centelleo tan puro y fugaz, ¡ni hablar!, por primera vez acaté a distinguir entre un rayo y un relámpago. En fin, retomo la conversación para no salirme más del tema; el caso es que  _Cuatro-chan_  me acompañó al sanitario:

«Ya está, ahora lávate los dientes…», ordenó. A veces él es así, a falta de mi sentido común (dice), asume un rol parecido al de mi madre.

«Destrozan corazones, los relámpagos», seguí con mis reflexiones de borracho, tratando de crear una metáfora, «causan lesiones los relámpagos».

« _Mierdauno_ , ¿pero qué pasa contigo?, ¿por qué bebiste estando los  _playoffs_ tan cerca?, ¿por qué te fuiste tan temprano del  _Blue Raven's castle_?».

«Mi corazón no pudo soportarlo», contesté mientras soltaba una risa, «pensé que no vendrías a dormir porque te acostarías con  _Pretty Manager_ … la idea de un  _Cuatro-chan_  perdiendo la virginidad todavía me asusta».

Me dio un cabezazo que me dejó noqueado; así que fin del recuerdo, en verdad no me acuerdo más de esa madrugada... ¿ves lo que es tocar fondo,  _Mister Ace_?, espero que nunca tengas que caer en un hoyo.

Fue hasta el otro día cuando recuperé la conciencia (con una resaca terrible).  _Cuatro-chan_  tuvo la decencia de arrojar mi cuerpo al  _futon,_  pero ni siquiera me cambió de ropa. Al enfrentarme al espejo, vi que tenía amoratada la frente, sangre en la nariz y los cabellos despeinados. Olía mal y me punzaba la cabeza, aun así, recordé que era lunes, que tenía que correr a rehabilitación y a la concentración de mi equipo, que se alistaba para los  _playoffs._

Si me esforzaba, podía convencer al entrenador de que me incluyera. Solo tenía que hablar con el rehabilitador, con la manager, con… ¡con todos!; evité a toda costa pensar en la noche anterior, pero muy dentro de mí estaba aterrado: le había dicho a  _Cuatro_ que mi corazón no soportaba pensar que perdería la virginidad con _Pretty Manager_ … odié ser de esos ebrios que siempre se acuerdan de todo. ¿Cómo se me ocurrió decirle eso?, no es como si supiera que  _Cuatro-chan_  fuera virgen, pero casi podía asegurarlo… eso seguramente le había molestado, ¡y lo peor!, ¿por qué le había dicho que mi corazón no podía soportarlo? ¿Lo habría tomado como broma? ¿O se había dado cuenta de que lo quería?

Lo único que podía hacer era pensar en jugar a los  _playoffs_. Sí: jugar las eliminatorias, enviar la carta para  _Mister Ace_  y enfocarme en mi próximo verano científico de bioquímica.

Me duché aprisa bajo la regadera. Me vestí con el  _pants_  del uniforme, no obstante, cuando quise salir del cuarto,  _Cuatro-chan_  había deslizado la puerta de la habitación recargándose en el marco, junto a la carta que iba a mandarte (y que seguramente tomó del escritorio). ¡Hubieras visto su cara!, traía una mirada tan intensa, ¿me volvería a retar? ¿O seguiría una segunda tanda de golpes bien merecidos?; tragué saliva y se escuchó mi «gulp» (te lo juro).

Sin embargo, nada de eso sucedió. En su lugar inició una de una de las conversaciones más sinsentido de mi vida. Te la describo a continuación:

«Oye, vamos a hablar», mandó _Cuatro-chan_.

«Sí», respondí en contra de mi voluntad, porque sus ojos son de fiera dominante cuando se pone en ese plan.

Generalmente, las quejas de  _Cuatro-chan_  hacia mí son cuando no le doy el pase que conlleve mayor desafío. Por ejemplo, si yo pienso «colocaré el balón lejos de la red para evitar el bloqueo», puede que haga enfadar a  _Cuatro-chan_ , quien es un  _ace_  muy apasionado. No obstante, esta vez su queja tendría que ir en otra dirección, ¿cierto?; me dio terror que preguntara si estaba enamorado de él, ¿te imaginas la tragedia que eso implicaría,  _Mister Ace_?

Ambos nos sentamos en la mesita de la sala de estar.  _Cuatro_ seguía con la carta en sus manos. Observaba la estampilla, el grosor del sobre, mi caligrafía en los datos del remitente sin nombre.

« _Cuatro-chan_ , ayer…», comencé a decir, pero me interrumpió.

«Estás haciendo las cosas mal,  _Uno_ ». Me asusté.  _Cuatro_  acababa de pronunciar mi nombre de pila, no mi apellido ni ningún insulto. Y no se detuvo allí: «¿te das cuenta de que el entrenador de ninguna manera va a dejarte jugar los  _playoffs_  en ese estado miserable en el que estás?».

«¡Pero si ya me quité el hedor de alcohol y vómito!, ¡las duchas renuevan el alma,  _Cuatro-chan_!».

«No hablo de tu borrachera,  _Idiotauno_ , hablo de tu estado físico y emocional».

«Es que,  _Cuatro-chan_ , las cosas me han salido mal y…».

«¿Tanto te gusta este  _Mistery Ace_?», preguntó  _Cuatro-chan._

«¿Aaaaaah?», respondí yo.

« _Tres_ y _Dos_ también creen que estás enamorado de este sujeto, hasta se los diste a entender», justificó.

«¿Aaaaaaaaaaah?», repetí.

«No es mi tipo de plática, pero si realmente quieres a esa persona y estás seguro de que no es un  _acosador_ , no puedes seguir batido en la mierda», manifestó, como si fuera una consigna.

«¿Batido en la mierda?, ¡qué cruel,  _Cuatro-chan_! Y además, yo, ¿enamorado de  _Mister Ace_?».

«Desde que encontraste esa billetera no haces más que hablar día y noche del  _Mistery Ace_ : que si te contesta o no te contesta; que si manda espías o no; que si hace trampa él o la haces tú; que si se le quemó una ceja o si te enseñaría a cocinar; que si lo vas a descubrir o te ganará él… es tan evidente que asfixias».

«¿Aaaaaaaaaaaah?».

«No te había dicho nada porque quería que te enfocaras en tu recuperación, pero al ver que te emborrachas y haces locuras sin considerar tu lesión, quiere decir que estás tan embobado con ese sujeto que no tienes en orden tus prioridades».

«De verdad, no es eso  _Cuatro-chan_ , no tienes idea de nada».

«No dejaré que sabotees tu carrera deportiva,  _Basurauno_ », gruñó, «para que eso no pase, lo que tienes que hacer es descubrir y encontrar al  _Mistery Ace_ , no importa que sea un hombre ni que te haya roto el corazón, tienes que enfrentarlo, poner en orden tu lado emocional y recuperarte de tu lado físico».

« _Cuatro-chan…_ ».

«Eres un compañero que me hace sentir orgulloso y un armador increíble. Aunque las circunstancias ahora son distintas y me he retirado, nunca va a cambiar lo anterior, te lo digo con sinceridad, así que tómate en serio mi consejo», dijo.

Me conmovió que su ignorancia tuviera sabiduría, por eso me aguanté las lágrimas, le sonreí y —como siempre—, chocamos los puños. Nada de lo que había dicho tenía sentido, pero _Cuatro-chan_  se sintió realizado por cumplir su rol de mejor amigo (casi madre), algo sumamente enternecedor. En cierta medida tenía razón sobre las prioridades, yo había sido negligente con la lesión, no había trabajado igual de duro que en otras ocasiones porque estaba distraído por muchas cosas. Es cierto que una de esas distracciones había sido  _Cuatro_ , sí, pero también estabas tú,  _Mister Ace_.

«Duele saber que lo más seguro es que no pueda jugar los  _playoffs_ », admití, «y duele saber que  _Cuatro-chan_ tampoco jugará».

«Qué melodramático eres», consideró  _Cuatro-chan,_  «me voy porque tengo clases; meteré esta carta en el buzón por ti».

«Gracias,  _Cuatro-chan_ ».

«No me hagas volver a tener este tipo de pláticas contigo».

Quise decirle algo sobre que  _Pretty Manager_  era una buena influencia para él, pero no me animé a nombrarla, y lo miré irse. El sol brillaba con fuerza y no quedaba ni chispa de los relámpagos de ayer (había demasiada luz; de día quizás no existan las centellas)… La sombra de  _Cuatro-chan_  desapareció con lentitud, yo me le quedé mirando mientras parte de mi cuerpo se paralizaba. No quería moverme más ese día, porque seguiría estallando el campo minado de mi rutina.

¡Ni hablar, sí que fue un día de explosiones!, pasó justo lo que concluiste en tus cartas: no me recuperé de la lesión… ¡y peor aún!, ni siquiera me permitieron estar de reserva en la cancha. «Piénsalo bien», dijo el  _sensei_ , «no voy a tener de repuesto a un jugador indispuesto; sé que siempre te esfuerzas mucho,  _Uno_ , pero esta vez fue todo lo contrario, reflexiona sobre tus acciones, recupera la fuerza de tu rodilla y tu voluntad de ganar».

El entrenador habló con tal determinación, que fui incapaz de replicarle a pesar de que por dentro sentía que me ahogaba de la impotencia, ¿te ha pasado,  _Boku-chan_?, ¿cómo lidias esos momentos?... por lo que he oído y leído de ti, se ve que te deprimes mucho en tus partidos si las cosas no salen bien, pero te recuperas pronto, ¿no es así?, lo logras gracias al apoyo de tu equipo y de tus amigos. No obstante, ¿habrás lidiado alguna vez con la impotencia de no jugar en un torneo importante?, lo he pensado y siento que no te ha pasado, esa impresión me da… probablemente seas una de las armas más poderosas de tu equipo.

¡En fin, que me desvío!... ya no me acuerdo de lo que te iba a contar, salvo que aquel día me explotó todo:  _Cuatro-chan_  y yo tuvimos esa conversación surrealista llena de malos entendidos; el entrenador me echó temporalmente del equipo; el rehabilitador dijo que iba de mal en peor y que necesitaría nuevos estudios médicos; la  _manager_  del equipo se me declaró y fue un dolor en el culo rechazarla con educación, ¡ni hablar!, hasta me cagó un pájaro y se me arruinó el peinado cuando caminaba rumbo a Shimokita.

«Lo del pájaro fue de buena suerte», trató de animarme  _Tres_  esa tarde. Los dos fuimos al refugio a ayudarle a  _Pretty Manager_  a mover unos estantes y adaptar un hábitat para un par de iguanas verdes que alguien había recogido del desagüe.

«No, claro que no,  _Tres_ , lo que es buena suerte es pisar mierda, no que te caiga del cielo», lo corregí.

«Ah, sí, es verdad»,  _Tres_ , cuyo verdadero apodo es  _Makki_ , encogió los hombros y ya no dijo nada más.  _Pretty Manager_  nos sonrió todo el tiempo mientras preparaba el alimento de una tortuga cuyos dueños habían abandonado cuando se mudaron de casa.

¿Te gustan los animales,  _Boku-chan_?, yo pensé que me gustaban más, pero de algún modo me saturan, me marea la mezcla de olores de una tienda como la de  _Cuatro-chan_. Sin embargo, aunque me cansen, jamás abandonaría a ninguno… ¿por qué la gente los compra de forma tan irresponsable?, ¿por qué un buen día los abandonan, como si fueran desechable?

_Cuatro-chan_ y _Pretty Manager_ , quienes tienen tan buen corazón, han abierto este refugio con el fin de gestionar nuevas adopciones para todos estos animales, ¿pero, cómo se asegurarán de que esta vez caigan en buenas manos? Los humanos somos terribles, nos abandonamos los unos a los otros constantemente. A veces, incluso, nos abandonamos a nosotros mismos.

Quizás, en las últimas semanas, eso es lo que he estado haciéndome a mí mismo: estaba abandonando mis metas. Todo empezó desde que me lesioné por exceso de entrenamiento… a decir verdad, tenía miedo de ser reemplazado por otro levantador. ¿Y si mi  _kohai_  conseguía beca para mi universidad? ¿Acaso no iban a reemplazarme por él, que es un maldito genio? No ser un prodigio siempre ha sido la raíz de mis miedos. Trato de compensarlo esforzándome más que los demás y manteniendo buena comunicación, aunque en el fondo sé que eso no es suficiente.

Afortunadamente, tras el inicio del nuevo ciclo, mi  _kohai_  fue a dar a la universidad donde está Wakatoshi Ushijima, lo cual me da risa y pánico a la vez: dos enemigos en el mismo equipo; se lo dije a  _Cuatro-chan_ , que era la oportunidad perfecta para vencerlos, pero lo que hizo mi amigo fue retirarse del vóley (¡abandonándome, también!). Así que como ya he repetido muchas veces,  _Mister Ace_ , mis metas quedaron en segundo plano cuando me lastimé y me dejó mi compañero estrella… luego siguió el rollo de tu billetera, nuestras cartas y mi crisis amorosas… de ahí, poco a poco, mis altibajos emocionales me están enloqueciendo.

Aquella tarde, mientras el refugio de animales apestaba más que nunca, no dejaba de pensar en lo que me había dicho  _Cuatro-chan_. ¿De dónde sacaba que estaba enamorado de ti?, ¿por qué no se daba cuenta que lo quería a él? ya te he dicho, que  _Cuatro_  es de esos que siempre tiene la razón, ¿era entonces que yo estaba equivocado con respecto a mis sentimientos?, ¿era si no que  _Cuatro-chan_  se equivocaba más de lo que aparentaba?

« _Makki_ , ¿tú crees que  _Cuatro-chan_ sea un profeta?», le pregunté justo cuando acomodábamos a las iguanas en su improvisado hogar.

«A veces,  _Uno_ , no sé qué tienes en la cabeza», fue su respuesta, mientras ambos nos lavábamos las manos con ahínco, para quitarnos la sensación rasposa de los reptiles sobre nuestras yemas.

«Si quieres puedo explicarte lo que hay en mi cabeza», ofrecí con sinceridad, pero él negó.

«Prefiero no saberlo».

« _Makki_ , ¡qué malo!», bromeé mientras regresábamos al mostrador para decirle a  _Pretty Manager_  que nos íbamos.

Nuestro destino era la biblioteca pública. Yo quería sacar un libro de bioquímica y él iba a preparar sus exámenes ( _Makki_  estudia Derecho). Los dos estábamos tristones porque, además de tener el corazón roto, no íbamos a jugar los  _playoffs_  de nuestros equipos.

Takahiro Hanamaki, a quien yo llamo  _Makki_  desde la preparatoria y a quien tú llamas  _Tres_ , es un buen jugador de vóley; sin embargo, desde hace un año tuvo que darle pausa al deporte para hacer sus prácticas profesionales en un juzgado.

«¿Irás a ver a  _Dos_  al menos?», le pregunté.

«Sólo si pasa a la final, tengo que resolver un caso para la asignatura de Juicios Orales, vendrá un magistrado a vernos. Será todo un rollo, aún no encuentro alguien para interpretar al testigo».

«¿Será como una dramatización?», cuestioné. Me acordé de ti,  _Mister_   _Ace_ , y de cómo, durante un corto periodo de tiempo, quisiste ser un dramaturgo.

«Algo así, será en la  _Cámara de Gesell_ ».

Hice que me explicara lo que era la  _Cámara de Gesell_. ¿Lo sabes?, al parecer es una habitación acondicionada para permitir la observación con personas; en los ámbitos académicos se usa en psicología, marketing y abogacía. Es la clásica sala dividida por dos ambientes separados por un vidrio… seguramente lo has visto en las películas.

Me pareció interesantísimo y, sin poder evitarlo, le dije que me gustaría participar de testigo en su tarea. Fue por el calor del momento que me ofrecí, sin embargo, en el fondo, decidí hacerlo para no ir al torneo.

Para ti seré masoquista, pero yo soy ese tipo de personas que va a los torneos, aunque no me toque jugarlos. Si eliminaron a mi equipo, a pesar de que me duele, acudo como autómata a ver los juegos de los rivales. Es una costumbre que traigo del instituto y, aunque siempre me arrepiento, luego lo vuelvo a hacer.

«Está bien, te lo agradezco, ¿pero no deberías ir a buscar a  _Mister Ace_?».

«Si te digo la verdad, aún no sé si quiero encontrarlo,  _Makki_ », confesé.

«Eres muy contradictorio», concluyó.

Nos despedimos de  _Pretty Manager_ , quien nos agradeció su ayuda con una sonrisa muy elegante. Llevaba un  _pants_  deportivo y preparaba tazones de alpiste para las aves; me pareció muy bello que  _Cuatro-chan_  se hubiera enamorado de esa chica que nunca reparó en mí.

Era lunes aquel día. Los  _playoffs_  estaban por iniciar. Yo tenía la cabeza pesada… no sabía que quería ni qué sentía. Sentía que las ideas se engrosaban hasta desaparecer, lo único que circulaba por mi mente era mi conversación con  _Cuatro_ , algunos recuerdos de tus cartas y la hinchazón de mi rodilla que punzaba cada vez que sentía remordimientos.

«¿Seguro que puedes ayudarme con lo del juicio?»,  _Makki_  me miró, como si sospechara mi inestabilidad mental.

«Por supuesto», contesté, porque siempre he sido bueno actuando.

 

He estado pensando que mi carta parece una historia y quizás pueda ser pesada de leer para ti, pero fue lo que me salió después de todo el esfuerzo. Todo lo que te escribí en los renglones pasados, sucedió antes de que recibiera tus últimas dos cartas y tuviera la cabeza más despejada.

Los días que siguieron fui al hospital con el rehabilitador e invertí mi tiempo libre en ayudar a Hanamaki con su examen de juicios orales. Iba a ser su testigo principal para un caso ficticio y eso me parecía genial (aunque cuando ensayábamos, mi amigo dijo que sobreactuaba demasiado; es un malagradecido).

Los días fueron pasando como en cámara lenta. Dirás tú, ¿por qué no quería ir buscarte a los  _playoffs_?, ¿por qué  _Uno-ku_ n se entretenía en otras cosas?, la razón es muy simple,  _Mister Ace_ : yo quería conocerte en la cancha, estar frente a frente. Quería descubrirte de ese modo, no desde las gradas, como un simple espectador frustrado. En esos días yo no sabía que eras Bokuto Koutarou, no sabía que tus pestañas eran blancas y que habías llevado un cuatro en la espalda de tu camiseta durante el instituto. Todavía eras un misterio, por eso quería un encuentro tipo: «el  _as misterioso_  versus el  _setter maravilla_ ».

Sin embargo, no me arrepiento de no haber ido a los  _playoffs_  los primeros días del torneo, porque fue una buena experiencia ayudar a  _Makki_  y tuve tiempo para enfriarme la cabeza. También, entre esos días, acudí otra vez al refugio con  _Pretty Manager_  y  _Cuatro-chan_  para ayudarles a alimentar a una camada de perros recién nacidos que habían sido abandonados en un cartón en la puerta de la tienda.

« _Cuatro-chan_  se ve tan paternal dando biberón a los perritos, ¿no crees,  _Pretty Manager_?», pregunté. Ella se quedó callada,  _Cuatro_  me pateó y yo me partí de risa.

Cuando casi caía la noche,  _Dos_  y  _Makki_  llegaron al refugio para ayudar.

«Matsukawa perdió, hasta le luxaron el dedo», dijo decepcionado  _Makki_ , mientras agarraba a uno de los catorce perros para darle biberón. Matsukawa es el apellido de  _Dos_ , yo le digo  _Mattsun_.

«¡ _Mattsun_ , eras nuestro único representante!», regañé, «Debería darte vergüenza».

A pesar de que llevaba el dedo vendado más chueco que nunca,  _Mattsun_  sonrió y no dejó de rascarse las cejas (sí, como lo oyes, ¡LAS CEJAS!). Ni  _Cuatro_ , ni  _Makki_ , ni yo teníamos idea de que él ya sabía quién eras, se lo guardó muy bien, pero no creas que es porque te respeta, Matsukawa Issei lo que le gusta es el caos. Tampoco estaba feliz, porque su equipo fue eliminado y encima le doblaste el dedo, pero se veía conforme, como si hubiera recibido un premio de consuelo.

La verdad, me da gusto que te hayas enfrentando a  _Mattsun_  (aunque al final su equipo haya perdido), ¿verdad que es un gran bloqueador?, es alto y tiene una cara que genera miedo, como si te dijera con su mueca: «oye, no voy a dejarte rematar a tu antojo»; en el instituto le tenían mucho respeto los  _kohai_ , a veces me daba un poco de envidia. En tu carta dices que  _Kuroneko-chan_  jugaba la misma posición que  _Mattsun_ , ¿cierto?, ¿cuál de ellos bloqueará mejor? me gustaría un enfrentamiento entre ambos, ¡apuesto a por  _Mattsun_!

(Por alguna razón le he tomado gusto a ver desconcertado a tu amigo Kuroo. Al menos dos veces más he vuelto a la tienda de vinilos para dejarle una botella de agua y luego salgo corriendo sin decir nada, ¡ni te imaginas la cara que pone! [Oye, por cierto, ¿con quién es que está saliendo?]).

 

Una noche antes de conocerte, cuando  _Cuatro_  y yo regresábamos del refugio después de haber alimentado al puñado de perros, me puse a hojear las revistas que había sacado de las hemerotecas. No sé por qué de pronto recordé que tenías aspecto extravagante (según decías), por lo que me puse a buscar a jugadores que llamaran la atención.

«¿De verdad no irás a buscar al  _Mistery Ace_?».

«No. Y en todo caso,  _Cuatro-chan_ , mejor iría al torneo para ver a nuestro equipo que sigue invicto», expliqué, «¡y es  _Mister Ace_ , no  _Mistery Ace_!, y no, no es que no quiera encontrarlo, es que quiero hallarlo en otro ámbito».

Me encerré en mi habitación, sin embargo, al hojear las revistas no ponía suficiente atención y cada vez que se me figuraba ver a un jugador que podías ser, cerraba los ojos, como si no estuviera listo para conocerte.

_Boku-chan_ , en tus cartas dices que sabemos muchas cosas el uno del otro y que somos amigos, yo también lo creo así, pero en todo este asunto me siento en desventaja. Ahora sé tu nombre, tu aspecto y cómo juegas, pero antes sólo sabía que te juntabas con gente rarísima, que ibas a un curso de repostería y que hablabas mucho de Akaashi-chan. Yo también te he hablado mucho de mis amigos, pero al contrario de ti, te he contado sobre mis emociones y mis sentimientos. Por eso, antes de conocerte, me sentía en tremenda desventaja… pensé que, si nos descubríamos, me sentiría cohibido, totalmente transparente, simplemente creía que «sabías demasiado».

Así que, para ser honesto, en esos momentos yo tampoco estaba seguro de si quería encontrarte, y me sucedió lo mismo que a ti según cuentas en tus últimas cartas. Me dije que quizás estaba bien que fueras mi amigo por correspondencia para siempre, y con ese pensamiento cerré las revistas.

Al otro día, a pesar de mi determinación de no buscarte, terminé conociéndote. No fue adrede, es solo que soy muy contradictorio… fui al hospital por la mañana a recoger los estudios que me mandó a hacer el rehabilitador. Cuando abrí el sobre con los resultados, me entenré que mi lesión tenía arreglo y que iba por buen camino.

¡No tienes idea del gusto que me dio!, les escribí a los chicos por el chat, les dije que había  _Wonder Setter_  para rato. No lo había dicho en voz alta, ni siquiera insistí mucho en el tema contigo, pero había posibilidad de no poder recuperarme a corto plazo. También le escribí al rehabilitador por el celular y me dijo: «se supone que el sobre lo debías abrir conmigo, pero me da gusto,  _Uno_ , ¿ahora sí te atreves a venir a ver tu equipo?».

Y sí, me atreví a ir al gimnasio a ver el resto del torneo. Me compré unas gafas nuevas y, sin debatirme mucho lo que iba a pasar, tomé el tren y me bajé en la unidad deportiva del torneo. ¡Ah, se sentía tan bien estar ahí aunque ni siquiera iba a jugar!, supongo que eso me hace un buen fanático del vóley, porque disfruto mucho verlo… a veces me encanta desvelarme viendo partidos de mis rivales, pero sin duda no hay nada mejor que verlos en vivo mientras se oyen las porras y, a pesar de ello, el sonido del balón trasciende.

«¡ _Gran Rey_!», oí que me llamaban.

«Ah,  _Chibi-chan_ », saludé al enano que me dice así. Estaba en la entrada del gimnasio, recargado en una bardita. Sorpresivamente llevaba puesto el uniforme de mi equipo. Seguía siendo un enano, sí, pero ahora podía respetar su juego.

«¿Entonces sí vas a jugar?, el entrenador dijo que no, pero…».

«Espera… ¿tú vas en mi equipo, enano?».

«Sí, pero los de primer año entrenamos en un campus diferente y, lo que es peor, el entrenador no nos ha dejado jugar los  _playoffs_ , sólo nos ha dejado ver el juego en las gradas… yo le pregunté por el  _daio-sama_ , pero me dijo que estabas lesionado…».

«¿Ah?».

«¡Tenía tantas ganas de derrotar a Kageyama con el  _daio-sama_!, ¡hacer  _SLASH_ ,  _FÚÚ_ ,  _PLAK_!», indicó con mímica infantil, «Te vi en la tienda de Kiyoko-san, pero cuando quise hablarte, ¡ _ZAZ_!, desapareciste»

Puse los ojos en blanco. La vida es irónica. No sólo mi  _kohai_  (Kageyama Tobio-chan) haría equipo con  _Ushiwaka_ , ahora al parecer me había quedado con su vieja carnada de preparatoria.

«¡Seamos buenos compañeros de equipo!», me estiró la mano mi nuevo  _kohai_  de pelo naranja.

Le saqué la lengua, y cuando vi que se aterrorizaba, le desparpajé el cabello, para darle confianza. No tenía idea de cómo alguien tan idiota había conseguido beca para mi universidad (con buen nivel académico), pero la situación me sacó una risa.

«Oye, yo no puedo hacer ese ataque divino contigo, ¿lo sabes, verdad  _Chibi-chan_?».

«¡Haremos uno mejor!, me he vuelto muy bueno, ¡hasta mi saque es un misil!».

¡Ah,  _Mister Ace_!, no sé por qué lo supe. Ese chico intenso y naranja, Hinata Shoyo, seguramente era la misma persona que tú conocías, ¿le habrás enseñado también a expresarse así, con tanta vivacidad? El haberme encontrado con ese chico, ¿acaso no significaba que el destino de nuevo me daba una pista más para encontrarte?

Me despedí del  _Chibi_. Éste me dijo que nuestro equipo jugaba en la sub-arena, pero le dije que tenía un asunto por resolver, por lo que me fui corriendo al gimnasio principal… de pronto me habían dado ganas de buscarte.

 

Me alegra que hayas estado pensando en mí durante las preliminares. Aunque al principio no querías encontrarme, siempre me tuviste presente. Cuando llegué al graderío, estuve viendo varios juegos, pero no te encontré de inmediato… no hallaba asiento ni en las últimas gradas, además de que estaba un poco conmocionado y con algunos remordimientos por no haber ido a ver a mi equipo. Tenía que buscar al  _ace_  más extravagante, al chico sin ceja con buenos saques y remates. Era ahora o nunca, pero, ¿y si ya habían eliminado a su equipo?, ¿y si me había perdido de verlo por haber faltado al torneo los días pasados?, ¿por qué no traje unos binoculares? De lejos los jugadores se veían en miniatura.

«No te preocupes; seguramente su equipo sigue jugando, ¿no has dicho que el  _Mistery Ace_  es muy bueno?».

«¡ _Cuatro-chan_!», chillé emocionado y lo abracé. Apenas me iba sentando cuando apareció a mi lado, como siempre, para acompañarme en los momentos más importantes de mi vida.

«Sabía que vendrías,  _Idiotauno_ , no podía dejarte hacer el ridículo solo», dijo.

«¿Pero, y el refugio? ¿Y la  _uni_?».

«No pienses en eso ahora, ¿tenemos que buscar a uno que traiga  _leggins_ , no?».

«Sí, aunque él dice que son rodilleras largas».

Me gustaba que  _Cuatro-chan_  estuviera a mi lado y que apareciera cuando lo necesitara… si lo veía de ese modo, quizás yo no necesitaba amor del tipo romántico por parte de él. Por más enamoramiento que tuviera, nuestro vínculo tenía otro sentido, uno que no te podría explicar.

Lamentablemente no pudimos buscarte como debíamos. A  _Cuatro-chan_  le habló Kiyoko Shimizu-san ( _Pretty Manager_ ) para preguntarle algo de los perritos, yo estuve meditativo y la pasé viendo los partidos sin ton ni son.

Cuando mi equipo ganó en el segundo gimnasio, me entretuve mandando mensajes de felicitación en el LINE y, cuando menos pensé, las preliminares habían acabado sin que yo hubiera podido identificarte.

Qué lío, me dije esa vez, molesto.  _Cuatro-chan_  seguía hablando por teléfono, yo empecé a bobear con mucha molestia y vacío. Quería irme a casa y volver a caer en estado depresivo. Me daba un poco de impotencia haber empezado a buscarte tan tardíamente, ahora, lo único que podía hacer era esperar a ver si me escribías…

En tu carta preguntaste: ¿sientes un escalofrío en tu nuca?; te contestaría que sí, pero más bien, lo que sentí fueron retortijones en el estómago. Mientras yo miraba distraídamente a los jugadores que todavía estaban en las canchas, te distinguí entre el gentío. Tú no te diste cuenta inmediatamente, todavía no reparabas en mí, pero yo estaba seguro de que eras tú: tenías tus simpáticas rodilleras negras puestas, tu única ceja brillaba en plateado por los reflectores de luz  _led_  que acababan de encenderse porque atardecía, ¡eras tú, el  _Mister Ace_!, tenías una facha más extravagante de lo que pensaba. Sobre todo, creo que tus ojos se veían demasiado expresivos a pesar de que estabas lejos.

Quise gritarte: ¡ _Mister Ace_ , soy yo!, pero estabas distraído. Estabas pendiente de las tribunas, pero no de mí, ¿a quién veías?, ¿por qué no reparabas en mí? no sé cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que cruzamos miradas.

«¡Cuatro-chan!, ¡Mira, es  _Mistery Ace_!», fue lo único que pude articular antes de que salieras corriendo, como si le temieras a nuestro encuentro. No estoy seguro de molestarme por eso, pero, ¿por qué te fuiste?, ¿por qué no esperaste un poco más?... quizás, si te hubiera esforzado, me habrías ganado.

Aunque, me supongo, jamás habrías podido ganar en realidad, porque sabes menos de lo que crees… porque dices que mi cabello es picudo y tengo la piel reseca. A pesar de que te vi, de que te apunté, de que me cubrí la ceja, apenas me notaste, tú lo entendiste todo mal.

Lo que pasó después fue que te investigué lo más que pude… agoté todas las fuentes de información posibles antes de decidirme a escribirte, antes de analizar con calma todo lo que había pasado. Caí tan bajo, que hasta le pregunté a  _Chibi-chan._  Por supuesto que dijo que sí, y se expresó de ti como si fueras un jugador sorprendente (y bueno, yo también creo que lo eres).

_Mister Ace,_  la vida es tan irónica, ¿sabías que en parte es culpa tuya que no haya ido al nacional durante mi último año de preparatoria? De alguna manera el Karasuno entrenó en Tokio con tu equipo y con el de  _Kuroneko-chan_ (su equipo era el Nekoma ¿cierto?) Aquella vez ustedes ayudaron a evolucionar a esos cuervos hasta el punto de que no solo vencieron a mi equipo (el Seijoh), sino al Shiratorizawa (¡A  _Ushiwaka_!). ¡Ay, qué frustrante!, oye, no creas que lo digo con recelo, ¡es una broma!, pero no deja de ser absurdo, ¿no crees?

Siento que estando en entornos con tantas coincidencias debimos conocernos antes, pero quizás ha sido mejor saber que existías mediante las cartas, porque quitando los dramas, las he disfrutado mucho… estoy consciente de que ahora que te he ganado, quizás ya no tenga tanto caso escribirnos, pero hacía falta que te enviara estas últimas palabras.

Bokuto Koutarou, al final de cuentas, te he ganado, y no solo eso, también creo que te he conocido más de lo que esperaba. He revisado algunos de tus partidos por internet. Sé qué frases sueltas cuando vas a rematar y sé cómo te ofuscas si algo te sale mal.

_Mattsun_  me confirmó que el  _Uniceja Idiota_ era un contrincante difícil. Cuando le reclamé el que no me hubiera confesado que te encontró antes que yo, respondió:

«¿Acaso no ha sido más satisfactorio haberlo descubierto por ti mismo?».

Creo que tiene razón, aunque supongo que no ha sido honesto de mi parte no haberte escrito hasta hoy.

Ahora ha llegado el momento de la verdad. Te voy a revelar mi nombre, ¿estás de acuerdo?, me he cansado de tanto anonimato… Me llamo Oikawa Tooru.  _Cuatro-chan_  es  _Iwa-chan_  (se llama, en realidad, Iwaizumi Hajime). Esto quizás no te dice mucho, porque sigues sin saber demasiado.

Ojalá no hubieras huido, así habría sido más fácil. Ni tú ni yo somos cobardes, pero hemos mostrado comportamientos evasivos y confusos (y, a pesar de ello, ¿acaso hemos dejado de buscarnos?).

A tu pregunta de si fui a los  _playoffs_  por ti, quiero contestar que así fue, como ya pudiste darte cuenta; y si me cuestionaras ¿por qué?, te respondería que es porque me interesas. Me apena que no hayas sabido quién soy, a pesar de que nos encontramos, pero eso habla de lo despistado que puedes llegar a ser.

Si yo fuera tu acomodador, creo que haríamos buen equipo. No soy tan sacrificado como Akaashi-chan (no podría leerte la cabeza), pero ambos somos jugadores con estrategias similares (debo decir llamo más la atención yo y mi saque, en definitiva, es mejor que el de tu amigo, al cual todavía no perdono por apodarme  _Llorica-kun_  [¿qué se cree?]).

Pero dime, Bokutou Koutarou, ¿tú que piensas de todo ello?, ¿a ti yo te intereso?, ¿qué piensas de esta carta?, creo que aún no termino de explicarme por completo. No sé cómo decirte lo que viene… es muy difícil. La cosa es que creo que, de alguna manera,  _Iwa-chan_  es un profeta y tú,  _Boku-chan_ , me interesas más de lo deberías.

Dices que te habría gustado ver mi rostro ese día de los  _playoffs_  ¿cierto?, ¿qué pasaría si en realidad ya conoces mi cara?, ¿te seguiría interesando?, ¿qué pasaría si no tuviera el cabello en forma de picos y la piel reseca?, ¿qué pasaría si en realidad tuviera el cabello ondulado y la piel lechosa?

Porque, la cosa es,  _Mister Ace_ , que yo soy el chico de las gafas de diseñador, el que tú crees que es  _Cuatro_. O sea, yo soy el que tú creías que era Iwa-chan… ¿por qué te has confundido así?, ¿es porque el delincuente de tu amigo  _Polonia_  en realidad fotografió a mi amigo y tú creíste que yo era él?

¡Ni hablar,  _Mister Ace_!, yo soy  _Cabellos-Ondulados_ , al que llamaste «chico lindo» en tu carta pasada… entonces, ¿qué debería pensar yo de eso?, ¿tienes siquiera una idea del  _shock_  que me provocaste cuando leí tus cartas? eso sí, que quede claro que de ningún modo soy frágil, te daría pelea en las vencidas; Iwa-chan ( _Cuatro_ ) seguramente te ganaría (él sí que tiene la piel reseca, se niega a ponerse crema y su cabello no tiene remedio).

Han pasado los días y he pensado mucho en algo que escribiste en esto que considero la última carta; tú aseguras que los favores engrandecen las películas y ayudan a formar el argumento… ¿era algo así, verdad?

He estado buscando la forma más espectacular de cobrar mi favor, pero ir a reclamarlo al gimnasio de tu universidad no me pareció lo más creativo… pensé que —de alguna manera— debía de hacer de nuestras cartas una película, así que trabajé en este plan, que quizás no es lo máximo, pero sí parece un buen argumento.

_Boku-chan_ , ¿te has fijado que esta carta no trae estampilla?

No se la he pegado a propósito, ¿y sabes por qué? He decidido convertirme en tu cartero, por eso he tomado el tren, he cruzado toda la ciudad y he caminado hasta un edificio de aspecto inseguro y lleno extranjeros ilegales. A base de señas me permitieron entrar y, aunque tengo miedo de encontrarme con  _Polonia_ , caminé directo a tu departamento, metí la carta por debajo de tu puerta, y, en estos momentos, estoy esperando a que me abras.

¡No tardes mucho, que hace calor!, quiero que pronto termines de leer, porque yo te estoy esperando, ¿y sabes para qué?, pues para cobrarte el favor que me debes en vivo y directo.

 

Oikawa Tooru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Gente** : ¿Así va a terminar?  
>  **Chiero** : ohoho...  
>  **Japi** : ohohoho...
> 
> Próximamente: capítulo final.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **En la carta anterior** : Oikawa va hasta el departamento de Bokuto y cuela debajo de su departamento lo que es su última carta.

Domingo 12/07/2015

 

Todavía no digas nada. Guarda silencio un poco más. Acabas de recibir mi última carta, de mis manos, y es importante que, primero, leas.

¿Eres acaso real?

Llevo un rato espiándote, desde que terminé de leer la carta que colaste bajo mi puerta.

Admito que me sacudió el miedo cuando supe que estabas aquí y estuve a punto de correr a una aerolínea a comprarme el primer vuelo a Acapulco. O quizá solo al puerto de Chiba. No sé. Fue Akaashi quien me avisó que estabas aquí, y desde entonces, he estado imaginando desgracia tras desgracia.

Sí, Akaashi. Él está aquí también. Cuando termines de leer, le diremos que salga a saludarte.

Me sudan las axilas mientras escribo. Seguramente, mientras lees, me siguen sudando. No vayas a pensar mal de mí. Mi metabolismo es espantoso.

El asunto es, que al final, descubrí quién eras en realidad. Lo descubrí ayer, de hecho. Ayer sábado, luego del curso de repostería, le comenté a Kuroo…, estaba pensando en voz alta. No puedo recordar cómo empezó, pero supongamos que dije algo así: «lo mejor, es evitarle a la gente el conocerme». Kuroo me quedó mirando. «¿Qué dices ahora?», «Tu vida era más tranquila antes que me metiera en ella. Es así, ¿cierto? No puedo culpar a alguien si no quiere conocerme. Es una decisión lógica y segura». Kuroo se rio. Me preguntó desde cuándo la palabra  _lógica_ se admitía en mi vocabulario. A mí también me sorprendió haberla empleado, y su comentario, lejos de enfadarme, me ayudó a tranquilizarme.

Se lo conté todo. Me refiero a lo nuestro y a la correspondencia, y le eché la culpa de mi predicamento. Si Kuroo no me hubiese pedido ayuda haciendo inventario, yo no habría extraviado mi billetera y tú no la habrías hallado brillando en el momento de la hora cero. Y luego, todo lo que provocó al toparse contigo ese día que llovía, la ceja perdida… En fin.

No me di cuenta del tiempo que nos habremos gastado hablado, pero ya habíamos pasado la hora cero hace rato y nos iluminaban los faroles de la avenida. Al terminar toda la historia, Kuroo me preguntó si acaso tenía fiebre. O si estaba enfermo. De salud me sentía perfecto, pero no lo sé, quería desplomarme sobre el pavimento.

— _Uno-kun_ ya sabe quién soy, y ha decidido que no me quiere conocer. No lo puedo culpar. Tú tampoco debiste haberme conocido nunca. Mira el mal rato que te estoy haciendo pasar. Ya, me voy. Dile a Akaashi que no me hable jamás. Si llegas a aprender polaco, intenta explicárselo a  _Polonia_  de mi parte.

—Maldito melodramático, ¡vuelve acá!

Me arrastró de una mejilla —es que las tengo elásticas como la goma— hasta su piso y telefoneó a una pizzería para que nos trajeran algo de comer. Mientras llegaba la comida, le mostré a Kuroo mi bitácora de investigación.

No te conté antes. Me conseguí con mi hermana una libreta de bolsillo en la cual anotaba todas las cosas que guardaban relación contigo. Es una libreta de la  _Kitty-chan_ , de hojas rosadas con olor a fresa. La llevaba conmigo a todos lados, por si tenía que hacer una anotación de emergencia. Aquello no ocurrió.

—Te lo he dicho tantas veces, como investigador no vales porque no tienes paciencia. —De hecho, cuando tomé mi curso de  _Novela Policíaca_ , estuve tentado a dedicarme de detective, pero Kuroo no lo vio—. Así que por eso me hiciste hacer el tonto dos días esperándote al otro extremo de la ciudad.

Le pedí perdón. Dijo que era un tonto. Le mostré las fotos que tomó  _Polonia_ , las cuales guardaba en mi bitácora. Le grafiqué su pelean con  _Leviatán_  —su verdadero nombre es Lev—, y todas las consecuencias que trajo. Kuroo se quedó mirando la foto del perfil bastante tiempo.

—¿Este es  _Uno-kun_? Este no puede ser el chico que me encontré bajo la lluvia.

—¿Qué dices?

—Es una pésima foto de todas maneras, pero el chico que yo vi, el que me ha estado regalando botellas de agua todos estos días, tiene el cabello más cuidado. ¿Dices que también conoces a  _Dos_  y  _Cuatro_? —asentí—, ¿y que jugaste contra  _Dos_? —volví a asentir—. Entonces sabes cómo se llama  _Dos_.

¡Claro! ¡El folleto de los  _playoffs_! Kuroo tiene más pasta de detective que yo.

También guardaba el folleto de los partidos en mi bitácora. Matsukawa Issei tenía que ser, la camiseta 8. En lo que comíamos nuestras pizzas, Kuroo encendió su computadora y buscó al tal Matsukawa Issei por las redes. Y hallamos su perfil de fb. ¡Ay! Me dio un ataque cardíaco. ¡Matsukawa Issei! ¡La misma cara de pervertido pasivo! ¡SU PERFIL ERA PRIVADO!

—¡Qué hacemos! ¡Kuroo!

—Buscamos los amigos en común.

Ay, ay, ay, ay…

—¡Los Karasuno! —grité—. ¡Es de Miyagi! ¡Nuestra mandarina naranja tiene que ser la misma mandarina! ¡Kuroo!

Le pedí que llamara a Sawamura, quien fue capitán de su equipo y era más amigo con Kuroo que conmigo. Kuroo se rascó una ceja. En cambio, llamó a  _Koushi_. Lo conoces, ¿cierto? Es un chico pálido con un lunar bajo el ojo. ¿Te acuerdas de que te comentaba que se había puesto de novio? ¡Que me lleve el diablo! ¡Es que ese  _Koushi_ era su chico! El ataque cardíaco mutó a una apoplejía con fallo multisistémico y me puse a correr por todo el piso de Kuroo hasta destruirlo.

…Y es por ese motivo que Kuroo nunca me cuenta de sus relaciones.

Bueno, para qué te cuento más. Ese  _Koushi_ llegó al piso de Kuroo y, sin hacer demasiadas preguntas, nos dejó su cuenta de fb para que metiéramos las narices en las fotos de Matsukawa Issei. No tardé en hallar álbumes con fotos de la preparatoria, y cuando descubrí que su número de camisa en ese entonces era el dos… al fin hice las matemáticas adecuadas.

—Busca al que lleva en la camiseta el número 1 —le dije a Kuroo.

—¡Es ese!

—No, ese es  _Cuatro_.

—No, no. Ese es  _Uno_. Lo sé, te digo que lo he visto.

Te mentiría si te dijese que no me choqueó, o que no me impactó. Pero de pronto, me sentí recuperado del multisistémico, la apoplejía y el ataque cardíaco y, por una vez, me reí.

—Soy un imbécil.

Luego podemos hablar de Kuroo y Koushi, yo preferí dejarlos solos. Me acabé mi porción de pizza primero, porque nunca rechazo comida y de pronto estaba con humor. Te imaginaba a ti, leyendo la última carta que te envié. Seguro lo pensaste un montón de veces: «este tipo es imbécil». Yo no lo dejé de pensar en toda la noche.

Koushi, o  _Refrescante-kun_  —me dijo que así le llamabas—, también era amigo tuyo en fb. Ya tenía tu fecha de nacimiento, los nombres de tus familiares, tus fotos de bebé —tú te amas, ¿no? bueno, es que eres bonito, y lo peor es que lo sabes—, pero, sobre todo, tu universidad de estudio.

Hoy domingo en la mañana fui hasta donde Akaashi. Se le veía ojeroso porque había trasnochado construyendo la maqueta de un edificio con forma de arrecife de coral, una cosa rarísima y demasiado compleja incluso para tratarse de Akaashi.

Bueno, también te puedo hablar de eso luego.

Le conté de mis últimos descubrimientos. Que no eras el  _Cabello-Picudo_ , sino el  _Cabello-ondulado_. Que te había escrito que te derrotaba en vencidas ¡con el meñique!, ¡qué vergüenza! ¡Te dije que eras un chico lindo! ¡Ay Buda! ¡Cómo permites que mi vida sea tan absurda!

Fuimos a un templo, a pedir por el bien de mi alma. También pedimos por los gemelos de Akaashi y por los dientes de  _Pequitas_  que todavía no se descalcifican y seguramente no lo harán nunca, pero Akaashi se ha puesto terco. El verdadero nombre de  _Pequitas_  es Suzumeda Kaori-san, aunque gracias a ti, ahora le decimos la  _McBeal._ Entre que orábamos, le pregunté a Akaashi cómo diferenciar un templo budista de un sintoísta, y él me dio toda una clase al respecto que al fin entendí por qué mi amigo se había ido por la rama de la arquitectura. Hasta entonces nunca lo había oído explayarse con tanta emoción sobre un tema en particular, y me di cuenta de que era un apasionado. Me sentí confuso. Yo realmente nunca entiendo lo que pasa a mi alrededor. Otra prueba de ello es todo este lío de cartas que he armado.

 

Lo que más quería era conocer la opinión de Akaashi sobre nosotros. Todavía no podía comprender del todo por qué habías decidido no buscarme. Sin embargo, ahora que yo ya sabía dónde estudiabas, tampoco estaba seguro de querer buscarte. Pensaba: todavía me queda una chance de jugar contra este tipo en un duelo oficial. Porque, con la información recabada, sabía que tu equipo sí había clasificado, y yo tenía la esperanza que te recuperaras de tu lesión para que nos enfrentásemos frente a frente. De alguna manera, estaba seguro de que, ahora que tú también sabías quién era yo —era imposible ya pensar lo contrario—, te esforzabas al máximo para recuperarte de tu lesión.

—Lo voy a esperar —resolví—. Lo voy a conocer cuando él me quiera conocer.

Akaashi me preguntó por qué.

—Porque me venció. ¿No lo ves, Akaashi? Me descubrió primero. Hasta que no me cobre el favor que me debe, voy a hacerle el favor que me venza en los términos que él quiera.

Decidí que te iba a esperar. Ya conocía tu apariencia, a tus amigos. Solo faltaba que te decidieras tú.

Luego de orar en el templo, Akaashi se iría a casa de  _Pequitas_ , pero decidió acompañarme en el camino de regreso a mi casa. En el portal del edificio nos encontramos con  _Polonia_ , aterrorizado. O quizá enojado, o alarmado. No sé leer a ese tipo, qué te digo. Me intentó explicar con su pésimo inglés su situación, y el mío que no es mucho mejor, se enredó en la conversación. Yo estaba seguro que hablábamos de  _waffles_  y carreras de caballos. Trataba de decirle que a los caballos se apuesta con dinero, no con  _waffles_. Akaashi me dejó discutir con  _Polonia_  para escabullirse hacia el interior del edificio. Se devolvió casi de inmediato.

—Está aquí —me dijo, susurrando.

—¿Cómo?

— _Llorica-san_  está aquí.

Todo ese discurso que te iba a dejar que me vencieras bajo tus propios términos… digamos que toda mi cordura se me fue a la mierda. La apoplejía volvió haciendo estallar mi cabeza y por un segundo, me desvanecí. ¡Imbécil!  _Polonia_  no me hablaba ni de  _waffles_  ni de caballos, ¿cómo puedo enredarme tan desenfadadamente? Me tiré de los pelos. Me faltaba el aire. Me picaba el talón. Quería comer atún al limón. Quería lanzarme de cabeza por un acantilado y que me besara el agua del mar. No sabía que quería, pero sin dudas huir. A Acapulco o qué se yo. Le dije a Akaashi: Vámonos a Acapulco. ¡Ay! ¡Pero no tengo dinero! ¡Ese cabellos-ondulados lo está estropeando todo! ¡Qué espanto! ¡Vamos al puerto de Chiba! ¡No! ¡Que se vaya a él! Akaashi me remeció de la camisa.

—¡Bokuto-san! ¡Cálmate!

Le dije que, primero que todo, necesitaba llenar mi estómago con un tarro de atún al limón.

—No se puede pensar con el estómago vacío, Akaashi.

Bien, sea. Subimos por la escalera de incendios hasta mi casa. Akaashi,  _Polonia_  y yo. El sobre colado bajo mi puerta brilló ante mis ojos y el hambre se me desvaneció. Abrí la carta en el  _futon_ , haciéndole espacio a Akaashi para que leyera conmigo.  _Polonia_  se comió todo el tarro de atún al limón.

¿Está bien que Akaashi haya leído conmigo? ¿Y que Polonia se haya comido el atún?

Cuando llegamos a esa parte en que  _Cuatro_ …  _Iwa-chan_ …, la parte en que tu mejor amigo te pregunta si acaso yo te gusto… Yo miré a Akaashi.

—No dejes de leer la carta —le pedí—. Quédate aquí, conmigo.

Me preguntó qué sentía yo. ¿La verdad? Nunca había estado tan confundido.

¿Habrá sido una tontería escribirte esta respuesta estando tú al otro lado de la puerta? Me pareció que era la justo, pero sé qué, al entregarte la carta, me arrepentiré. Lo que ahora creo es, que luego de esto no habrá más cartas. Se acabó lo de correr al buzón para recoger tus palabras. Se acabó lo de buscar guías viejas en las que escribirte mis respuestas. Nos acabamos. Un inicio inevitablemente acarrea un final. Estamos tú y yo, uno frente al otro, ojo contra ojo. ¿Te gustan mis ojos? Quizá tú te sientas transparente porque has sido brutalmente honesto conmigo en cuanto a tus sentimientos. Pero ha sido eso, eso precisamente, lo que te vuelve a mis ojos, en el ser más misterioso con el que me he cruzado, y no puedo atravesarte con la mirada sin sentir que golpeo contra un muro de cemento.

Se me quiebra el cráneo. No te entiendo para nada. Tengo una bitácora llena de datos tuyos y no te entiendo. Conozco a tus rivales, que da la casualidad que también son los míos. Conozco a tu mandarina naranja, que da la casualidad que también es la mía. Mi  _kohai_  y tu  _kohai_  son el combo más raro que hay, y creo que al fin comprendo a qué te refieres cuando hablas de destino. También he visto tus fotos por fb, y te he visto por el agujero de la cerradura. Le rompí el dedo a tu amigo  _Mattsun-kun_ , he insultado la piel y el cabello de tu amigo  _Iwai-chan-kun_ , y te he insultado a ti en incontables ocasiones a lo largo de toda nuestra correspondencia. Les he dado a ti y todo tu entorno razones suficientes para que me odien, y en cambio, ellos creen que tú me gustas, o yo te gustó, ¡no lo sé! Y tú estás aquí, frente a mí.

En pocos párrafos más va a terminar mi carta, y aquello marcará el fin de nuestra correspondencia, pero el inicio de otra nueva etapa.

Una etapa contigo, mi desconocido conocido.

Perdí mi billetera a fines de mayo. Ya son mediados de Julio. Dime,  _Chico Kawaii_ , ¿estás preparado para conocer mi voz? Guarda mi carta, esta última carta, en un lugar donde nunca puedas perderla, y vayamos juntos a comer algo diferente a atún al limón, porque ahora que estoy relativamente más calmo, me acuerdo que nunca me ha gustado demasiado. Prometo responder todas tus preguntas, si acaso tienes alguna, y mientras intercambiamos información, tú y yo dejemos de ser desconocidos mutuos, y tengamos la confianza de señalarnos como, ¿quién sabe? Incluso algo más que meros conocido.

 

Bokuto Koutarou  
O Boku-chan, si tanta ilusión te hace

 

_**Q** uerido  **D** esconocido_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Gente** : Y esta historia concluye aquí. Muchas gracias a todos quienes siguieron y alentaron este proyecto. ¿Algunas palabras finales, Japi?
> 
>  **Japi** : En lo personal fue toda una experiencia, ya que la escribí junto a una de las _fanfickers_ que más admiro, y pude sacar varias enseñanzas de este proyecto. En este punto, admito que las caóticas y a veces faltas de coherencias cartas de Bokuto corrieron de mi cuenta (así mismo todos sus despistes), mientras que Chiero se dedicó no solo a moler la rodilla y el tobillo de Tooru, sino a destruir su muñeca con aquellas kilométricas misivas. Escribir la historia fue algo muy espontáneo y ninguna de las dos estaba muy segura de cómo terminaría, hasta que ha terminado.
> 
>  **Gente** : Interesante. Chiero, ¿tienes algo que agregar?
> 
>  **Chiero** : Mis queridxs desconocidxs (que he conocido mediante _reviews_ , _favs_ y _follows_ ), de verdad muchas gracias por leer esta pequeña historia entre _Mister Ace_ y _Uno-kun_. Para mí, que soy novata en el _fandom_ de _Haikyuu!_ , fue una experiencia única que me dejó muy entusiasmada. Lo mejor de todo fue tener la oportunidad de escribir junto a Japiera, quien es mi _sensei_ en este _fandom_ , ¡gracias, socia, te admiro!
> 
>  **Japi** : ¡Ay! ¡Yo te admiro más!
> 
>  **Chiero** : No, de verdad, agradezco que le hayan dado oportunidad a este BokuOi, que fue escrito con mucho corazón.
> 
>  **Gente** : Esperemos que volvamos a leernos en otros proyectos. Un abrazo muy grande a todos. Y a México mucha fuerza :')


End file.
